Imagine WWE
by evilamy123
Summary: A collection of one-shots written by me for the Imagine WWE blog on tumblr. Ranging from any and all WWE Superstars and Divas. The Shield, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Kaitlyn, Cody Rhodes, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, The Miz, Maryse, Randy Orton, Justin Gabriel, Jey Uso, Jimmy Uso, AJ Lee, Dolph Ziggler, I'm running out of characters here, so etc.
1. You, Roman and Seth

Growing up, you and your older brother always used to get in trouble, wrestling in the backyard, at the park, the two of grew up with wrestling and vowed to each other that one day the both of you would make it to the WWE. Today you are both 2/4th's of The Shield, taking the WWE by storm one week at a time.

You were always rather fond of Roman and Seth, but knowing your brother and how over protective he is, he wouldn't dare to leave you alone with his two friends, besides what would they see in you that could interest them, but you were content with just their friendship, even though some nights you wished that something more would happen.

After Raw went off the air, you and the guys went backstage after they won their match against Kane, Daniel Bryan and John Cena. You went your separate way from the guys, to the divas locker room. The other girls had already left for the night, and it was just you in there. You took off your ring gear and jumped into the shower. You soon heard foot steps and figured that it was probably one of the other divas coming back cause they forgot something, but you soon found out you were wrong, as you looked up and saw Roman and Seth looking at you. You quickly covered yourself with your hands and looked at them like they were crazy.

"What the hell guys, don't you know how to knock?" You felt yourself blush at you nakedness in front of them, they just looked at each other and smirked.

They stepped into the shower pushing you closer to the wall and took of their shirts. You were flustered and didn't know what to do, as Seth grabbed you by the hair and pressed his lips to yours. Roman moved your hands away from your body as he kissed his way down, his fingers slid down between your thighs, and soon you felt him slip two of his fingers inside you. You moaned softly against Seth's lips as he broke the kiss.

"Someone's all wet." Roman smirked at you as he pushed his finger deeper inside you.

"Fuck, we all are, we're in a shower" Your eyes moved up to the water that was still running from the shower, but they seem to care that their pants and shoes were getting wet.

Seth then proceeded to kiss his way down your body, pushing Roman's hand away, Seth replaced the other guy's fingers with his tongue, while Roman squeezed your breast. You moaned some more, as Seth slipped his tongue inside you. You moved your hands to both of the guy's hair and tugged on them simultaneously. Seth had a way with his tongue, and you loved it, but it was short lived as Roman pulled Seth off of you, in the blink of an eye he turned you around to face Seth. You licked your lips as you watch Seth slide down his pants, Roman probably doing the same behind you. Seth grabbed you by the hair, and you felt Roman grip onto your hips. Seth pulled you down, by your hair and forced you to suck on his cock, while Roman pushed his cock inside you from behind. Your scream muffled by Seth's cock in your mouth. You grabbed onto Seth's body, and dug your nails into his skin, from how hard and fast Roman's thrusts were. You heard Seth groan out your name, and Roman groan out about how tight and wet you were. You soon hit your orgasm, and after you did, Roman grabbed your hair and pulled you up off of Seth, pushing you down on your knees, you looked up at them confused at first, but soon had an idea of what they were doing, as he tilted your head back, him and Seth put your hands on their cocks and you jerked them off, Seth cupped your jaw and opened your mouth wide as they both shot their load into your mouth. You willingly swallowed, licking around their tip, and around your lips, as they both ran their fingers through your hair.

"Good girl." Seth smirked as him and Roman helped you up to your feet, Roman turned off the water, and Seth handed you towel, as you all stepped out of the shower.

The guys grabbed their clothes and towels for themselves and you all over to your bag to get dressed, when suddenly Dean walks in. "Shit" You think to yourself, as your brother see's the three of you in nothing but towels, but he quickly back runs out screaming in fear. You look over at Roman and Seth and the three of you can't help but to laugh at your brother's reaction. _  
_


	2. Cody and Kaitlyn

Kaitlyn had just lost her match against Nikki Bella, thanks to the twins doing twin magic. The WWE Diva's champion sat in the middle of the ring, frustrated that the referee did not notice that the girls had switched places. The Bella's stood on the ramp taunting her.

_"Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta"_

Kaitlyn looked up in shock to see The Shield coming down to the ring. She stood up slowly, as the three men got up on the apron.

"Are they really going to attack poor Kaitlyn, now this is an injustice!" Jerry "The King" Lawler shouted from the commentary table. The Bella's stood back on the ramp laughing at what was about to be Kaitlyn's fate.

_"I hear voices in my head..."_

Kaitlyn, The Bella's and The Shield all looked up the ramp as Randy Orton's theme hit. The Shield got pissed and shook the ropes, before jumping off the apron. Randy came out from through the crowd. The number's were still against Randy, until suddenly Cody Rhodes came out with a steel chair in hand to help. This cause The Shield to run off, as well as The Bella's. Cody dropped the chair and slid into the ring to check on Kaitlyn, but she quickly slid out the opposite end wanting nothing to do with him.

Cody chased her to her back, and found her being taunted more by The Bella's.

"Stop it, you girls are crazy, sending three guys to do your dirty work." Cody shouted at the twins as he got in-between the girls.

"But Kaitlyn is a pathetic excuse of a champion. Right Nikki?"

"Right Brie."

"No, she's not. I regret ever leaving her for you two pathetic excuses of Divas. Kaitlyn's a real diva, and I didn't know what I had until lost it. I'm done with the both of you." Cody grabbed Kaitlyn's and walked off with her as the twins looked at each other in shock.

"Were we just dumped Brie?"

"His lost." Nikki crossed her arms and walked off in the opposite direction.

Cody takes Kaitlyn to his RV and sits her down on the couch.

"I'm sor-" Cody's apology was cut off, by Kaitlyn's lips crashing against his. She parted her lips from his after a moment and place her finger on his lips.

"Apology accepted." Kaitlyn smiled, and was embraced by a tight hug from Cody.

"I won't ever leave you again, but if I try too, just punch some sense into me." He chuckled.

"You do that again, and I'll shave off your love-stache." Kaitlyn playfully punched his arm, and laid back down on the couch with him, where they cuddled for the rest of the night.


	3. Teaming with Ambrose

You were a new and unusual diva in the WWE, your style was different from the others; jeans, t-shirts with skulls and converses. Bookers allowed you to have matches with men, because of how technical you fought and how strong you were. You got ready for your first match, against Dean Ambrose. You always admired him, and before going out you started to feel very nervous about getting in the ring with him. The last thing you wanted to do was hurt his pretty face. You quickly got over your nerves as your entrance theme hit. "Need You Tonight" by Liv Tyler always calmed you down, and hyped you up.

After the three count you celebrated your win in the ring. You were taken by surprised when Dean grabbed your arm, stopping you from leaving the ring. He pulled you closer to his body.

"Dean?" You mouthed, before he pressed his lips against yours, kissing you deeply. You were flustered and felt weak in the needs by his sudden kiss. He pulled back from the kiss, but you wanted more, you pulled him back, crashing your lips against his. The two of you then walked out of the ring, and to his RV, hand in hand.

Once in his RV his hands were all over your body, and his lips were once again back on yours, kissing you more roughly than before. You slipped your arms around his neck, and reached your fingertips up through his hair, as his fingertips ran through your hair.

"You're the entire packaged." He whispered into ear, making you blush. You began to wonder if maybe you hit him too hard in the head during the match, since no guy was ever really like this towards you.

Dean picked you up, and took you to the back of the RV laying you down on the bed, and took off your converses before crawling on top of you and kissing down your neck.

"I want you really bad." He groaned and sucked on your neck, leaving his mark there.

"I want you too, really really bad." You purred, and tugged on his hair.

With that, he took off your clothes, and you took off his. He held down your wrist, above your head as he positioned himself, and plunged into you.

"Yes!" You moaned softly. Your moans got louder the harder and faster his thrust became.

"Damn [Y/N], you're hotter when pinned down." He groaned, his hands slipping down to your breast and squeezing them roughly.

You brought your hands up to his shoulders and pushed your hips up against his, matching the rhythm of his thrust, and digging your nails into his flesh.

"Oh, Dean." You moaned out his name, as you hit your orgasm. Your walls tightening around his throbbing cock.

He pulled out of you, and repositioned himself, cupping your jaw he forced your mouth open, and shot his load, perfectly in your mouth. You leaned back as you swallowed his cum and he laid down on top of you.

Dean bit down at your lip and smirked "You're mine now. All mine."

You nodded your head in agreement and tugged at his hair. "I'm yours and you're mine." You grinned, and he kisses you back, this time sweeter like earlier in the ring.

Since then the two of you have become one of the powerful couples in the ring, and the sweetest outside of the ring.


	4. More than friends with The Miz

You and The Miz have been friends for years, way back since high school, you always liked him as more than just a friend, but thought to yourself that a guy like him would never like you back in that way, and you didn't want to risk losing your friendship with the guy. Throughout the years you learned that it was best to just stay friends, especially when he started dating Maryse. Sure you were beautiful, but you felt you weren't as beautiful as she was. Even now that she's no longer signed to the WWE, she still comes around sometimes to be with her boyfriend, and your best friend, but tonight she wasn't there, and you were glad since she always had to say something smart to you before going out to your matches; commenting on your attire, your wrestling, your hair and makeup. You smiled to yourself as you stood in gorilla position, excited to go out for your number one contenders match for the Divas title, against Tamina.

Unfortunately you lost the match, and your anger showed once you got backstage and started kicking trash cans. You felt yourself about to cry, but held in the tears, cause you hated when people saw you cry. Unexpectedly Miz came over to you, and he wrapped his arms around you, embracing you in a tight hug.

"Shh, don't get mad. You'll have other chances [Y/N]." He said softly, holding you close to his chest.

You calmed down and leaned your head on his shoulder. "You're right." You muttered, knowing that he was right, there will be other chances in the future, and it wasn't like you'd be leaving the company anytime soon.

"Come on." The Miz held onto your hand tightly and took over to his RV.

You both joked around, imitating the other Superstars and Divas, of the past and present. You even did your best impersonation of Miz, which made Miz laugh a lot.

"Hey, that was pretty good." You shared a laugh, and then it got quiet.

There was an awkward silence for moment, before Miz surprised you with a kiss on the lips. It went from a peck on the lips to a full on out make out session, with him on top of you. A part of you wanted to push away because of his relationship with Maryse, but this was the one you've always dreamed of. Maybe this was a dream. Maybe Tamina kicked you in the head harder than you thought, and you were really passed out in the EMT room.

You some how got the will power to push him off of you. "Mike, what about Maryse?"

"She's not here, she doesn't have to know."

"Still it's wrong."

"No, what's wrong is me dating her, when I really love you. I've always loved you."

Your eyes widened, in shock, did he just say that he loves you. You couldn't believe it, and still thought you were dreaming. "Pinch me, I'm dreaming" You mumbled, but he heard you and pinched your arm. "Ow." You pouted.

He laughed at you and kissed your pouted lips. "I'll break up with her tomorrow, now I just want you."

You smiled at his words, and knew that he would go through with it. He never backed out of his words, and you believed in him, that he would do the right thing.


	5. Training with Justin

Your cousin was marrying the man of her dreams, and you couldn't be more happier for her. The two of you were always close, like sisters, especially since the both of you were only child's. You were the maid of honor for her wedding, and couldn't wait for her day to come, even though you feared that she would turn into a bridezilla. As the wedding the got closer, your fears came true, and she made all of her bridesmaid's including you, to get into better shape for her beach wedding. You were upset about it, cause you always thought your body was just fine the way it was, even without working out, but she just picked out the little things on everyone, and had already hired a personal trainer for each girl. She gave you the number for your soon to be personal trainer; Justin Gabriel, and made you call him, to set up dates and times for working out. You went through with this only because she was your cousin, you loved her and you hated when she went in bridezilla mode.

Justin came over the next day, and put you in an intense workout. You groaned as he yelled at you for not doing things right, like sit up and push ups. You thought you were doing them just fine, since that's how you always did them in gym when you were in school, and the teacher never told you that you were doing it wrong. He even made fun of you for the way you ran.

"Oh let me guess I'm running wrong now?" You rolled your eyes at him as he ran next to you.

"Yes, you keep changing the pace, you're supposed to keep it the same."

"Oh excuse me for not knowing the proper way of running. " Just really annoyed you, and it's only been a day.

You were sweating a lot, and just wanted to stop, but he wouldn't let you take more than a 90 second break until his time was done.

Days, and weeks passed, at first you couldn't wait for this to be over, but the more you spent time with him working out and getting to know him as a person, the more you started to like his way of doing things, and you even started to fall in love in him. The wedding was getting closer and this also meant that you wouldn't have Justin to be your personal trainer anymore, since he was only getting paid up until before the wedding, and you couldn't afford to pay him for it.

The wedding was in two days and this was probably the last time you would see Justin, so afterwards you treated him to lunch, it was the least you could do for all of his hard work. After eating, something came up in your head, and you decided to go with it.

"Justin." You spoke up to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to, accompany me to my cousin's wedding. I mean, if you're not busy and all. I understand if you have other plans, and if you are-" He held his finger up to your lips to shush you.

"Yes, sure. I'd love to." You smiled at his words, and blushed a little.

The two off you met up at the wedding, the short strapless sky blue dress looked amazing on you, and the short train flowed with the wind. His jaw fell as soon as he saw you.

"Wow, [Y/N]. You look amazing."

"Thank you." You blushed.

"See what all that hard work pays off to." Okay, now he starting to sound more like just a trainer again.

As the day went on, and as you walked down, you wouldn't help but notice the way that Justin was staring at you. After your cousin got married, she threw the bouquet of flowers, insisting that you were there to try to catch them. You didn't even try, and somehow you caught them. You looked around, thinking about the old tradition, that who ever caught the bouquet would be the next one to get married. Justin came up to you and pulled you close to him, dipping you down, he looked into your eyes, under the moonlight and kissed you passionately.


	6. Fun with Jey Uso

It was the main event for Wednesday night Main Event, and in the ring stood Primo, Epico and Rosa Mendes. You came out with The Uso's and were all smiles, like always. You, and the two brothers were always close friends and recently you and Jey started dating off screen. You picked up the win for your team, hitting Rosa with your finisher. The three of you celebrated your victory in the ring, and you had to hold yourself back from kissing Jey until getting backstage.

Once backstage it didn't take long for your lips to be on Jey's.

"Ew, get a room you two." Jimmy teased.

"We do have a room." Jey responded

"Then go to it."

"We are!" Jey stuck out his tongue at his brother, and picked you up over his shoulder, carrying you all the way to the locker room you shared.

He pushed you against the wall, attacking you with kisses, and love bites down your neck.

"Baby." You giggled, tangling your fingers though his hair.

"Come on." He picked you up again, this time bridal style, and took you over to the shower.

You took off each others ring gear and both got into the shower. It started off sweet, as you were washing each other, then it got crazy when Jey pushed your back against the wall. He grabbed a handful of your wet hair and roughly bit your lip. You knew where this was going all too well. A small moan escaped your lips as he nipped his way down your neck. You sighed under your breath when he turned around and bent you over.

At first he teased you, rubbing the tip of his length against your entrance. "You want it?" He asked as he slid his hand down your spine, making you shiver. It didn't help that the water was still running either.

"Yes, stop teasing."

You bit down on your lip, trying to hold back your screaming as he forcefully shoved himself inside you. His thrust were hard and fast paced. Jey pulled on your hair, with every thrust, and you couldn't help but let your moans out.

"Atta girl, moan for me." He smirked to himself, trusting harder and causing you to moan louder.

"Aahh, Jey!" You moaned out his name as your walls tightened around him when you came.

He pushed himself out of you, and turned you back around to face him, ordering you to get on your knees. You obeyed and his forced his cock into your mouth. You willingly sucked it, until he shot his cum in your mouth. You swallowed before he pulled you back up by your hair and gently kissed you. You wrapped your arms around his neck, loving how he could be rough, yet sweet at the same time.


	7. Sheamus saves the day

You had recently broken up with Big Show, for the simple fact that he only ever cared about himself. Not once did the giant ever show you any care or affection. Not to mention the fact that he started using you as a human shield during some of his matches. Why did he need a shield for? He was the biggest man in the WWE.

You were leaving catering, minding your own business when you got stopped dead in your tracks, by your very large ex-boyfriend.

"Leaving without saying a single hello." He chuckled.

"There's nothing to talk about, we're over." You walked around him, but he grabbed your arm and pushed you against the wall.

You gulped, his large hand wrapped around your neck.

"I want you back, and I'm not taking no for an answer!" He shouted, his face inches apart from yours, his breath lingered down your face.

You close your eyes in fear, but suddenly opened them as you heard the thick Irish accent belonging to Sheamus. "Aye, fella. That's no way to treat ah lady."

Big Show let you go and turned to pale white, ginger Irishman. "And you are you to tell me what to-" Bam! Big Show was cut off by Sheamus' boot to his face.

You were still too frightened to move, put took Sheamus' hand when he extended it out to you. He took you away from the scene of your fallen ex, and back to his RV. He made sure you were comfortable on the couch and gave you a bottle of water.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes, much better. Thank you." You smiled at him, after taking a sip of water, and setting the bottle down to the floor.

"Good, wouldn't want you to be hurt." He smiled back at you and sat down putting his arm around you. "That wanker, deserve ah lady like you."

"I know, that's why I broke up with him."

"And he's still bothering you?"

"Well, that was the first time he came up to me since the break up."

"Stay by my side, and I'll make sure he doesn't bother you again."

"Really, you'd do that?"

"I don't want to see you hurt, you're too beautiful."

"Thank you." You felt yourself blush at his words.

"I won't let the tool touch you again." He moved his hand down to your knee. "I love you, too much to let that happen." He said softly, and gently planted a kiss on your lips.


	8. Dean as The Joker

Monday and Friday nights he was known as Dean Ambrose, 1/3rd of The Shield, but what people didn't know was of his alter ego for the other five days of the week. The psychopathic, sadistic, green haired villain of Gotham City known as The Joker.

There was Joker in his secret evil lair, along with two of his accomplishes, Bane (Roman Reigns) and Harley Quinn (Seth Rollins). They were the only two who understood Joker's ways. The others thought he was a bat shit crazy freak.

Joker sat on his throne with Harley sitting on his lap, as Bane stood over the two while the three talked over their plan to take down The Batman (The Undertaker).

"The Batman is growing old, his days are numbered." Bane spoke looking down at Harley who was playing with her pigtails.

"It's time to bring down Batman and his never ending streak is an injustice, that must be put to an end once and for all." Joker smirked devilishly.

"What do you suggest we do Mr. J?" Harley spoke as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Simple, we kill The Batman." Joker ran his fingertip over her bottom lip.

"I'll crush Batman's tiny head in my hands"

"Kill The Batman." Harley jumped up, her skirt waving up and down as just bounced.

"A-hem. I know you want some of this cake, but now's not the time." She glared down at Joker, who had his eyes glued on Harley's ass.

"Oh yeah. Kill The Batman." Joker stood up, coming out of his trance.

"KILL THE BATMAN!" Bane roared.

The trio went out into the night and called out Batman, with the Bat signal. Batman came to the area quickly thinking that someone was in trouble, but he only ended up getting attacked by the three.

"My mother raised to me to never hit a lady. But you're not a lady." Batman looked up at Harley, and grabbed her by her pigtails.

Bane came out of no where and hit Batman with a spear. Again the three of them were on top of Batman like a pack of hungry dogs.

They managed to get Batman down, after they lifted Batman onto Bane's shoulders and threw him down off the roof. The three went down to Batman's broken body. Joker took out his knife and sat on top of the beaten down hero. He stuck the blade into the hero's mouth.

"Why so serious?" Joker slurred as the three laughed. They all laughed until Batman grabbed Joker by the throat and plunged a knife of his own into his gut.

Dean woke up on the couch in the RV, frantically looking around him.

"Oh shit...It was just a dream." He muttered and rubbed his eyes

"Oh Dean!" Dean looked up hearing Seth call out his name.

"I'm ready!" Seth smirked as came out from the back, dressed up as Harley Quinn, and his hair in pigtails.


	9. An anniversary with Jericho

You and Chris Jericho have been dating for about two years now. You both met at the Revolver Golden Gods, the first time that he hosted it. Your band was nominated for new comer of the year, and even though you didn't win, you and Chris seemed to hit off backstage. Your love for both wrestling and metal brought the two of you closer together. Though you were in a scene with lots of sex and drugs, you've never done any of that stuff. You could just never find the right guy who wanted to be with you for you, and not for your fame. As for the drugs you were straight edge.

Summer soon came along, which also meant your three year anniversary with Chris was also coming up. Luckily you and his band would be on the same tour together, which usually never happened. He was either on a different tour or wrestling.

You had a day off in-between cities on your anniversary, and Chris treated you to an entire day out. Starting off with breakfast at the hotel, then an afternoon at the beach. You played around in the water like five year old; splashing each other and dunking each other. After a few hours of swimming and tanning, he took you back to the hotel and told you to change into something really nice. You figured he had something, fancy and romantic planned for dinner so you put on the only dress that you had packed with you. Usually on stage you wore shorts, or ripped jeans and a tank top or short sleeved band tee, and converses. You weren't one to dress up in skirts, thigh highs and heels on stage. You wanted to feel comfortable performing without looking like a complete slut. You slipped on the short black dress and the only heels that you had brought with you, which happened to be your black spiked Jeffrey Campbell Lita's. Then went down to the lobby to met back up with your boyfriend.

"Wow, you look really nice." His jaw dropped upon seeing you, and you felt yourself blush.

"Thank you." You smiled. "You look pretty sharp too." You were both dressed like you were going to the Revolver Golden Gods.

He kissed you softly, and took your hand in his. He took back to the board walk, and went to were all the boat were. He led you over to the big white boat, that had a candle lit table outside. You took a tour around the boat, before going to your table.

"For you ma'lady" He smirked as he held out your chair for you.

"Thank you, sir." You smiled as you took your seat.

Before you know it the boat took sail and there you were out in the sea having a romantic dinner.

"Close your eyes." Chris said after you both finished your plate of stuffed crab.

"Okay." You smiled and close your eyes.

You felt his arms on your shoulders and felt something cold around your neck.

"Open up." You opened and looked down at the locket necklace, that he had put around your neck.

"Awe, Chris."

"Open it." You looked up at him, as he stood over you, running his fingers through your hair. You opened the locket and saw a picture of you two together. The first picture that you both ever took together when you first met, Fozzy's cover of "L.O.V.E. Machine" started playing. You giggled at how sweet this present was.

"Thank you, it's amazing." You stood up and turned around hugging him tightly.

"You're welcome [Y/N]." He said, hugging you back just as tight.

You bit your lip remembering that downstairs in the cabin there was a bed, and you took Chris' hand leading him down there.

"Where are we going, we didn't even have dessert yet?" He whimpered as you sat down on the bed with him.

"Why have their dessert when you can have my cherry pie." You wrapped your arms around his neck and started kissing him.

It took him a while to figure out what you meant by that as you were making out.

You laid back on the bed pulling him by the collar of his shirt, down with you. He pulled up off of you and stood over bed looking at you. He knew you were a virgin and that you always told him that you guys would do it when you were ready. He respected that.

"Are you sure, you want to do this. You don't have to."

"I'm sure Chris." You nodded your head. "I love you."

He took off his shirt and undid his belt before crawling on top of you and kissing you passionately.

"I love you too." He kissed you rougher and it wasn't long before both of you were naked and your clothes were tossed everywhere. The only thing left on you were your earrings and the necklace that he had gave you a few minutes ago.

"Ready?" He whispered to you, as he positioned himself perfectly on top of you. The tip of his cock, against your entrance.

"Yeah." You nodded your head, and he slipped on a condom, before slowly sliding himself inside you. You let out a moan and whimper at the feeling of his large and hard member filling up inside you.

It hurt at first but he was being gentle with you, and his thrust were very slow.

"Faster." You moaned out, once you got used to this new feeling.

He sped up and now you were really getting into it. You flipped him over, and started taking control. Bouncing up and down, earning moans from him. You both his your climax, moaning out each others name. Your body collapsed into his arms.

"Damn, for a being a virgin you did pretty good. Are you sure I'm your first?" He chuckled and you playfully hit his chest.

"Yes, you're my first, and my only. I love you." He smiled and kissed you softly.

"I love you too, [Y/N]." He spoke softly, putting the covers over you both and opened up the locket.

You both started singing along, until you were rudely interrupted by the waiter coming in.

"Oh sorry." He quickly ran out back up to the deck.

"We should go back to the hotel." Chris chuckled

He dressed you, before putting his clothes back on, and both went back to the hotel for another round before falling asleep in each others arms.


	10. Meeting Kassius Ohno

You were at the local gym running on the treadmill on an early Wednesday morning. You were upset that the Monday before you couldn't go to Raw because there was no way your boss would let you take off again without being fired. You looked up and saw Kassius Ohno and Antonio Cesaro walk into the gym. You almost fell off the treadmill upon seeing the two of them walk in. You were always a huge fan of the kings of wrestling, and you couldn't believe that the two of them were in the same room as you. You quickly pulled yourself together, and continued your work out for the morning, even though you kept sneaking peeks and pictures with your phone of the two of them working out. For a second you thought that Kassius was sneaking peeks at you too, but figured that it was probably just your imagination. You saw them taking a break and decided to go up to them to take a picture. Even if you were all sweaty from working out, this was probably the only time you'll ever see them together this year.

"Sorry to bother you, but may I get a picture. I'm huge fan an-"

"Yeah sure come on." Kassius cut you off and put his arm around you, putting you in the middle of him and Antonio.

Luckily your phone had a built in camera in front so you can easily take the picture yourself.

"Thank you both so much." You smiled wanting to hug them, but you felt frozen.

"No problem, anything for a fan." The Swiss wrestler spoke in his beautiful tick accent.

"We should be going now."

"Have a good day." They both gave you a quick hug before leaving the gym.

"Bye." You got out before they walked off and out of the door. You were in shock so much that you couldn't even move.

Somehow you managed to move and later on that night you went out drinking with your best friend, and you told her everything about meeting your two favorite wrestlers. Although your best friend wasn't into wrestling, she didn't mind your rambling about them.

"They were so nice, see." You showed her the picture and she smiled.

"Hey isn't that them over there?" Your friend pointed to the corner and you saw Kassius staring at you.

"Oh shit." You blushed and hid your face, not even realizing that they were in there with the crowd of people.

"He's walking up here." Your friend tapped your shoulder and you didn't want to believe her.

"Hey." You looked up hearing his voice, and saw him now sitting next to you.

"Hi." You smiled shyly, wondering why he had came over to you.

"Later." Your friend mumbled and walked off. You wanted to kill her when she got back for leaving you alone with one of your favorite wrestlers.

He saw you were blushing and chuckled.

"Is it me, making you blush?"

"Yeah." You shyly nodded your head.

"Good, I'm doing something right." He laughed a little and you giggled softly.

He struck up a conversation with you about wrestling and fitness, even music, and brought you a few drinks. You started to slowly come out of your shell, the loner the two of you talked. His jokes helped a lot. You didn't want this night to end, but soon Antonio came up and told Kassius it was time to go, and then left the two of you alone again.

He looked at you and smiled shyly. "Look, um. [Y/N], I'd hate to leave, but we have to be up early tomorrow and I really enjoy talking to you. Is there anyway we can finish this tomorrow over dinner?"

"Yeah sure." You smiled.

"Good, so it's a date."

"Yes, it's a date."

"Phone." You handed him your phone and he put his number in it.

As he did it, it clicked in your head that you were going on a date with him.

"Wa-" You started but he crashed his lips to yours, as he handed your phone back to you.

"Text me, when you wake up tomorrow." He left before you got a chance to say anything more.

The next day you sent him a text, and surprising he text back and even remembered your name. After a few corny jokes sent back and forth to each other, you set up a time and gave him your address to pick you up. He came over right on time a 7:30pm

You slipped on your white heels, to match your short white dress, and opened the door.

"You look very nice." He smiled.

"Thank you, Kassius." You blushed.

"Call me Chris from now on."

"Okay, Chris."

He put his arm around you, and took you on this very romantic date. He was being a complete gentleman the entire night, opening doors for you, and pulling out your chair. He took you back home, and kissed you passionately as you stood outside your door.

"May I come in?" He whispered, moving your hair behind your ear.

"Yes." You smiled and took him into your house.

"Would you like a drink?" You offered him a drink, trying to be a good host, but he shook his head and grabbed your hips.

He lifted you up onto the counter and started kissing you roughly. You moaned against his lips, as your hands wandered to down button down shirt, unbuttoning it and slipping it off of him. You wrapped your legs around him pulling him closer and kissing him back, biting onto his lip. He moved his hand up your thigh, under your dress. He parted his lips from yours and smirked.

"Where's your bed room?" He asked and winked at you.

You smirked and and slid off the counter. "I'll show you."

You led him to your bed room and didn't take long for all of your clothes to come off. Well except your heels, he had a heel fetish and wanted them on. He kissed all over your naked body, leaving little love bites all around, before plunging his hard cock inside of you, earning himself a moan. You left your mark on him, as you scratched down his back. The faster he went, the more your nails dug into his skin. After various positions you both reached your climax, moaning out each others name in ecstasy. For the rest of the night you cuddled in each others arms.


	11. Reby Sky turns to Dean Ambrose

Matt Hardy couldn't stand how Reby kept putting down his ex Amy Dumas aka Lita. It was uncalled and childish, and even though him and Lita had a horrible break up, after all was said and done on screen, they talked it out and came to a truce. Reby's constant words about Lita and the past pissed him off so much that he broke up with her, calling off the engagement and kicked her out of his house. Less than a week later he was back with Lita. Reby was devastated, the man she had loved so much, broke up with her to get back with his no good ex-girlfriend.

"Ugh, I hate you! How could you do this to me? You asshole!" Reby yelled in her hotel room as she tore up pictures of her and Matt and ripping the heads off of stuffed animals that he had got for her. After her temper tantrum in the room, it was time to sit down and talk to someone. WWE was in town that week, and she decided to go to her good friend Dean Ambrose for some support. She calls him, finding out that they're in the same hotel, just a few floors apart from each other, and she quickly goes up to see him.

Dean opens the door, looking at her concerned. "Hey Reby, what's up. You didn't sound all that happy on the phone." He knew her well enough by now to know when she was and wasn't happy.

"Of course I'm not happy, Matthew broke up with me." Reby sighed as she walked in and sat on the bed, the tears starting to come out again.

"What?" Dean gasped and closed the door. "But I thought everything was going so well, what happened?" He sat down next to her and put his arms around her.

"He got back with Lita." She cried against his chest.

"He's gonna regret leaving you"

Reby looked up at him, still with tears falling down her cheeks. "We were engaged, and I loved him, and he does this and I don't know if I can go on and I'm just no good, I'm never gonna find the right man an-" She was cut off by Dean's lips crashing onto hers.

"He's an asshole, and doesn't deserve you. No one deserves you, except for me." He wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I love you. I've always loved you, and I hated seeing you with Matt."

"Really?"

"Yes, and now I'm gonna prove it." He smirked, pushing her down on the bed, kissing down her body as he took her clothes off.

He removed his clothes and held her arms up above her head, positioning himself on top of her and ramming into her, earning a loud moan. Speeding up he let go of her hands, and moved his hands down to her breast, as her moved up to his shoulders. He let her flip him over and squeezed her breast as she bounced up and down, at a fast pace. Her nails digging deep into his flesh.

"D-Damn, Reby." He moaned, licking his lips, as he slid his hand up to her hair, and pulled her down, biting her neck, and down to her breast.

"Mmm..Dean.." She moaned into his ear, her wall tightening around his throbbing cock.

He moved his hands down to her hips holding her down on top of him, as they both hit their orgasm simultaneously.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "I'll never let yo go."


	12. Randy saves you from MNM

You were having your match against Melina and it was going pretty well. You had the upper hand in the match and it looked as if you were about to win the match. Suddenly MNM's music hit, making you look up at the ramp as the boys of MNM; Joey Mercury and Johnny Nitro came down to the ring. Melina rolled you up, and grabbed your tights for the three count. After the match the guys came into the ring and were mocking you. Adding insult to injury, Melina pulled off your top, revealing your red lace bra as Nitro pulled down your tights revealing the matching panties. Mercury knelt down and put you over his knee and spanked you, as Melina and Nitro laughed.

"Yeah how do you like now, that little doggy!" Nitro shouted, and slapped you across the face.

You tried to hold in the tears as they humiliated you.

_"Would anyone stop this?" _ You thought to yourself, and soon your questions were answered when Randy Orton's music hit. You saw him out of the corner of your eye, rushing down to the ring.

Melina rolled out of the ring and watched as Randy beat up the two guys. Throwing punches left and right. The two tried to fight, but Randy was too quick for them. He threw Nitro out of the ring, and hit Mercury with an RKO. You watched on your knees in the corner and was surprised that of all the superstars in the back he came out to help you. Randy slowly walked towards you and extended his out to you. You looked up and took his hand, smiling as he helped you up to your feet. Randy held you close in his arms, and moved your hair back, wiping away a tear that had fallen down your cheek, before leaning in and kissing you. You felt weak at the knees as the crowd went wild. Randy parted his lips from yours, and helped you out of the ring. He picked you up in his arms, and carried you up the ramp as Monday night Raw faded out to a commercial break.


	13. A fight with Punk

You and your boyfriend, Phil aka CM Punk have been dating for the past three years. He's your rock, the one who keeps you strong. You first started talking the first time you got suspended for drug use. Punk has always saw something special in you, and your wrestling skills. He was the one who helped you kick your drug addiction, and believed in you that you could quit, after having been on heroin, and cocaine since you started in high school. You had your other friends, who tried to help, but after your second suspension, they kind of just gave up on you, and so did the company, but not Phil. For the past year you've been living straight edge with your boyfriend, that was until you started feeling stressed. You weren't being treated right in the Divas division. Although they had the title on you, you weren't being used as much as other divas like The Bella's and even Alicia Fox. You weren't having title matches, and figured that it was because they didn't want to risk putting you in a big storyline and then you fuck up again.

You went out for a very early morning jog. Usually you went everywhere Punk went, but you just wanted to be alone with your music. You were so worried about the state of your career that you got lost. You stopped running and looked around your surroundings. You saw people doing heroin and some doing cocaine. Suddenly one thing lead to another and you ended up getting a bag of cocaine. You were having a relapse.

You went back to the arena where Punk's bus was at. You made a wish to yourself that he wouldn't be there, at least not now. Slowly you walked into the bus and saw that he wasn't there. You hid the bag filled with the white substance in your purse and took a shower. You knew you had to tell Phil, you couldn't keep this from him. You told yourself that you would tell him after Raw tonight, since he was returning to the ring.

Punk went out right before your match tonight. You were Kaitlyn's surprised partner for her tag match against The Bella's. Phil kissed you on his way to the back.

"Good luck babe." He whispered in your ear, and slapped your ass.

You shared a giggle with Kaitlyn as The Bella's just gave you a disgusted look.

You felt really good after your match with Kaitlyn having picked up the win, pinning Nikki Bella. Or was it Brie, no maybe it was Nikki. Ah who cares, you got the pin.

You walked, well skipped back to the bus, all smiles. You couldn't help it being all happy, but once you walked into the bus the smile on your face quickly faded away.

Phil was sitting on the couch, staring at you. He was tossing the bag of cocaine back and forth in his hands and was angrily chewing on his gum.

"Get your ass all the way in here." He shouted, and you obeyed, closing the door behind you and slowly walking up to him.

"Ph-"

"Don't fucking open your mouth you fucking idiot!" He stood up and backed you up to the counter holding the bag close to your face.

"What the fuck are you doing with this [Y/N]! I thought you fucking stopped!"

"Phil I-"

"You wanna keep using this filth behind my fucking back." He threw the bag down and stomped on it angrily, before grabbing both of your arms.

"You're throwing your life away, you stupid fucking bitch!" He yelled at you, and shook you. At this point you were crying. This wasn't the man that you fell in love with, he was scaring you.

"Phil, I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to yourself." He grabbed your arm and dragged you to the bathroom, turning you around to face the mirror.

"Is that you wanna be all your life! A worthless drug addict! Huh!" You looked up in the mirror, and you looked like shit, your make up was running, and tears were rolling down your cheeks.

"No, Phil, I don't want that." You muttered out in-between sobs. "I couldn't help it, I relapsed." You cried harder and felt your knees get completely weak, and sunk down to the floor.

"Get the fuck up!" He pulled you up and took you back to the couch. Throwing you down on it.

"Why would you do that?"

"I was stressed, okay! They weren't using me right! They just gave me the title to hold, like they did with you and the World Heavyweight title." You mumbled in-between more sobbing. You just couldn't stop. You understood why Phil was mad with you, but you didn't expect him to lash out like that.

"You should have came to me! Or Heyman!" He pulled his hair back in frustration.

"Fuck, I thought I got through to you, but I just can't." He put his hands up in surrender.

"What you saying?" You looked up at him, confused.

"You want to stop this, then you have to stop it. I can't be with someone who does that shit." Was Phil really giving up on you, you couldn't believe it. This time it was you who was pulling their back in anger. You brought your knees up to your face and screamed.

"Baby, don't do that." Punk said softly, and sat down next to you, trying to put his arm around you.

"No don't touch me, asshole!" You got up and ran out of the bus.

You ran straight out and ran into John Cena. He was your second closest friend here, only coming in second to Punk.

"Hey [Y/N], what happened." He put his arms around you, as you just hugged him tightly. He was shirtless and all sweaty, probably from just coming back from a match.

"John, Phil he-he-"

"What did he do? Did he hit you?" He pulled back to look at you in your eyes.

"No." You shook your head.

"Come on my bus, we'll talk." John kept his arm around you, and held you close as he took you onto his bus.

By this time Punk had just walked out of his bus in time to see you get on John's. If he wasn't in hulk mode before, he would be now.

You went on John's bus, and sat down. He gave you lots of tissues and held you in his arms as you told him everything that had happened.

"I don't think he would honestly give up on you." He smiled at you, petting down your hair, as you rested your head on his lap. "He's just very disappointed in you, and he feels like he failed with helping you get over your addiction."

"You're sure John?" You looked up at him.

"Yes, he talks about you all the time. He's madly in love with you. Trust me [Y/N]. He wouldn't have helped you out in the first place, let alone talk to you, if he didn't see something special in you." He smiled some more and slipped his hand down your stomach.

"Now cheer up!" He started tickling you, and quickly you sat up and tickled him back.

There was a knock at the door and you heard Phil shouting.

"Back the fuck up off my girl!"

John quickly got up and opened the door.

"Dude chill, I wouldn't even think about doing that."

Phil ignored John and walked over to you, pushing you down on the couch and kissing you forcefully as he got on top of you. You wanted to push him off, cause you were still mad at him for shouting at you, and calling you hurtful names, but you couldn't, you loved how rough and forceful he was.

He parted his lips from yours and cupped your cheek in his hand.

"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean all those bad words. I just don't want you to go down that wrong path. I care about you, I would never give up on you." He apologized to you, and you felt more tears coming out of your eyes.

"I'm sorry, I slipped, I was gonna tell you when I got back. I swear."

"Shh." He put his index finger on your lips. "It'll all be okay. One step at a time." He smiled, as you kissed his finger and started sucking on it.

"Uh-guys?" John coughed.

You and Phil both looked up at him and shouted "Get out of here John!"

"But it's my bus"

Phil threw a pillow at him.

"You'll get it back later champ, when you give me back my title!" You giggled a little and soon Punk's lips were back on yours and his hands were all over you. You heard John leave the bus, slamming the door behind him, and it didn't take long for you and Phil to get into it. Poor John, kicked out of his own bus.


	14. Sister of Dean Ambrose

You're Dean's younger sister, and you've started working for the WWE. You were excited to finally be working with your brother and your boyfriend Justin Gabriel. Although Dean didn't like it, he just had to deal with it. After your first match on Raw, Justin takes you to the back with all the other Superstars and Divas in catering. Everyone loved you, your brother not so much. He was an asshole, but you were the complete opposite of him. Some people didn't think you were actually related.

"Katy, baby girl."

"Yes, Justin?" You giggled, wondering why all of your colleagues were here.

Your jaw dropped when you saw Justin get down on one knee and hold out a ring to you. "Will you marry me, and spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes." You loved him, and it didn't take you long to think about it.

He got up and picked you up, spinning you around and kissing you as everyone awed and cheered. Everyone except your brother.

You noticed him out of the corner of your eyes, he punched Roman and Seth, stopping them from clapping and the three of them walk away. He was pissed, and you knew he didn't approve of this, but you didn't care. This was your life, and you were going to marry who you wanted to. Nothing could break this love between you and Justin, not even your own brother.

The next week on Raw, Justin and his opponent Zack Ryder were both attacked by the Shield right in the middle of their match. Zack got really hurt, but Justin wanted revenge, so Vickie gave him a match against Dean for later on that night. You decided to get your hair and make up touched up before going out there to stand by Justin's side for the match.

You made your way down the hall to gorilla position when all of a sudden you felt two large arms grab you from behind and pull you into a dark room. The lights came on and you saw your other brother and Seth. You down at the arms around your waist, belonging to Roman.

"You assholes!"

"Oh, you think your little boy can stand a chance against us?" Dean smirked as Seth laughed.

"He's not a real man, I don't even know what you see in him, sis."

"He is a real man. More real than you'll ever be."

"Ouch sis, right in the heart." He pretended to look heartbroken as he put his hand over his chest.

"What heart?"

"I don't know why you can't just be with Seth or Roman. They're nice guys."

"Shove it Dean! Nice guys wouldn't kidnap an innocent girl."

"Like you're even close to that." Seth said with a laugh.

You've had enough of their games, and you stepped on Roman's food, and elbowed him in his gut, to get him to let go of you.

"I'm done talking you, especially you Dean. Some brother you are!" You yelled and slapped him across the face, walking out of the room in tears. You couldn't believe how your brother and his friends were treating you.

Later that night Justin is in the ring with Dean. You want to badly slap Seth across the face and kick him in the nuts to get him his shut up. You looked on, and hoped to yourself that Justin would win. Justin was doing pretty good and looks like he's about to win. Finally your brother would get what he deserves. Just when it looks like that's gonna happen, with a 450 splash, the numbers game comes into play as Roman gets up on the apron. The ref is distracted and so is Justin. You try to yell for the ref, to get his attention, but he doesn't turn around in time to see Seth hit Justin in the head with a chair.

"Baby!" You squeal, hearing just how loud that chair shot to the head was.

Justin falls from the top rope, and Dean goes for the cover, picking up the win.

You quickly slide into the ring, worried about your lover. You run your fingers through Justin's hair, and cups his cheeks in your hands. Looking up as The Shield stand tall in the middle of the ring.

Dean looks over at you and chuckles.

You shoot a death glare at your bother, and he shoots one right back at you. You're staring each other down, before you scream at him "I hate you!"

Dean mocks you that you're about to cry. "Boo hoo, waahh." Him the others laugh and slide out of the ring.

You're so upset and sad, that you don't know what to do at this point other than to just cry. You hide your face in Justin's head, crying for help and hoping that he'll regain consciousness soon.


	15. Sister of Samantha Orton

You loved your older sister Samantha Orton, your niece and your brother-in-law Randy. Even though at first Randy was an asshole, and you wanted Samantha to break up with him at one point, you're glad that she didn't, especially since he got out of his old ways, and him and Samantha had a beautiful baby girl. Alanna was adorable, and already you saw a lot of her father in her. It's Wrestlemania week, and as always you followed along with your sister and niece. You had baby sitting duty like you did every year, since Alanna was born since it was Randy and Samantha's anniversary.

You and little Alanna are walking around and enjoying Wrestlemania Axxess. She loved looking at all of the memorabilia, and you loved teaching her about the history. You knew as much about wrestling as your brother-in-law did, and even though he asked you a million times if you wanted to get into it, you kept turning him down. You loved it, but you couldn't see yourself having to travel that much, and being away from your loved ones. You were content with your life, and your job as a hair stylist. Your specialty was coloring, and it showed since you always dyed your hair different colors every five or six months.

Alanna started to get fussy, from being hungry and tired of walking, so you took her backstage for lunch. You sat down at a table to yourselves and after she finished her lunch, she was all hyper again.

"I wanna sing songs!"

"You want to sing?"

"Yeah!" She nodded her head and smiled.

"Okay what song?"

"Pump kicks" She sat back on the chair and swung her legs. As you giggled. You knew exactly what song she meant.

"Okay." You smiled and took her small hands in yours, and you started singing "Pumped Up Kicks" with her.

Half way through she pointed behind you, and you turned around to see The Shield staring at you and smiling. They walk over to you and you stopped singing.

"Not done yet!" Alanna poked your arm.

"Yeah, not done yet." Dean smirked and crossed his arms

"Continue." Seth smiled and you turned back around to Alanna who had her arms crossed like Dean.

You giggled and continued to sing with your niece as The Shield pulled up chairs to the table, and sat down, listening to the two of you sing.

Alanna started clapping and you and the others guys did as well.

"Beautiful voices, from beautiful girls." Seth smiled and you felt yourself blushing.

"Thank you." You smiled and turned to Alanna, you got up and bowed

"Thanks" She smiled.

"Good job, high five." Roman put up his large hand, and Alanna smacked her small palm against his.

"What are you doing with Randy's daughter?" Dean asked.

"How did you know?"

"We're not stupid, sweetheart."

"Actually you are if you don't know that I'm Samantha's younger sister."

"And?"

"And I'm taking care of my niece while my sister and Randy are out on their anniversary."

"Oh, how cute and you brought her here."

"Problem?"

"Not at all, sweetheart."

"Could you not call me that."

"Whatever you say, babe."

You rolled you eyes at Dean, and looked over to Alanna who was playing "Pat-a-cake" with Roman. You smiled, and tried to hold in your laughter. From watching The Shield on TV you couldn't ever expect Roman to be like that, but he had a daughter, so it wasn't too surprising, it was just amusing.

"Sorry about Dean over here. Uh-um.." Seth started off an apology for Dean, but stopped realizing that they never got your name.

"[Y/N]." You smiled, introducing yourself to the two guys that were paying attention.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." Again you felt yourself blush at Seth's words.

"You should know us, you're Randy's sister-in-law. Unless you're one of those people who doesn't actually watch a minute of wrestling, even though now you're tied to someone who's-"

"Chill Ambrose, I'm a fan."

"A big fan?" He scooted closer to you and put his arm around you. You nodded your head shyly.

"And yet you haven't asked your successful brother-in-law to put in a good word for you here."

"Nope." You mocked him, from that one time he said "nope"

"You little shits are still on that."

You laughed at his reaction, as did Seth.

"What you laughing at, Ninja Rollins."

You burst out laughing even more. "OMG You know about that."

Dean pulled you in closer and whispered into your ear. "We lurk, babe. We know everything."

You pulled away a little, but continued to talk to the guys. Even Roman started talking after a while, and they took turns playing with Alanna. After an entire day of just talking, getting to know each other and joking around, Alanna got tired and you figured it would be best to go back to the hotel. You and the three guys left the Axxess arena and went back to the hotel. You went up back to your room and walked down the hall with the three guys. Roman holding a tired Alanna in her arms. You saw Randy and Samantha heading into their room from the distance.

"Yo, Orton's!" Dean called out and when Randy looked up, you could see the anger on his face as you all got closer.

"Daddy!" Alanna called out and reached her arms out to Randy. Randy shot a death glare at Roman as he took his daughter from his arms, and kissed her cheek. He stood calm and then handed Alanna to his wife.

"She's a handful." Roman said as he nodded the child back to her father.

"Go inside babe." Randy whispered to Samantha and she did just that.

"What's going on here?"

"We were just hanging out at Axxess." Seth answered.

"And now what?"

"Now we're dropping off your girls." Dean smirked

"Yeah, okay thanks." Randy looked annoyed with him.

"Now that you have the little one back, we're just gonna hang onto this one." Dean put his arms around your waist, and you felt the fire coming through Randy's eyes.

"No, you're not."

You pouted a little, yeah Dean came on hard, but now you were starting to get used to it. You honestly didn't have a problem with the guys, but Randy did.

"Guys, if you'll excuse us." You slipped out of Dean's grasp and they all nodded.

"You know where to find us." Dean winked at you as the three walked off.

Randy took you by the arm and pulled you into the hotel suite.

"What are you doing with them?" What was he doing holding my little girl?"

"Relax Randal, they heard me singing in catering at Axxess, and we started talking. They're actually pretty cool, if you open up to them." You patted his arm and smiled, turning to walk away but he grabbed your wrist, stopping you from leaving and pulling you back in to face him.

"I can't fucking control you and your actions, but if you go to them, don't get hurt, and don't come crying to me if you do. I know how these guys work when they see a girl like you backstage."

"A girl like me?"

"A young, innocent looking, pretty girl."

"You think they're gonna!" You slapped his arm.

"Roman and Seth are both in relationships."

"That doesn't matter, they could be in the happiest of fucking relationships and once they see that kind of girl, they forget all about the ones at home. I know I saw it."

"More like did it." you got up in his face and smirked.

"You wouldn't want my sister knowing what you did right?"

He closed his hands in a tight fist.

"Good. I'm a big girl Randy, and even though I'm not an Orton by blood. I sure have easily and quickly picked up on it as fast as Sam did." You patted his arm and left the hotel room, leaving Randy standing there as angry as ever.


	16. Kidnapping Punk

You were always fond of CM Punk. You've seen all of his matches from when he first started, and you loved everything about him. You wanted Punk, but there was no way he would ever notice a new diva like you. Days, and weeks went by as you admired your lover from afar. One night, you couldn't handle the sexual frustration and decided to take matters into your own hands. You slipped on your Jason Voorhees mask as you got closer to the parking lot. No one knew of your plan, well except your best friend AJ Lee, hell she was one who gave you the idea when you were talking to her earlier.

"I need him inside of me so badly."

"Well you can't, it's not you could just kidnap and rape him."

Well, technically she didn't give you the plan, but the idea did come from her mouth. Her words replayed inside your head, as you crept up behind CM Punk. You saw Punk sitting on top of the roof of a car in the parking lot, meditating; headphones on, and his eyes closed, and already dressed in his ring gear. You didn't have a match tonight, let alone have to be in promo, but you always went to the arena just so you could see him. Slowly you crawled up on top of the red car that he was sitting on. You looked around for anyone that might get in your way. Once the coast was cleared you tackled Punk to the ground.

"The fuck!" Punk shouted, not really sure what was happening to him, as you covered his mouth, and gagging him with a bandana. You used another to tie his wrist together.

You were a lot stronger than you looked and manged to drag Punk into a nearby storage room, where you would finally have your way with him.

You took off his hoodie, and the bandana tying his wrist together, tossing both to the side. You held him against the wall digging your nails into his shoulders and scratching down his body before pulling down his tights and firmly grabbing his cock, pumping it to get it harder. You wanted to bite him and kiss his lips, but that would give you away, and the last think you wanted was to get in trouble from doing this. You start to notice the look on his face go from being scared to being pleased. You glanced down and saw his length grow harder in the palm of your hand. Once he was hard enough you pushed him down on the floor and slid your shorts and panties off, sliding down on top of Punk and taking him inside you. You bit down on your lip to muffle the sound of your moaning, and tilted your head back. He felt amazing, inside of you. You were so taken back by how good this felt that you didn't even notice where his hands were going, until you felt him firmly grab your hips. You looked down at him shocked, to see that he had taken out the gag.

"I like crazy chicks, but I also like seeing their faces." He smirked and reached up to take your mask off.

Frightened you rolled off of him but he was took quick and had pinned you down on the floor.

"Come on, let me that pretty little face of yours."

You let out a whimper, and shook your head, as he then pulled the mask off of you.

"Oh, [Y/N]. I should have known it was you. I've seen you staring at me." You gulped at his reaction to seeing that it was you.

"What's wrong cat got your tongue?"

"You-you're-"

"Out with it, crazy." He put his hand around your neck, now looking impatient with you.

"You're not gonna report me?"

"No why would I?" He scoffed, moving his hands from your neck and down to your breast. "I liked what you were doing, and I want more." This shocked you, , but you simply just nodded your head and let Punk have his way with you as he roughly plunged inside you, thrusting hard and fast, causing you to scream.

Your fingers tangled in each others hair, as he leaned down, crashing his lips to yours. You moaned against his lips, and he moaned back in response.

This was so good, and on top of that, he was now taking charge.

"Cum for me, crazy girl" He whispered in your ear, tugging onto your hair.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" You moaned out, pulling onto his hair as you came.

Punk pulled out and stood up leaning against the door and pulling you by your hair up to your knees. He forcefully shoved his cock into your mouth, making you suck on it, until he came into your mouth, moaning out your name as he did. Punk then got dressed and licked his lips as you put your panties and shorts back on.

"Shh." He slowly opened the door, and grabbed your hand, walking out of the storage room with you. He dug into the pocket of his hoodie and took out a key, placing the key in your hand.

"Stay in my bus, we'll have more fun after my match." He whispered to you, and kissed you quickly before walking off.


	17. Kidnapped by Shield

You have always been fond of The Shield. Just something about those group of guys attracted you to them. Their wrestling skill, their mic skill, their insanely hot looks. You always watched them carefully and admired the boys from afar. Though you found them all attractive, the first guy who caught your eye was the leader of the group, Dean Ambrose. You actually used to talk to Dean sometimes, but that was before his Shield days. Now he secluded himself with Seth and Roman. However upon your small friendship with Dean, you developed feelings for him. You never told him though, because you didn't want to ruin anything between you guys. Now you're thinking to yourself, that maybe you should have told him. Maybe it would have brought you closer.

You went to the back after your match and decided to take a short cut to get to the diva's locker room, to get there quicker. The hall way was darker than the others, but that didn't stop you. What did stop you, was when you felt two large hands grab your waist. You tried to scream, but whoever it was gagged you with a cloth. You tried to kick, but then your legs were grabbed. Everything happened so fast and the next you know, you were passed out.

Slowly you started to regain your consciousness.

"Look, she's waking up." You heard someone mumble and thought for a second that it was Seth, but it couldn't be, why would it be?

You slowly opened your eyes, and saw all three men of The Shield, staring at you, and standing over you. You pushed forward wanting to stand up, but couldn't. You realized now that you were naked and tied down to a chair with rope, and when you tried to speak you were still gagged, with a bandana. You looked up at the guys confused, and a bit scared.

"Don't give us that face." Dean spoke as he cupped your cheek.

"Yeah, we've seen the looks you give us." Seth grinned and played with your hair.

"You want us. All of us." Roman smirked and stood in front of you.

"We know you want us, and we want you." Dean took out a pocket knife from his front pocket, and held the blade against your neck. "All of you." Dean whispered in your ear as he slid the knife down your body. The cold tip of the knife sent chills down your spine. He used the knife to cut the rope, letting you loose.

Roman pushed you down to the ground and Seth held your arms behind your back, as he brought you up to your knees. Roman took off his pants and boxers as Seth, pulled off the bandana and opened your mouth, pushing you to suck off Roman's already hard cock.

"I don't-" You tried to speak when coming up for air but Roman grabbed your hair, and pushed his cock back into your mouth.

"I didn't say you could stop!" Roman yelled at you, making you suck deeper until you started gagging. He pulled out of you, and before you got a chance to continue your sentence, Seth's cock was in your mouth. He made you suck him off, and moaned as you did, next it was Dean's turn. Dean didn't really have to force you as much as the others. You wanted to suck him off until he came in your mouth, but you were pulled off by Roman.

"Now the real fun begins." Dean smirked and licked his lips.

Roman pushed you against the wall and shoved his cock inside you. You let out a loud moan, and grabbed onto his shoulders as he fucked you against the wall. He groaned as you dug your nails into his skin, and moved your fingers through his hair, pulling back on it. He kept thrusting faster and faster, until you came. Roman came shortly after and threw you on the floor after he was done with you. Now it was Seth's turn.

Seth quickly got on top of you, and slid himself inside him. His thrust started out slow unlike Roman's. His hands moved up your body and grabbed your breast, as your hands went up through his two-toned hair. He sped up, squeezing your breast harder each time. He soon brought his lips to your neck, and bit down on your flesh, making you bleed a little. In return you scratched your nails down the back of his neck. You both came, and now it was Dean's turn.

Dean pulled Seth off of you, by his hair. He then picked you up over his shoulder and brought you to the shower, closing the shower door behind him as he got in and turning on the water. He held you against the wall of the shower, lifting your leg up around his waist and shoving his cock inside of you.

"They made you really wet." He whispered in your ear as he pulled onto your hair.

"Yeah." You moaned out and he licked his lips.

"I'll make you wetter." He thrusted harder, pushing up into you more. His hand slid down your body, from your hair, down to your ass.

You got more into it, and rolled your hips against his. Yeah sure, you enjoyed your time with the other guys, it was great, but you still had those feelings for Dean.

"You love this, right?"

"Yes." You moaned out again, running your fingers through his wet hair.

"You love me, right?" He smirked and nipped at your earlobe.

"Yeah." You moaned out once more, this time not realizing what you just agreed to, until it was too late.

Before you could say anything else, he crashed his lips onto yours. You kissed him back. Moaning against each others lips you both came, and soon Dean was off of you, and getting out of the shower. You pouted for him and held out your arms, wanting him to come back.

"I knew you always did." He winked at you and left.

You slid down to the floor, thinking about what just happened before Roman came over.

"You're gonna sit in there all day or what?"

"Sorry." You mumbled and got up, quickly getting out.

Dean then handed you, your ring gear back. Roman came up behind you and put a towel around you.

"You know, you guys could have just asked."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Yeah kidnapping is fun." Seth agreed with Dean

You rolled your eyes at them. You quickl dried off and got dressed.

"Now get out of here, [Y/N]." Dean ordered you as he opened the door for you to leave.

"Don't have to be all rude about it." You crossed your arms, and started to walk out, not wanting to get any of them upset.

Dean stopped you before you walked out and whispered into your ear. "Keep this our little secret."

You nodded your head and he let you leave.

Five weeks went by, and everything was normal as always, some days after shows, you would meet up in the back and have a little fun with The Shield, but you guys always kept it a secret.

One morning you woke up and threw up. Your best friend Natalya came into the bathroom of the hotel room that you shared.

She saw you throwing up and held your hair back, until you finished.

"Oh my God, [Y/N], are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I probably ate something bad yesterday." You figured that's all that it was, but then you threw up again the next morning, and then the next.

"I'm pretty sure if you had food poison, it would be long gone by now, and you would have been throwing up all the time, not just in the morning." Natalya looked up at you, concerned. "Have you gotten your period?" She asked you, and you quickly started to panic, but you tried to keep yourself looking calm in front of her.

You went to the doctors that day, and sent a text to Dean. While sitting in the waiting room the guys came in, and Seth greeted you with a hug.

"I hope you're okay." He muttered into your ear, and before anyone could say anything else a nurse called you in.

After what seemed like forever, the results came in.

"[Y/N], you're pregnant." The doctor told you, and you started to feel weak, like you were about to faint. Everything around you felt like it was just crashing down, you started crying, thinking to yourself that this couldn't happen, why was this happening now, just as you were about to get a big push too, fucking Shield!

"Is the father here?" The doctor asked, and at this point you didn't know what to say. You bit your lip in fear, as the doctor just stared at you.

"That's okay, you can tell him when you get home." The doctor smiled at you and headed out of the room.

"Wait!" You stopped the doctor from leaving, and twiddled your thumbs.

"He is here."

"Ah, okay. Who is the lucky man?"

"Um-I-I just-I don't know who he is." You dropped your head down and pulled your knees up, to hide your face. You felt embarrassed, and thought the doctor would think of you as a slut, anyone would.

The doctor slowly came up to you and ran her fingers through your hair. "Shh, shh, there there. That's okay. We can do a blood test to figure it out. Are they here?" The doctor asked, trying to calm you down.

You nodded your head and told her their names.

Each of the guys were all called in, each of them looking confused. You sat in your room waiting impatiently. You hoped to yourself that it would be Dean's.

The doctor came in, and told you who the father was. You broke down crying even more when finding out it was Roman's and not Dean's. You soon stopped and pulled yourself together. She then asked if you wanted her to bring him in.

"No, you can let them go. I'll tell him later." You sighed, and soon you were allowed to leave.

"Hey, are you okay?" Seth asked you and you nodded your head.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"I'll tell you later."

You left and since you had taken a cab, and the guys drove, the guys decided to drive you back to the hotel. You felt horrible, why couldn't it be Dean's why? That's when it popped into your head. Once you got to the hotel, you asked to speak to Dean alone and you both went up to his room, as Seth and Roman waited at the bar.

"Now are you gonna tell me what the hell happened?" Dean asked and you nodded as you sat down on the bed.

You pulled him down next to you and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Dean's eye's widened. "Really?" He jumped up and pulled you up, and kissed you. He was happy, really happy.

"Yes really." You, giggled after he parted his lips from yours.

"Wait.." He let go of you and stepped back.

"Who's the father?"

You took a deep breath, and sighed. Sitting down you bit down on your lip.

"Well, fucking tell me!"

"You." You looked up at him, lying through your teeth, but he didn't know that. You were a really good liar.

"Don't fuck with me [Y/N]."

"I'm not, you are." You muttered.

"Good." He pulled you back up in his arms. "Cause it was my idea to kidnap you that first night."

"Really?"

"I've always known how you felt about me, and I saw you eying us."

"Asshole, why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to have a little fun." He laughed and held you tight in his arms. You started crying again, and he sat you down on the bed.

"Hey, don't cry. We're having a baby, and don't worry about wrestling. We'll get you back into it after junior comes out. Plus you can always tag along on tour. No one will stop you from doing that." He smiled and rubbed your stomach. He was being surprisingly sweet and you loved it.

"Okay." You nodded your head. He was gonna be a great father, if only he was the biological father. You hoped to yourself that he would never find out that he really wasn't the father of this baby. You hated lying to him like this, but you felt it was the only way to bring the two of you closer together, and it worked.


	18. Sister of Samantha Orton Part 2

You skipped your way up to The Shield's suite. At this point you didn't care if your brother-in-law didn't approve. You never looked for him for approval before, so why should you now. You knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Who?" You heard Dean yell.

"Who do you think?" You crossed your arms and rolled your eyes, waiting for him or anyone to open the door.

Dean opened the door, his hair was wet, water was dripping down his body and all he had was a towel wrapped around his private part. Your jaw dropped at the sight of him.

"Finally got away from The Viper."

"Y-Yeah." You muttered, and moved your eyes up to his, trying not to look down his body.

"Then get in here." He stepped aside and you walked in.

You looked around the room, just thinking to yourself. Hearing Randy's voice inside your head.

"[Y/N]!" Seth shouted and attacked you with a hug, his body dripping with water, but you didn't care as you just hugged him back.

You gasped as he let go of you, and stepped back, seeing that his towel had fell off.

"What?" He looked at you and glanced down, quickly picking up the towel and putting it back around him. "Shit, sorry."

"It's okay." You giggled, and soon Roman came out, and yes he too was in nothing but a towel.

"Ready for some fun?" Dean asked as he put his arm around you.

"I don't know guys, we just met and yeah you're attractive but I'm not that easy." You moved away from Dean and crossed your arms.

"Chill, I wasn't talking about that."

"Oh.." You looked down, feeling embarrassed.

"We were thinking about going down to the bar for a few drinks." Seth lifted your chin up and smiled a little. "We wouldn't take advantage of you like that." He caressed his thumb over your cheek, and you smiled back up at him.

"Sorry, just...yeah, sorry." You stepped back. "I'll wait here."

"Okay." The guys left, and you waited for them in the living area of the suite. They all came back out and the four of you left to a nearby bar, that was walking distance from the hotel.

Randy was wrong about these guys.

The consisted of the four of you getting wasted to the point where you couldn't walk straight. You held onto Seth and Roman as you guys went back to the hotel.

Once back up to their room one thing lead to another.

You sat on the bed with Seth and Roman, and ran your fingers through their hair, next think you know, you were having a three way kiss with them, and pretty soon, they had pushed you down on the bed and stripped your clothes off.

Dean started teasing you, rubbing the tip of his cock against your entrance.

"Please, give it to me." You started to beg.

"You want it?" He slurred and you just nodded your head.

"I want you all. Please." You begged some more.

Even with your begging all they would do was tease you. Rubbing their hands all over your body, grabbing your breast, rubbing your clit. You couldn't take the teasing from them anymore and decided to take things into your own hands.

You pushed down Seth and took his cock into your mouth, earning a moan from him. As you did this you saw Dean jerking off as he watched you. Suddenly you felt Roman slam into from behind. You lifted your head up and screamed at how hard he had plunged himself into you. Dean grabbed your hair and forced you to continue sucking off Seth. You reached up and pulled down Dean, grabbing his cock with your hand, you jerked him off, earning a moan from him now. You kept doing this until you hit your first orgasm of the night.

Before you know it, Roman had pulled out of you, and pushed you down on the bed. Seth got on top of you and slowly slid himself inside of you, he picked up the pace, as Roman pulled on your hair and sucked on your breast. Roman forced your mouth open and Dean shoved his cock into your mouth. You reached your hands up to Seth's hair and pulled on it hard, as you felt yourself cum again.

After this Dean laid down on the bed, and pulled you on top of him. You slid yourself down taking in all of him and bounced up and down. Seth stood behind you, and grabbed your breast, and kissed down your neck. He then pulled you off of Dean and turned you around so that you were facing him and your back was facing Dean.

"This way, girl." Seth muttered.

You slid back down on Dean and now it time to suck off Roman. He grabbed you by the hair, and pulled you down, shoving his cock into your mouth. You grabbed Seth's cock, and jerked it off, earning moans from all three of them. You kept this up until you came again. They threw you down on your knees onto the floor, and Dean held your mouth open as the three of them jerked off.

"Swallow it all." Dean slurred as the three of them simultaneously shot their cum into your mouth.

You closed your eyes and swallowed what you could, as some landed on the corners of your mouth.

"I said all!" Dean pulled onto your hair, and you licked the corners of your mouth, to get it all.

The next morning you woke up, in bed with all three of them, all of you naked.

"Fuck." You mumbled, and held your head. It was killing you, and everything last night was a blur, but it wasn't hard to come to a conclusion about what happened.

"Shit." You sighed as you got out of bed. It wasn't like you had any regret, you just wished that you weren't wasted when it happened.

There was a knock on the door, and you figured it was the maid service, so you got a towel and put it around you as you went to open the door a little and tell her to come back later, but once you opened the door a little you saw Randy.

"Fuck!" You thought to yourself and tried to close the door but it was too late he had made his way in.

"What the fuck happened? Is this what you were doing last night?!" Randy yelled at you and you just leaned back against the wall looking scared. "I knew those assholes were gonna do this!" Randy started walking to the room, but you quickly got up and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Randy, please don't!" You cried, and he turned around pushing you down to the floor.

The guys then came out in their boxers.

"What the hell?" Seth asked and tried to run up to you, but Randy pushed him back.

"You bastards! How dare you touch her!"

"Whoa dude. It's not like she didn't ask for it." Roman chuckled as Dean helped up Seth.

"Yeah, she practically begged for us." Dean laughed once he got Seth up.

"Liars!"

"Oh yeah, you know her that well?" Dean had a smug look on his face.

"Whatever, we're getting out of here." Randy picked you up off of the floor.

"Randy, I'm fine. I really am. Nothing happened last night, that I didn't want. Now go!"

"I still don't trust these guys. They do something you tell me." Randy clenched his palms into a tight fist, and walked out.


	19. A surprise from Corey Graves

You've been dating Corey Graves for the past two years already. He's everything you could ever want in a guy, he's your other half. You guys do everything together. You're even both signed to NXT. Lately the guy has been rather distant from you, which isn't normal of him. You were starting to worry, so you decided to talk to your best friend and the man who introduced you to Corey and got the two of you together; Derrick Batman.

"I'm worried about him, every time I try to talk to him, or plan a night out together, he says that he's busy and has other plans. What if he's cheating on me? Derrick, I can't even imagine that!"

"Calm down!" He grabbed your arms and shook you a bit. "He wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, but he's always jealous when I hang out with other guys, let alone talk to them. Even you, and I've known you forever." You sighed, hoping that your suspicions weren't true.

"Don't worry about him. If he was cheating I would have found out by now." Derrick gave you a smile and ruffled your hair, before walking away.

The next day after the show you were ready to go home with Corey, like always. You called him and waited for an answer.

"Hello."

"Hey babe, are you out in the parking lot. I'm ready to go."

"Actually I'm not. I wasn't feeling good, so I just left. Sorry I thought you got my text."

"Oh, my phone sucks...sorry."

"Yeah, you could go catch a ride with Derrick, and hang out for a while before coming home. Have some fun."

"Oh, okay." You bit down on your lip, thinking it was strange that he was telling you to hang out with another guy, because of his jealousy.

"Love you."

"Love you too." You mumbled before hanging up.

You gathered up your belongings and went to meet up Derrick, you really felt like he was cheating on you, why else would he leave early, and tell you to go hang out with someone before going home. You put on your sunglasses and met up with Derrick, right before he walked out of the building.

"Hey, dude." You greeted your best friend and faked a smile.

"What's with the shades?"

"I'm cool like that."

"Where's Graves?"

"He left already."

"Oh, okay. Come on, I'll you home."

"Can we do something before going home, like go to a bar or something?" You suggested, hearing your boyfriend's words in your head.

"Yeah, come on." Derrick smiled and put his arm around you and took you to his car.

You weren't stopped by many fans, and the ones that you were stopped by didn't ask about Corey. It was no secret to the WWE Universe that the two of you were dating.

You and Derrick went to the bar and at this point you felt so depressed about everything with Corey that you just wanted to get wasted and forget about everything, but Derrick wouldn't let you drink more than you can handle before starting to get tipsy.

"Derrick!" You whined. "I want more. Why can't I have more?" You crossed your arms and pouted.

"Cause then you'd be shit-faced, and do crazy things you'll regret and we can't have that."

"But Corey-"

"But Corey, nothing! Has he given you a reason other than being busy, to be cheating on you?"

"No."

"Good, then he's not. Trust me. I wouldn't have set you up with the guy if I knew he was an asshole." He scooted closer to you and lightly punched your arm. "Come on, when have I ever been wrong?"

You thought about it, and Derrick was never wrong about anything, and even though Corey would get insanely jealous, you thought that the jealously was cute. It's not like he would tell you that you couldn't hang out with guys, it's just that when you did, and he thought that they were flirting with you, he would go over the top and make it clear to them that you were his and only his.

You stood at the bar for another hour, just talking and dancing a little when your favorite song came on. Derrick then took you home, don't worry he didn't drink at all that night.

Derrick took you home and parked in front of the house.

"Home sweet home."

"Derrick, what-"

"Nothing, get your butt inside."

You sighed. "Fine, but at least help me get bags out."

"Of course. I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't." He ruffled your hair and got out, taking your bags out, and taking you to the door.

You gave him a hug and as soon as you did the door opened and out came Corey.

"Thanks for bringing her home." Corey smiled and put his arms around you, hugging you close and kissing you. "Oh, you took her drinking." He lips after tasting and smelling the alcohol on yours.

"Hey, man. That's where she wanted to go." Derrick put up his hands, and laughed.

"Well, thanks for taking care of my girl."

"No problem. See you guys next week." Derrick then left and Corey brought you inside.

"Corey-"

"Shh." He put his hands over your eyes, and led you up to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see." He kissed your neck, and your body relaxed.

You realized now, that your suspicion wasn't true and thought to yourself, what he could possibly have for you. You should have known better to ever think that he would possibly hurt you in anyway.

You heard some barking as you got closer to the bedroom. "Corey, you didn't?"

"Yeah, I did. Look at him." He smiled and let go of you after you got in the room and you saw the puppy of your dreams.

A Siberian husky puppy, with one blue eye, and one brown eye.

"Baby!" You smiled, and ran to the puppy, and started petting it.

"It took me a while to find him, but I finally did." Corey smiled and sat down next to you as you played with the puppy.

"So, this is why you've been distant?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"But, why? It's not even my birthday or anything."

"Who says you can't get surprises when it's not a special occasion?" He took your hand in his and kissed your lips gently.

You kissed him back, and slipped your arms up around his neck.

"You're amazing you know that." You smiled.

"Yeah I do, but you're pretty great too." He laid back down on the bed, and pulled you down with him, as he continued kissing you.

The puppy jumped on the both of you, causing the two of you to laugh.

"What do you want to name him?" He asked you as he pet the dog.

"Hmm, how about Graves." You giggled a little and he chuckled.

"Graves? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, fine. Graves it is."


	20. Justin and the actress

You were a very successful actress, and haven been in the acting business since you were little. You met WWE Superstar Justin Gabriel one day at a Starbucks. You've seen him wrestle, and he's seen your movies. You were fans of each other, and hit it off extremely well. So well that now you're both married. You've won awards before, mostly from Nick Kids Choice, Teen Choice, People's Choice, and MTV Movie Awards, but now you were finally nominated for the big one. The Best Actress Award, at The Oscars. Justin accompanied you to the award show, and you were stopped by everyone on the red carpet. Everyone loved your beautiful long silk emerald dress and matching jewels. Every time Justin was asked what he would do if you won, he always had the same answer.

"Win or lose, she will always be the best in my eyes, and either way we're going to celebrate. Mostly because I already made the dinner reservations." It always made you giggle, every time that he said that. He always knew just how to make you smile.

The two of you sat down, and throughout the entire night you were nervous, but Justin was there. It was soon time to announce the winner. You took a deep breath and drank some water as they announced the nominees. Justin held onto your hand tight and rubbed your back to help you relax.

"Whatever happens, I love you. You know that." He whispered in your ear, and kissed you.

"And the winner for Best Actress is.." Daniel Radcliffe, aka the boy who played Harry Potter started off.

You closed your eyes. _"Get on with it already."_ You thought to yourself, waiting for what seemed like forever.

"[Y/N]!" You opened your eyes in complete shock as everyone started clapping.

"Me?" You pointed to yourself and asked Justin.

"Yes." He nodded his head and helped you up to your feet.

He hugged you tightly and kissed you quickly before letting you go up to the stage and accept your award. You felt yourself blushing as you passed by everyone and up to the stage. You hugged Daniel and accepted the award.

"Wow, this is amazing. Never in my years of acting, would I have thought, that I would be up here, accepting this award. This is a dream come true." You started off your speech, and wiped away a tear that was falling down from your eye. "Of course I would like to thank my parents. They've always supported me, and pushed me to work harder. I'd like to thank the many directors I've worked with, too many to name, you know who you are." You got some laughs from that. "All of the people that I worked with, again too many names." You got some more laughs. "Thank you to the fans, for all of your support in me, and last but not least, I'd like to thank the love of my life. Justin Gabriel, you're an amazing person. You're my rock, and I love you so much." You blew a kiss at him and smiled brightly. "Thank you, everyone." You walked off holding the award close to your chest.

You went back to the table with Justin, and after the award show he took you out to a fancy restaurant. You ate in a private room, so you could just be alone and not be bothered by anyone.

"Congratulations, you deserve this award. You're truly amazing [Y/N]." He smiled and kissed you.

"Thank you, so are you." You smiled and kissed him back.

He pulled out your chair and pushed you in. He was always the perfect gentleman and always treated you like a queen.

The waiter came and poured Justin a glass of wine, he was about to pour some for you, but you stopped him.

"No, thank you."

Justin looked at you shocked.

"What?"

"You always have wine."

"Yeah, well...I just don't any right now."

"Okay." Justin shrugged it off

As the night went on you talked about how great the food was, complimenting each other, and kissing passionately in-between courses.

You went back to the hotel and he slowly helped you out of your heels and dress, and you helped him out of his shoes and suit. He kissed you all over your body and picked you up, laying you down on the bed.

"Justin!" You giggled and tangled your fingers in his hair.

"I can't help it. You're so kissable." He smirked at you and went back to kissing your chest. His hand wandering down the side of your body.

He started teasing you rubbing you through the fabric of your underwear. His lifted you, to sit up, and unclasped your bra, tossing it over to the side and kissed down your neck, and started sucking on your breast.

"Baby...Stop." You tugged back on his hair and he looked at you confused.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing."

"Okay." He kissed your lips, and kissed down your jawline.

"I just have something to tell you."

"I know, you love me a lot. I love you too babe."

"Yeah, that, and-"

"And?" He stopped and looked up at you.

"And, I'm pregnant."

"You are?!" Justin jumped out of bed, and jumped up and down.

"Yes I am."

He grabbed your hands and pulled you up off the bed, pulling you into a tight hug. "This is amazing [Y/N]! We're having a baby! You're gonna be a mom, and I'm gonna be a dad." He kissed you over and over, as you giggled at how happy he was.

"How long have you known?"

"Since this morning." You smiled

"This day is perfect, I'm so excited. You're gonna be a wonderful mother."

You both couldn't stop smiling and kissing each other. You fell asleep, cuddling in each others arms.


	21. What is Drew doing?

3MB were in the ring, talking about how they're not taken seriously, and that they deserve more, for how talented they are. The Shield's music hit interrupting them, just how 3MB did. The three men of The Shield got into the ring and attacked 3MB for the 4th time this week. Later that night Drew was backstage in the locker room.

"Those guys suddenly think they own this place. I'll show them. I'll show them all!" Drew pushed a chair out of his way and pulled his hair back.

"Relax, amigo. I know you're better than them." Drew's best friend Alberto Del Rio said, trying to calm down Drew.

"I'm going to tear those guys, limb from fuckin' limb."

"You'll get your chance, soon. For now, calm down. Go shower."

Drew sighed. "Fine, but I won't rest until I get revenge on the justice hounds."

Drew went to take shower, and after the show him and Alberto went back to the hotel for the night.

Drew was still upset so he decided to go to Alberto's room for a bit, before going to sleep for the night.

"Si, wait here while I shower, since I didn't get a chance to at the arena." Alberto smiled and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Drew sat on the bed, he was frustrated from a lot of things that night. The Shield, creative team, and sexual frustration.

Drew quickly stripped off all of is clothes and laid down on the bed, propping himself up on his elbow waiting for Alberto to come out.

Soon his friend came out of the shower, only in a towel.

"Okay, mi amigo. Continue with-Whoa!" Alberto's eyes widen with surprise.

"Draw me, like one of your French girls." Drew whipped his hair back and smirked.


	22. Meeting The Uso's

You and your best friend were on line to meet two of your favorite WWE Superstars; The Uso's

"We're so close. OMG! [Y/N], is my hair okay?" You friend was panicking as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"You look fine, trust me."

"How are you not shaking?"

"I am, on the inside."

"Ugh, you are so good at keeping calm. I wish I was like you."

"Yeah, but you're the prettier one."

"Lies." She nudged you and you just rolled your eyes at her. "Come on. The line is moving."

Soon the two of you were standing in front of the table.

"Hi girls." The brother's said in unison, and the two of you just waved.

You locked your eyes onto Jimmy; your favorite of the two, and he locked his eyes onto you.

"Hi guys." You smiled, as you walked up to Jimmy

"Who can I sign this too?" Jimmy asked.

"[Y/N]"

"[Y/N], that's a really pretty name." He flashed a smile at you, and you felt like you were about to faint.

You glanced over at your friend who was frozen in place and you tried not to laugh. Jey on the other hand, couldn't hold in laughter.

"Hello are you there?" Jey stood up and waved his hand in your friend's face.

"Uh-uh-" She couldn't speak.

"I'm sorry about my friend, she gets really nervous." You giggled as you explained to Jimmy and Jey what was wrong.

"It's okay. It happens, right uce."

"Yeah." Jey laughed and signed your picture, after signing the picture for your friend and handing that one to Jimmy.

"Does she do that with the others, or just us?" Jimmy asked.

"Just the ones that she loves the most. You should have seen her when she came to face with Roman Reigns.

"Oh, she has a Samoan thing?" He laughed a little.

"Yeah she does." You laughed a little with him.

"And you?"

"Well I like you, so yeah I guess." You bit down on your lip, now starting to feel even more nervous.

"Just the guys. What about the food?"

"I like all kinds of food."

He smiled and gestured you to lean in closer.

"Meet me at The Hilton hotel." He whispered in your ear, and all you could do was nod your head, since security was starting to push you and your friend out.

He waved to you and you waved back as you held onto your friend's arm.

"That man is so perfect. The things I would do to him if we were alone." Your friend muttered as fanned herself, just thinking about Jey.

"Yeah, if you could move and talk, like a normal person."

"Hey, it was my first time meeting him."

"Mine too, and yet Jimmy and I had a normal conversation."

Instead of driving home, you drove to the hotel, to meet Jimmy.

"Why are we here?" Your friend asked as she looked around confused.

You parked and turned to your friend.

"Don't freak out."

"Okay."

"Jimmy told me to meet him here."

"WHAT?" She flailed her arms around. "ARE YOU SERIOUS! WHY?"

You held her arms down by her sides and looked into her eyes. "I have no idea, he just told me to. Now when we get out of the car, don't flail around like that. Okay."

"Okay." She nodded her head. "I promise."

You both got out of the car, and surprisingly she kept calm. Jimmy and Jey came and brought you into the hotel.

"I'll take care of this one." Jey smirked as he took your friend, leaving you alone with Jimmy.

"Um.." You bit down on your lip, not sure what to say.

"I wanted to talk more, and thought we could do that over dinner." Jimmy smiled as he held out his hand.

"Oh, okay. Yeah sure." You smiled shyly, and grabbed his hand.

He took you out to dinner at a nice restaurant, casual and not too fancy. You talked more about yourselves, getting to know each other on a personal level. You found it strange at first, and then you found it even more weird when he asked you if you had a boyfriend. Why did he care if you were single or not? You answered his question truthfully and said that you were single. A smirk grew across his face and he took you back to the hotel.

You went up to his room and sat down on the bed. Suddenly Jimmy's hands and lips were all over you. You pushed him off of you in shock.

"Jimmy what are you doing?"

"Sorry. You said you didn't have a boyfriend, and I thought-"

"Thought what?" You snapped at him and crossed your arms, not liking how fast this was going, but liking the fact that it was with Jimmy Uso. Yeah sure this was a fantasy you had, but you never thought it was possible that it would actually happen. Now that it was about to happen, you felt conflicted.

"I-I thought-" You cut him off crashing your lips onto his. He had a look of surprise and confusing after how you just snapped at him and now you were the one kissing him.

"I'm sorry. I was, just shocked." You mumbled, hoping that he would continue with his little plan.

He continued kissing you, carefully pushing you down on the bed and slowly taking off your clothes. You took his off his clothes and rolled him over so that you were on top. You kissed down his body and teased him with your tongue. He couldn't stand your constant teasing and when he finally had enough he took control again, rolling over on top of you and plunging himself inside. His thrust got faster and harder and the two of you hit your climax at the same time. Afterwards the two of you cuddled in bed and fell asleep.

The next morning you woke up to your surprise alarm.

"Jimmy?" You moaned, as you opened your eyes, looking down at him he was teasing you with his tongue.

"Morning." He smirked.

Once you were fully awake, the two of you went at it again, and after you both hit your climax, he laid down next to you and pulled you into his arms.

"You have to be my girl now." He whispered into your ear.

"Okay." You smiled, accepting to be his.

You snuggled against him and you could only imagine how your best friend spent her night with Jey.


	23. The All American Abuser

You and Jack Swagger have been dating for over a year already. At first everything was perfect, he was sweet and kind. He always looked after you, and treated you like a queen. All of that changed after the first year. For the past six months Jack has been abusing you. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. He controlled you, forcing you to do thing in the bed room that you were not comfortable with, and if you said no, he would hit you. Every time one of your friends would ask you about one of your bruises, you made up an excuse, that you hurt yourself while training, or fell in the shower.

You were in a mix tag match with Jack Swagger, against Dolph Ziggler and AJ Lee. You lost the match, tapping out to AJ's Black Widow. While going backstage, Jack pulled you over to the corner and started yelling at you.

"Why do you always fuck everything up? You're worthless. If it wasn't for me, you would be nowhere!" He yelled at you and punched you, knocking you down to the floor.

Tears rolled down your cheeks, and blood dripped down from your nose as you backed up from your boyfriend, nodding in agreement with everything that he yelled.

"Get up, you worthless slut!" He pulled you back up and the two of you continued on walking.

Little did you know that Dean Ambrose had just witness the whole thing.

Later that night, you were on your way out of the arena with Jack, when suddenly The Shield came out of nowhere and attacked him.

You were confused by this random attack and stood off to the side, watching in horror.

Dean approached you as you shook in fear.

"Please don't hurt me." You muttered, as Dean grabbed your hands. He lifted you up to his feet and pulled you into his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he pulled back for a moment, to get a better look at your face.

"Yeah."

"What happened to your nose?" He asked, your nose was bruised from when Jack punched you earlier.

"I tripped." You lied through your teeth.

"Don't be afraid to tell me. I saw what he did to you. You shouldn't have to put up with his bullshit. You deserve better than him. He doesn't deserve a girl like you, let alone any girl if he's going to be an asshole like that."

"But he's all I've got." You mumbled and glanced over at Roman and Seth who was still taking care of Jack.

"You don't need someone who's going to harm you, you need someone who's going to protect you from harm. You need me, I can do that for you. Be my girlfriend?"

"Please stop!" You shouted at the two guys and moved away from Dean, rushing over to check on Jack.

"Fine. Just think about what I said, [Y/N]." Dean signaled for his team mates to follow him.

You helped up your boyfriend but once you got him up, he pushed you down.

"What the hell! Why didn't you do anything?"

"I-I-"

"Don't give me fucking excuses. Now get up!" You quickly got up, and followed Jack.

For the next week, you thought about what Dean told you. You noticed that The Shield kept watching you, mostly Dean though. You knew he was right, but could you really break up with Jack.

You were sitting with Jack at catering and he started calling you a fat ass whore because of the amount of food on your plate, which wasn't even that much, but since it was more than his, he had to say something. Something came over you at that moment and you stood up, throwing the food at his face.

"Fuck you, okay! I'm done! I've had it with you, calling me a worthless slut, and hitting me all the damn time. We're over!" You shouted and everyone stared at you, as you. You walked out of catering and heard your friends clapping as Jack stood there shocked.

You walked around looking for Dean and once you found him with Roman and Seth, you put your arms around him.

"You were right Dean. I'm done with him. I broke up with him just now. You were right."

Dean was surprised, but he wrapped his arms around you and held you tight. "Of course I'm right."

"Get your hands off of my girl." You jumped up, hearing Jack yelling.

"She's not your girl anymore!" Dean let you go and got in his face.

"Say's who?"

"Me." You spoke up and crossed your arms.

"No one asked you, bitch!""

"Don't talk to her like that!" Dean punched Jack.

Roman and Seth soon joined in, and this time you watched with a smirk on your face.

After the attack, Roman and Seth threw Jack into a storage room and walked off as Dean grabbed your hand and pulled you closer to him.

"I take that as yes to being my girlfriend?"

"No." You shook your head, and he looked surprised.

You wrapped your arm around his neck and kissed him. "Take that as a yes."


	24. Skydiving with Justin

Finally your best friend Justin Gabriel had a day off from touring with the WWE on your birthday. Usually it was always a few days before or after, but now he was home exactly on your birthday. You grew up with Justin, he was like the brother you never had, and the two of you did everything together. Although why he after his dream of being a wrestler, you took a different direction to be a guitarist in a rock band. Other than your career, you both did everything together. You even lived together.

On the morning of your birthday, Justin woke up by spraying you with silly string. He tossed you a can and you grabbed it as you got up, chasing him around all over the house. Once both of your cans ran out of string, he tackled you down to the sofa and tickled you.

"Happy birthday!" He shouted as you laughed underneath him.

"Justin...get off! I'm gonna pee!" You shouted in-between laughing and he soon got off.

"Eww. Go pee." He looked at you disgusted and you rolled your eyes at him as you walked off into the bathroom. At least he got past the stage of giving birthday punches. Those hurt the worst from him.

After getting dressed and eating breakfast Justin took you out for your birthday surprise. A day of skydiving. He had always went skydiving, but today was your first time. It was definitely on your bucket list, and now you were finally crossing it off.

First you guys went through a practice run indoors before getting up in the sky. You noticed that the professional skydiver instructor had their eyes on Justin a lot throughout the day, so while having lunch before going up in the air, you had a talk with her.

"I notice you staring at my best friend."

"Oh, sorry, I just...I'm really fond of him." She smiled shyly.

"Oh so you're a fan?"

"Yeah, and I'm trying my best to stay professional."

"Why not go talk to him now. He's a nice guy and really cool. Go on."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, he'll like you." You grinned. You knew Justin the most, and all you wanted was to see him happy, with a special someone. He deserved it.

After your talk with the instructor, she started talking to Justin more and right before it was time to jump out Justin told you the good news.

"Hey, don't be mad at me, but tonight I'm going out to dinner with her."

"I'm not mad at all. Go out and be happy, besides my band mates are taking me out to dinner."

"Cool." He smiled and grabbed your hand squeezing onto it.

"Ready?"

"Ready." You smiled at him and he hugged you tightly before you both jumped out of the plane.

All the way down, you had a huge grin on your face. You kept glancing over at Justin, as he did tricks on the way down.

_"Show off"_ You thought to yourself.

The rush of adrenaline was amazing, and once you got down to the ground you were eager to do it again.

"That was amazing Justin. I hate how short it was though. We were on the ground as fast as we jumped off."

"We'll go again next time I'm home. I promise." He smiled and hugged you tighter than before, locking the promise to take you going skydiving again.

(I really didn't know if you meant going skydiving with Justin, or the professional skydiver is with Justin, or you set up the skydiver to be with Justin. So I did this.)


	25. Getting rough with Dolph

You were sitting at home and dinner was getting cold. You made dinner for two and wanted to wait for your husband Dolph Ziggler to come home. He did say that he would be home tonight for dinner, so what was taking so long? You tried calling and texting, no answer. Maybe his phone was dead. You didn't want to think the worse, so you just figured that he was stuck in traffic. You ate the food on your plate, and put his away for later and sat down to watch re-runs of your favorite TV Show. You watch a few episodes and before you know it, it's already 2:00am.

_"Why is he not here?"_ You think to yourself, and suddenly you ear the door open.

"Babe!" You jump off of the couch and rush to the front door, and jump in your husband's arm.

"Where have you been, I've miss you."

"Out with guys." He smiles and spins you around. Making you dance the tango with him down the hall.

You giggle at how he's acting, and how funny he's talking. At first you didn't realize it when he came in, but now it was clear that he was drunk. Which was unusual , considering he doesn't drink.

"Have you been drinking without me?" You crossed your arms and pouted.

"No, baby, without you." He slurred

"You could have a least called."

"You're not my mommy!" He shouted.

"Yeah, but I'm your wife, and you had me worried!"

"Do I always have to call you to tell you where I am?"

"Yeah, if you're gonna be coming home this late."

"Don't tell me what to do woman!" He tackles you down to the couch, and slaps you left and right

You try to block your face and push him off, but he holds you down by your neck and punches you.

"Stop it!" You scream and kick at him, and start throwing punches at him of your own.

Next thing you know, clothes were being ripped off and the two of engaged in rough, hot, wild sex. Hair was being pulled, flesh as being scratched and bitten. You went from the couch, to the floor, to against the wall. From the living room to the kitchen up to your bedroom. Each of you let out your frustrations in a very creative way.

After the two of you finished, having multiple orgasms, you cuddled up in bed, under the covers.

"You know what is the best part of angry sex?" Dolph asked and you looked up at him.

"What?"

"Make up sex in the morning." He smirked and kissed you softly.

"First thing in the morning." You smiled and giggled at his words, feeling pretty sore from tonight. You would probably be sore for the next couple of days.


	26. Edge, Lita and Matt

Edge just won his match against John Cena and to celebrate him and his girlfriend Lita had a little fun backstage. Usually Edge could contain himself until they got to his private locker room, but Lita's low cut top and short shorts wasn't helping. He took the redhead by the hand and pulled her over to a more secluded area.

"Adam. What are you doing?" Amy moaned as she was pushed against a wall by her boyfriend.

"What does it look like?" Edge smirked and kissed down her neck to her chest, as his hands moved up her thighs. He quickly slipped down her shorts and thong, and slipped his finger inside her, making her moan some more.

Lita slipped her hand down Edge's sweaty body, and slipped down his wrestling tights. He swiftly, lifted her leg up and wrapped it around him, replacing his fingers with his erect cock, causing her to moan louder.

"Fuck, Adam!" She moaned as she tugged on his long blonde hair.

"Fuck, Amy." He growled, as he thrusted harder.

They were both getting close to hitting their climax when they heard a very familiar voice shout, "What the fuck guys, get a room!"

They both looked over surprised to see Lita's ex, Matt Hardy standing there and shaking his head.

Edge quickly pulled out of Lita and pulled up his tights and walked towards Matt.

"You're not the boss of me Hardy. Now just run along, unless you would rather watch me pleasure your ex in more ways than you ever could." Edge smirked devilishly and glanced over at Lita, who was putting her shorts back on, and licked his lips.

"Oh real, mature Adam. Having sex in the arena, where anyone can walk in on you."

"Don't get mad dude, just because people would pay real money to see me fuck Amy, rather than you."

"Don't call me dude. We're not dudes." Matt pushed passed Edge and rolled his eyes at his ex-girlfriend.

Edge got mad and pulled his hair back, before tackling Matt down. Matt fought back as Lita just watch the two fight over her. When she saw that Matt was starting to get the upper hand she got involved and grabbed him by the hair slamming him head first against the wall and knocking him out.

"Maybe he was right, about getting a room." Lita said as she helped Edge up to his feet.

"Yeah, come on babe, lets continue this someplace more private where no jealous ex's can interrupt us." Edge agreed as he took Lita's hand and they walked off.


	27. Romance with Justin

"You are gorgeous, inside and out, and I'm a very lucky man to have you, Sophia." Justin smiled and kissed you.

Earlier today he had came home from touring with the WWE, and the two of you were on another one of your romantic dates. Each one, he had more and more surprises for you, so this time you decided to surprise him.

Tonight you brought him to the beach, for picnic dinner under the moonlight. You also brought your acoustic guitar. You always enjoyed playing for fun. After the two of you finished eating, you decided to play a song for him. It was one of your favorites and every time that you heard it, it made you think of Justin.

You started strumming and singing "I Won't Give Up" by Jana Kramer. Justin looked at you surprised, since this was the first time he had ever heard you sing. After you finished he started clapping.

"That was amazing. You have a very beautiful voice."

"You really think so?" You blushed as you set your guitar back in it's case.

"Yeah, I do." He grabbed your hand and kissed the top of it. "You should be a singer."

You laugh a little. "No, I can't."

"Yes you can. What's stopping you?"

"I'm too..too..shy.. I just can't." You shook you head. Honestly you were ashamed of your singing, since when you used to since back in school, a lot of people bullied you about it. Your close friends always said that they were just jealous, but it's always been hard for you to get their negative words out of your head.

"I can't, I can't" You kept repeating and shaking your head.

"Baby, listen to me." Justin put his hands on your cheeks and looked into your eyes. "You can do anything that your heart desires, as long as it's what YOU want to do. I love you, and I just think that a singing career would be good for you. Trust me, would I lie to you?"

"No." You answered, Justin would never lie to you.

"Good." He tenderly kisses you on the lips, his hands moving down through your hair.

You wrap your arms around his neck, and kiss him back. You part your lips from his a little and whisper to him, "I love you, Justin."


	28. Beauty and Ambrose

"Samantha, this came for you?" You looked up at the crew member, in the middle of your stretching.

"Another one." You got up off the floor and took the package from him. "Thanks."

He smiled and walked away. You knew that this could only be from your secret admirer. You've been getting lots of gifts over the past six months. Everything from a sexy dress, to 100 roses, even a pet tiger. Whoever this guy was, knew you inside and out. This time in the package was the collection of The Fifty Shades of Grey book series. You loved to read, but you haven't read these yet because of the mixed reviews they got from everyone. Inside the package was a note that read "Here's an idea of what I'll do to you, once I get my hands on you ;)" You blushed, knowing that he was talking about the bondage in the book.

You headed back to the locker room to put the books away, when you were stopped by Justin Gabriel.

"What you got there?"

"None of your business."

"More gifts from the grey face?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, you know that I love you. So are you accepting them?"

"Because, I clearly can't send them back since I don't know who sent them."

"Re-gift it."

"No, that's just rude, plus I like them."

"Whatever, I gotta get ready for my match. You better be out there."

"I will." You rolled your eyes and pushed passed him and continued walking.

After putting the books in your suitcase and walking out you bumped into Dean Ambrose.

"Oh, sorry Dean."

"Don't be sorry, I like it when you bump into me." He smirked at you.

You always thought Dean was cute, but Justin always got in the way. Then you had your secret admirer.

"You gonna say something, or are you just gonna keep staring?" Dean chuckled as he ran his fingers through your hair.

"Oh, sorry." You bit your lip.

"I know, I'm hot."

You were about to say something, when he was called away by Roman and Seth. He was gone, just as quick as he had arrived.

After your match you went back to the locker room and saw Dean putting a note on your suitcase.

"Um. Dean?"

"Shit." He jumped up and hid the note behind his back.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

You charged after him and snatched the note from him, reading it to yourself. "Did great tonight as always, enjoy the books and be prepared ;)"

You looked up at him shocked.

"Yeah, you caught me. It's me."

"Wow, I don't know what to say. I'm very flattered."

Now your choices were down to two men. The surprisingly sweet guy who showered you gifts or the arrogant guy who kept pushing to be with you, and honestly kinda grew onto you.

"Now that you know it's me-"

"Dean, I'm flattered, but there's someone else, and I can't chose one over the other right now."

"Then tell me who it is, and we'll settle it in the ring like men. The winner gets your heart."

You didn't think that it was gonna work, but you told him it was Justin and the next week the two of them had a match. You stood at ring side, watching and Dean won the match.

Dean got out of the ring, and grabbed you. He pulled you in for a kiss, with that one kiss and the match, he won your heart. The kiss was so amazing, it felt like all time had stopped, and that the two of you were the only two people in the arena.

You get to his RV and you tell him that you love him. One thing leads to another and you end up having incredibly hot sex.

A little over a month later you were told by WWE doctors that you are pregnant. That week after Raw in Las Vegas, Dean comes back to the RV and that's when you tell him.

The two of you were cuddling on the couch"Dean.." You start off, worried about what he might say.

"Yes, babe?"

You take a deep breath.

"Dean, I..I'm.." You sigh

"Well spit it out!"

"I'm pregnant!"

"That's amazing." Dean hugs you tightly and kisses you.

He quickly gets up and grabs you by the hand. He drags you out of the RV. He then gets Seth and the three of you get into a cab.

"Dean, where are we going?" You asked confused by his sudden eagerness to drive around town.

"You'll see." He smirks.

The three of you get to a nearby wedding chapel, and you're at a complete lost for words.

"Our baby should be born into an already married couple, and since we're in Vegas, why not do it now?"

"You're pregnant? That's great!" Seth smiles widely.

"Thanks Seth."

"Wait, why am I here?" Seth ask.

"You're the witness." Dean smacks Seth on the back of his head and turns to you.

"Dean..I.."

"Please." He grabbed your hands. "I love you."

You think about it for a moment, although it's not your dream wedding, you understand where he's coming from. You can always have your dream wedding ceremony when you renew your vows, so why not get married now, since you both have the chance.

"Okay, I'll marry you now." You smile and kiss him.

You and Dean said your "I do's" and sealed the official marriage with a kiss.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry." Seth turned his head and wiped away a few tears.


	29. Secrets from Kassius

You and Chris (Kassius Ohno) were always really close, since the two of you first got signed to WWE's developmental territory. The two of you worked closely and soon the storyline of being his girlfriend became a reality. The two of you both moved up from NXT to Raw. At first they only wanted to bring Kassius up to the main roster, but he wouldn't agree to it unless you were there by his side. The debut on Raw was success, and you were in the middle of your first promo when those dreaded six letter words echoed throughout the arena. "Sierra...Hotel...India...Echo...Lima...Delta..."

The Shield slowly made their way towards the ring. Kassius stood in front of you as the three men came down and surrounded the ring. Seth and Roman had their target locked on Kassius, but Dean...Dean had his eyes set on you. The three men rushed into the ring, and you quickly slid out, watching as they ganged up on your boyfriend. Dean kept staring you.

"Look at your little boyfriend now. Not much of a man is he!" Dean yelled at you, and mocked you for crying.

The guys did their signature pose over Kassius.

"I'm a better man." Dean smirked at you and licked over his lips. Rolling out of the ring, with the other two guys.

Dean couldn't get his eyes off of you, even as he walked back through the crowd.

Weeks went by, Kassius had matches against Dean and The Shield with two other partners. Every time you were around Dean, wither it was at ring side for Kassius, or backstage at catering, he always had that same look on his face as he did the first night that you showed up on Raw.

One night after the show you decided to finally talk to Dean. You left your boyfriend in the medical room to be checked on. He just had a pretty intense match with Dean, and got the worse out of it.

"I'll met you at the RV, kay." You smiled gently kissed your boyfriend.

"Kay, take your time. I'll be here for a while." He chuckled a little as the doctors tended to his wounds.

You left and looked around for The Shield. It didn't take long for you to find them in the parking lot on their way out to their RV. You took a deep breath and caught up with them before they got inside.

"Hey!" You shouted and caught their attention.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Seth laughed.

"Let me guess, Kassius has a message for us?" Roman rolled his eyes.

"No."

"Oh, so you finally decided to trade in your boy for a real man." Dean smirked and put his arm around your waist.

"No, but I would like to speak to you." You crossed your arms.

"Privately, I assume." Dean smirked and held you closer to him.

"Doesn't matter." You rolled your eyes and kept your arms crossed.

"Can we join in too? I mean, it's not fair to just make us watch." Roman chuckled, and now it finally hit you, what they were all thinking.

"Ugh! No guys, I'm not talking about THAT!" You moved away from Dean, just as his hand was about to touch your ass. "You're all disgusting, I have a boyfriend. Have some damn respect."

"Okay, fine. We'll talk." Dean rolled his eyes and patted Seth's and Roman's chest. They both walked off as he walked into the RV. He turned around and faced you. "Coming or not?"

"I'm coming." You huffed.

"That's what I like to hear." He smirked and stepped to the side letting you in.

You ignored his perverted comment that time, but that didn't mean you was okay with it.

The two of you started talking, and eventually you started to grow fond of him. You shared a few drinks and laughs. He was cool, and less psychotic then you thought he would be. You started laughing a little at the thought of how you judged him before getting to know him.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I was just-I used to be scared of you, because I thought you were really crazy, like psychotic." You admitted and blushed a little.

"Oh, I can be psychotic...in the bed room."

You gently pushed him. "Prove it."

"Nah, you're not ready."

"I am. I am." You pouted.

"Nope." He shook his head.

You pushed him down on the couch and got on top of him. "I'm ready for you."

He smirked at you. "Still not ready."

"What more do I have to do, to show you that I'm ready." You pulled at his hair and crashed your lips onto his. Rolling your hips down against his body.

Dean grabbed your hair, pulling your head back, and your lips away from his. "Take off your clothes, then you'll be ready." He licked his lips as you quickly stripped down, and then proceed to take off his clothes.

Dean let you take a bit of control, as you sucked him off.

"Damn, and you said I'm the crazy one." He groaned, and soon pushed you off of him and onto the floor.

He got on top of you and bit your lip. "But I'm still crazier." He whispered as he plunged himself inside you, causing you to scream.

He kept the pace fast, and thrusted hard. You loved every minute of it, and all thoughts of your boyfriend were irrelevant. The two of you both came, and right after you did, your phone started ringing. You picked it up and saw who was calling. Suddenly it hit you what you had just did. "Shit." You dropped your phone and just let it continue ringing.

"What?" Dean asked as he slipped on some sweatpants.

"Boyfriend calling."

"Boyfriend what boyfriend?"

You shot an evil glare at him.

"Oh-him.."

"Fuck!" You buried your face into your knees and tried not to cry. You couldn't let Dean see you cry, but you had just fucked up. You cheated on your boyfriend, them man who you loved, or thought you did, but now you were falling for Dean and the two of you just had incredible sex. You couldn't tell Kassius and break his heart, you just couldn't.

Dean put his arms around you and ran his fingers down through your hair. "Shh, he doesn't have to know. I'm sorry I put you in this predicament, but I couldn't help myself. I've always had my eyes on you. If you want to be with him, okay. But I know deep down that you want me."

"I do, and that's the problem." You lifted your head up and looked at him.

"So what's it gonna be?"

"I don't know, why can't I have both of you?" Then the idea came to you, you just had to hope that Dean would be for it. "Maybe I can."

"You mean a secret relationship?"

"Yeah."

"Well as long as you come see me, and we get to have fun like this, and you know that I'm your man and he's just your boy, then sure. Why the hell not? Have your cake and eat it too." He chuckled and that just made you giggle.

You leaned in and kissed him "Our dirty little secret."

"Yes, now go get back to the boy before he starts crying." You got up and pushed Dean.

Hoping with all of your heart that this would work, at least for a while.


	30. Randy doesn't like your boyfriend

Although you were 24, your older brother Randy Orton always treated you like a baby. After all you were the youngest, but still. You were a grown adult now. You were capable of making your own decisions, but when it came to dating, Randy wouldn't approve of it. He never did, he was always over protective of you, since you were teenagers. He'd flip a brick over the littlest stare from a boy and threw a ton of bricks if they ever dared tried to flirt with you or touch you.

You recently started dating Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. The age gap didn't matter to you, it never made a difference to you. Of course Randy hated it. Dad on the other hand, he approved, and once you told your dad the news he decided to invite Dwayne over for dinner with the whole family. The entire Orton family was in attendance, and everyone was seated around the table. The only one missing was your boyfriend.

"Dad, what's with the extra chair next to [Y/N]?" Randy asked and before your dad could answer the bell rang.

"I'll get it." Your father smiled at you and got the door.

In came Dwayne. Everyone greeted him with smiles and waves, well except Randy who just glared at you.

Dwayne went around the table saying hello to everyone, before stopping next to you and kissing you quickly as he took his seat next to you.

"What's he doing here?" Randy asked in annoyed tone of voice. "I thought this was the ORTON family reunion."

"Calm down boy."

"Yeah calm down boy." Dwayne repeated "Cowboy" Bob Orton, and that just made Randy even more upset.

"Don't tell me what to do, JOHNSON."

"Randal." Bob shot a glare at his son, and Randy shut up. For a moment.

"He'll never be apart of this family." He muttered but father heard him.

"Never say never."

"No dad, she's not gonna marry him. Never, not even over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged." The Rock muttered, and that just made you giggle a little, you knew he was joking and would never do that to Randy. Even if you did want to kill your brother sometimes, like now.

"You're just gonna let him talk to me like that?" Randy was now glaring at his father and then back at you.

"Seriously why are you even dating him anyway, out of all the guys in the guys in the locker room. He's hardly ever in the locker room!"

"Can't you just accept your own sister's happiness?"

"Not with you!"

"She's happy though, so shouldn't you be happy."

"When she's with someone better!"

They were now both yelling at each other from across the table.

"Randy, you should go upstairs."

"I'm not a little kid dad. Don't send me to my room."

"You're acting like one." Dwayne commented.

"I'm just protecting my baby sister."

"Shut up Randy!" You stood up and shouted louder than the both of them. "I'm not a baby anymore. I'm a grown adult, and I'll do what I want. If dad and everyone else likes Dwayne, and accepts that I want to be with him, then you should too. You always do this and end up ruining everything. Dwayne could finally be the right guy for me. He makes me happy, and as long as he doesn't hurt me. I don't need your protection! I'm a big girl Randy. Dad accepted that I'm grown up, and so should you. For crying out loud, if you want to protect a little girl, you have Alanna."

With that you rushed out of the dining room and out of the house. Dwayne quickly followed, leaving Randy and everyone else in the family speechless.


	31. Running into CM Punk

You had always went to at least one wrestling show a year, but this year Raw wasn't coming to your town. The closest Raw that was coming was over an eight hour drive. You decided to take the long drive stay at a hotel. You got to the hotel Sunday night and checked in. Took a shower and changed into your pajamas. You weren't ready to sleep, and it was still pretty early, only 10:30pm, so you decided to watch some TV. You turned off the TV by midnight, but you still couldn't sleep. You listened to some music hoping that it would help you sleep. Next thing you know it's 4:30am. Once again you had stood up all night because of your insomnia.

"Fuck" You mumbled as you got out of bed and started pacing back and forth.

You needed to get some sleep before Raw. You decided to go out for a morning run in to see if it will calm you down and help you get to sleep. You threw on socks and sneakers, deciding to just run in your pajamas.

You go outside the hotel and run around it. You were lost in thought while running that you accidentally bumped into CM Punk. You both ran into each other so hard that the two of you fell down on your butts.

"Ouch!" You both screamed out.

You didn't realize it was Punk until you saw him standing over you.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I was lost in thought" He said as he held out his hand to you.

You took his hand and smiled shyly. "I was too. Sorry." You blushed.

"I'm usually more aware of my surroundings, I haven't slept all night."

"Insomnia got you too."

"Yeah."

"I deal with it almost every night."

"Same here, as of late it's gotten more and more worse. Running usually helps."

"Yeah, you should probably get back to that."

"We, should." Punk smiled and started running. "Come on."

You stood there, unable to move because you were in shock.

Punk turned around and stopped. "You coming or not?" He shouted from the distance between you guys.

"Coming." You smiled and took a deep breath before running towards him and catching up.

As you both ran together you got to know each other on a personal level. You got to know Phil rather than CM Punk. You didn't notice how far you were from the hotel until you found yourself in the middle of a parking lot. There were a few cars and buses. "Are we far from the hotel?" You asked Punk, worried that you would be.

"No, just a few blocks."

"Oh, okay." You sighed in relief.

"Come on." He jogged up towards his bus. "I have an xbox, we could play Injustice." He smiled at you, inviting you into his bus.

"Okay." You accepted is inactivation and got on the bus.

The two of you played the game and joked around until you felt tired enough to go back to the hotel.

He took you back to the hotel and up to your room. On the way he chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?" You asked.

"My colleagues are staying here."

"Oh." You smiled, and tired to hide your excitement that you were staying in the same hotel as the other wrestlers. You were scared that if Phil saw you as a fan, he would start treating you like one, rather than the person that he got to know you as.

"Yeah, I have a wrestling show tonight, you should come with me backstage."

Now you were the one laughing.

"What, you don't like wrestling?"

"No. I..I..if I knew that this would have happened, I would have spent so much money on a ticket already."

Punk now had this surprised look on his face, like he couldn't believe he had just taken a fan onto his bus.

"Wow, well you could have fooled me."

"Yeah, this is why I'm taking acting classes."

"Well, you should still take my number and call me when you're ready, so I can take you to the arena. You can still come backstage."

"Really."

"Yeah, now give me your phone before I change my mind."

You smiled and gave him your phone. He put his number in and gave you a tight hug.

"I'll see you later [Y/N]."

"Later Phil."

He left as you closed the door. You plopped down onto the bed and got comfortable.

"Thank you insomnia." You whispered to yourself before falling asleep.


	32. Finally telling Roman

You sat on your bed looking through your high school year book, reminiscing on the old days. You were missing your best friend, more and more lately. To everyone else he was the muscle of The Shield; Roman Reigns. To you he was Joe the teddy bear. He was always sweet, and always protected you. You loved him, but never told him in fear of ruining the amazing friendship that the two of you had together. Now he was off wrestling, almost everyday. What if he got closer with one of the divas, started dating and fell in love, and got married. Then you'd have to live with yourself with the fact that you missed out on the most amazing man ever all because you were too scared. Well now you were done being scared, you finally going to tell him how you felt about him, and how you've always felt about him. It's now or never.

The Smackdown taping was in your home town, which meant right after Joe would be able to go straight home. He always invited you to shows in town and of course you accepted. The Shield's match was next, and you looked at yourself in your compact mirror. You wanted to look nice for when Joe would see you. The last time he saw you was a week before his birthday.

The Shield's music hit and they came down. You smiled and clapped your hands when you saw your best friend walk down the stairs with his tag team partner. You were so proud of him. He gave you a "sup" nod, before jumping off the barricade.

After they won their match and went to the back it didn't take him long to text you.

"Get your ass back here now, so I can hug you." He sent you. You giggled to yourself and replied back to him.

"On my way Joe-bear." You put your phone away and got up, grabbing your jacket and walking up the stairs. You couldn't wait to see him and get that giant bear hug from him. His hugs were always the best.

You went to the spot where he told you to meet him at and when he came over, he greeted you with that amazing hug of his. Picking you up in your feet and spinning around.

"I missed you so much Bianca." He said as he set you down to your feet.

"Me too." You smiled and he took your hand taking you back to the locker room.

You hung around backstage a little while waiting for him to change out of his ring gear and once he did the two of you went back to your place. One in and settled down on the couch, you told him how you felt.

"Joe, I have to tell you something important."

"Oh, no you're not pregnant, or getting married are you?"

"No, no."

"Oh, good," He sighed in relief.

"Why?" You ask.

"Cause."

"Cause why?" You crossed your arms.

"Didn't you have something important to tell me?" He crossed his arms, mocking you.

You took a deep breath, before blurting out. "I'm in love with you."

"What?"

"I love you, okay. I've always loved you. I was just too scared to tell you."

"And now you're not?"

"I still am, cause I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I just had to tell now, before it was too late and you ran off with some other girl, like a diva or something an-" You cut off by his lips crashing onto yours.

Your body melted as you kissed him back. His kissing was ten times better than his hugging.

He parted his lips from yours and smiled. "Truth is, I feel the same way."

"Really?"

He pushed you back down on the couch and hovered over you. "Yes, I love you."

"So.." You bit your lip. "Does this mean, that now we can be-erm...are we?"

He kissed you again this time rougher than before. "Yes, you're my girl."

You smiled as he started to kiss all over your body and take off your clothes. Before the night was over, the two of you had crazy sex all over the house, in a different position in every room. It was amazing, and by far a day that you would never forget.


	33. Honeymoon with Sheamus

"You may now kissed the bride." The pastor announced as you and Stephen shared your first kiss as wife and husband. You were now Mrs. Farrelly and you couldn't be more happier.

The WWE let their Irish Superstar; Sheamus, have two weeks off for your honeymoon. The two of you flew first class to Orlando, Florida. From there you boarded onto the Disney Dream cruise ship.

"Stephen, this is perfect. You're perfect!" You smiled and hugged him tightly.

There you were stepping on board. You were absolutely amazed by the ship. The Disney Dream and Disney Fantasy were two of the ships that you liked the best because of the water slide that was on it. You never been on a cruise, let alone a Disney cruise, so you were very happy that this was your first one, and that you got to go with the love of your life. It was literally a dream come true.

You loved Disney, and was a kid at heart, but you were very thankful for the adult only areas of the ship. It allowed you and Stephen to be very romantic with each other without worrying about little screaming kids disturbing you, or gagging over your PDA.

After a full day of fun you returned back to your room. Right away Stephen pinned you down on the bed and started tickling you. You kicked and laughed your way out of his grip before getting your revenge and tickling him. You loved how Stephen was always so playful.

You had soon worn each other out from the tickle fight and just laid down on the bed holding each others hands. He put his arm around you and scooted closer to you.

"I love you, so much [Y/N]." He whispered as he looked into your eyes.

"I love you too, Stephen." You looked up into his eyes and smiled at him.

You both knew what each other was thinking in that moment.

You helped each other of your clothes, and kissed all over the others body. Sex with Stephen, was always fun, wild and crazy. Using different toys and trying out different positions, but tonight was different. He was being more gentle, and sweet. Tonight you made love. Right there, out in the middle of the ocean.


	34. HBK Helps

You've been self-harming for a long time and had managed to keep it a secret from everyone. Always saying the same excuse if someone had asked about your scars. You'd simply reply with that your cat did it quickly changed the subject. No one knew of your depression either because of how well you faked your happy attitude while out in public.

You were out at your best friend's house. You and Shawn Michaels are very good friends, and he's always there to talk to. Without knowing it, he helps you a bit to get through the tough times. Earlier that day though, was tough. Everything was going wrong, and you just wanted to lay in your room, cut and cry yourself to sleep, but you had promised him that you would be there for his birthday party, even though you hated being around a crowd of people, no matter what the size of the group is.

After singing "Happy Birthday." and eating a piece of cake, you quickly separated yourself from the group and locked yourself in the upstairs bathroom, which was connected to the master bedroom. It was the most quiet and it was away from everyone else downstairs. You looked at yourself in the mirror and sighed as you leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. You took out your razor blade and looked at it, as you thought to yourself about cutting. But you couldn't, not in Shawn's home. You held the blade down against your wrist and suddenly starting hearing foot steps. You got startled by the sound of the steps getting closer and you quickly but the blade back into the bottom of your purse. You then saw some blood dripping down your wrist.

"[Y/N], you in there?" Shawn asked as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah." You got up and turned on the water in the sink. You grabbed some toilet paper and held pressure down on your fresh cut, to try and stop the bleeding. You even wrapped toilet paper around your wrist. You were glad that it was Shawn that came, but you really wanted him to leave, and hoped that he would leave soon.

"I know something is wrong, so open the door."

"Shit." You mouthed. How did he know? You turned off the water and put your sleeve back down before opening the door and walking out into the bathroom.

"How?" You asked.

"I've known you for a long time, and I know when something is wrong."

You sighed, if he really knew that something was wrong, he would have known about your little secret.

"You don't seem yourself tonight, usually you're always all smiles. What happened?" He asked and put his arm around you.

You frowned, at him. You really didn't want to tell Shawn anything, but you knew he wouldn't let this go.

"Come on, you should be happy, it's my birthday. Ah, now you're just bringing my mood down."

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I should just go home." You started to walk off to leave but Shawn grabbed your wrist and pulled you back, As he did he also ripped some the toilet paper and saw some blood on it.

_"No, not now, not today." _You thought to yourself as his eyes peered up from the blood stained toilet paper and up to yours.

"[Y/N], please tell me you had accident, and please tell me the truth."

You couldn't lie to Shawn, not about this. "I'm sorry Shawn, I started long before we met, and I just can't stop. I've tried. I just can't." You started crying. You never wanted Shawn to find out about this, let alone anyone to ever find out. You sat down on the bed and started crying.

Shawn sat down next to you and put his arm around you. "Shh. I'm gonna help you. It's going to take a long time, but I'm going to help you, to stop harming yourself. You're my best friend, you're like a little sister, and I can't bare to see you like this, and to know that you've been doing this for a long time, it just hurts me." He sighed and rubbed your back, trying to sooth you down. "I'm going to do everything that I can, to make sure that you stop cutting. I promise."

Since that day, Shawn has been keeping his promise to you, doing all that he can to help.


	35. Marrying Randy

Today was finally the day. The day that you had worked so hard for, for so many months, making sure that everything was perfect, from decorations, to your bridesmaids fitting in their dresses, perfectly. Today you were marrying the love of your life Randy Orton. You woke up early, and of course you had to wake up everyone else. You knew this would happen, and you were prepared for it.

You grabbed your air horn and went around the house, blowing the horn into people's ears to wake them up. "Wake up! Wake up!" You shouted through the house. "I'm not gonna be late to MY wedding because you bitches partied too hard last night to wake up on time!" You shouted at your bridesmaids, and at your mom.

"I can't wait until this day is over, so you can stop being such a bridezilla." You best friend mumbled but you heard her.

"Shut up and get ready!" You yelled at your friend, and then continued to yell at everyone else to get ready, before getting ready yourself.

You got ready and ended up being the first one to finish, so once again you started yelling at everyone to hurry up and finish getting ready. In this mist of this you somehow ended up messing up your hair, so you had to fix it again. Soon everyone was ready but now you had to wait on the limo.

"I told them to be here at 10:00 cause I knew they would be late and now it's already 10:30. Ten fuckin' thirty!" You shouted at your mom.

"Honey calm down."

"No mom! I have to be there at noon to take enough pictures before walking down the isle at 1:15, did you calm down when you married dad? No! That's what I thought." You sighed. Your dad was with Randy, cause he had enough of your bridezilla attitude. Everyone did, some more than others and had to be cut from the wedding.

Soon the white stretched limo arrived and everyone got in. You were the first in and the last one out when arriving to the venue for the wedding. Right away you were greeted by the photographer and took a lot of pictures. Afterwards you were greeted by your dad and Randy's.

"You look gorgeous, Randy's jaw will drop." Randy's father said as he greeted you with a hug.

It was almost time to walk down with your dad so he can hand you over. You started to feel butterflies in your stomach, and your dad noticed it.

"Nervous, princess?"

"Very." You took a deep breath.

"Don't worry. I was too. In fact I was more nervous than your mother."

"I know, she told me about how you threw up all morning."

"Actually that was because of all the drinking."

"Not helping."

He laughed at you a little and squeezed your hand. "I know Randal is feeling just as nervous as you, if not more."

"Really?"

"Yes, he told me."

You smiled a little, feeling better that you weren't the only one with nerves. The music hit, and the flower girl and the ring bearer walked down the isle followed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen. You saw Randy standing their in his suit. He was so handsome, and didn't look nervous at all. You collected yourself completely and squeezed your father's hand, holding the bouquet of white roses tightly with your other hand.

You walked down the isle, and Randy's father was right. Your soon to be husband's jaw dropped as soon as he saw you. Your dress fit perfectly on your body and showed off your best features. You tried not to cry because you didn't want your makeup to run so soon into the ceremony, but you couldn't help to tear up. This was your dream wedding and all of your closest friends and family were there to take part in this beautiful moment. All eyes were on you as you slowly made your way up to Randy. Letting go of your father and taking Randy's hand.

"Absolutely beautiful." Randy whispered to you and he pulled you in for a hug.

You each said your vows that you've written for each other. The butterflies came back again, as you realized that this would be the first time your parents would see you kissing a boy. You've never kissed Randy in front of your parents because you felt shy and embarrassed about it. You were always their little girl, their little princess, and now their princess was all grown up, marrying her prince.

You each said "I do." and before you knew it, Randy had given you the most passionate kiss he has ever given you in your time of being together. It was just as good as your first kiss with him, if not more. You parted your lips for a moment and now you let all of your tears out. You couldn't help but to cry, you just married your true love. The guy who caught you when you fell head over heels for, and never let go. He picked you up and carried you into the limo to go to the reception party.

Inside the limo he held onto you tightly and kissed you over and over again. "I love you so much, Mrs. Orton." He said in-between kisses.

_"Mrs. Orton._ _[Y/F/N] [Y/M/N] Orton. I can get used to this." _You thought to yourself as you cuddled up next to your husband.

This day was absolutely perfect, so far, and it would only get better from here.


	36. Doctor Ryder

Everything was going great for you since your debut on Raw, you made more friends, more fans and won matches, everything was good, that was until one night you got hurt by Jack Swagger. He pushed you off the apron in your mix tag match against him and Nikki Bella, and when you fell down you landed on your ankle funny. It hurt a lot, and you just hoped that it wasn't broken. You can deal with a sprain, but you couldn't deal with broken bones and having to be out for surgery. Your tag team partner Zack Ryder finished the match, but unfortunately Jack Swagger picked up the win, by rolling up Ryder and grabbing the tights. Just great, you get hurt and your best friend loses once again.

Zack quickly rolled out of the ring and along with the official, helped you get to the medical room.

The doctor checked you up, and you only had a sprained ankle, not to bad, all you need was some bed rest.

Zack carried you back to your RV and carefully laid you down on the bed.

"Thank you Zack." You smiled and sat up.

"You're welcome, you need to stay off that ankle for the rest of the night.

Zack took one of your extra pillows and used it to prop up your ankle he was being sweet, playing doctor and taking care of you. You didn't want him to go, but you did want to get out of your ring gear and take a quick shower. Zack respectfully to his RV to do the same, but he promised you that he was going to come back to take care of you some more. He really didn't have to come back, you were fine, but he did come back and you was glad that he did. To your surprise he came with the rest of his things.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to travel with you for the week."

"Oh, I'd like that. Thanks." You smiled. You usually traveled alone to stay focused and he always traveled with Justin Gabriel, hopefully Justin wouldn't be too lonely this week.

You went back to bed with Zack, cuddling you. You didn't mind the cuddling, the two of you always did when you got the chance. You always thought he was cute, but you would never tell him. You were staring at your crush, lost in your own thoughts, when suddenly he kissed your lips.

"Zack?" You questioned, not sure if what had just happened was real or not.

"Sorry, I'm just...I'm just glad that you're okay, and not too hurt." He smiled.

"Awe, thanks." You kissed him back sweetly.

He moved on top of you and continued to kiss you. He slipped off your shorts and panties and kissed around your hips. His hands rubbed up and down the sides of your body, slipping under your tank top and up to your breast. He grabbed your breast and massaged them gently as his tongue zig zagged down and slipped into you, causing you to moan.

He slipped his tongue out of you, and took off his boxers. He positioned himself on top of you, and took your hands in his, lacing your fingers together, before he slowly slid himself inside you. He kept kissing your lips as he slowly thrusted into you.

The passionate sex with Zack, made up for the lost.


	37. Sorry Daniel

Dolph had just finished another successful match against John Cena and to celebrate him and AJ were gonna do what they did best outside of the ring.

The two were in the middle of shower sex in the men's locker room, after everyone had left. Usually they always had quickies, and kept quiet, but this one lasted a bit longer and they were moaning loudly.

Daniel Bryan had came back into the locker room, because he had left his phone. Daniel heard the screaming and decided to go investigate. When he got to the showers he saw AJ bent over and Dolph thrusting into her ass.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Daniel screamed and threw his hands back and forth in his signature "no" motion as he screamed, before turning around to walk off. He couldn't believe his eyes.

AJ and Dolph stopped as soon as they heard Daniel's voice and covered their private parts with their hands.

"Shit you think he saw anything?" Dolph asked as he reached over for a towel and covered himself.

"Of course he did." AJ looked up at him annoyed and coughed.

"Oh, sorry babes." He grabbed another towel for her and wrapped it around her body.

Dolph then went out to see if Daniel or anybody else was inside the room.

There was Daniel sitting in the corner rocking back and forth.

Dolph rolled his eyes. "Babe, look at this." He called AJ over and she came over seeing Daniel and laughing a little.

"Oh, my god Daniel?"

Daniel stood up quickly. "You guys are horrible! Having sex in a public area. No. NO!"

"Sorry Danny, but if you heard us, you shouldn't have came in." AJ smiled and twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"I thought someone was getting hurt."

"Still should have just walked away." Dolph added

"You two should have went to your hotel room, that's the SMART thing to do."

"No, I'm pretty sure the smart thing to do is to walk away, which is what you should be doing now. Now shoo." Dolph said in an annoyed toned.

"I'm leaving, but I don't think I can ever get that image out of my head." Daniel Bryan shook his head and walked away.

Dolph looked over at AJ and licked his lips. "Now where were we?"


	38. Captain Ryan Nemeth

The cruise ship had just too sail, and everyone was on deck partying. You kept to yourself since you were here alone. Originally you were suppose to come here with your boyfriend, but that relationship ended yesterday when you caught him cheating on you. Since you paid for the entire trip to treat him, you ripped up his ticket and just came out here on your own. You wasn't going to waste all of the money now. You soon overheard some girls talking about how hot the captain is, and that he's greeting everyone. You then spotted the captain and you had to do a double take. It couldn't be? Could it really? Briley Pierce did recently get released from WWE's developmental roster, but still. Could it really be the one and only-

"Hello, Captain, Nemeth." He smiled that flashy smile of his and extended his hand out to you. You were in complete shock to believe that this was really Ryan Nemeth.

"I know you from NXT." You blurted out.

"Oh you do?"

"Yeah. I thought you were amazing, and I really wanted to see you get to the main roster and team with Nick."

"Yeah, that would have been cool, but being a captain of beautiful cruise ship to Hawaii is even better."

"Yeah this is pretty cool. Maybe you get WWE to do Wrestlemania on a cruise ship." You joked

"That would be sick." He smiled, clearly liking the idea.

The two of you talked a little more and walked around the ship. He gave you a personal tour of everything and gave you tips on how to make the most of your time here. You were now both on first name basis.

"Hey." He stops you from walking and grabs both of your hands. "Why don't you come with me, back to my cabin and we can talk more. I can even show you around my captain quarters." He let go of your hands and held out his arm as he winked at you, and it made you giggle.

"I'd be delighted to." You smiled, and linked your arm with his.

As soon as the door closes the two of you are all up on each other. Kissing and moving your hands all over each others body. What started out as hot make out session lead to a long night of crazy wild sex. Taking small breaks in-between to cuddle a bit, before going at it again. At first you moaned out his first name, but as the sex progressed you address him as Captain Nemeth. He liked that so much that for the final round he let you ride him and wear his captain's hat. When you hit your climax, you moaned out "Captain Nemeth" and collapsed besides him. You were going to be sore the next day, thank god the ship had a spa, cause you were going to be in need of it by the morning.

He turned over to face you, and grabbed you, holding you tight in his arms. Taking the hat off of you and setting it on the night stand. He looked into your eyes and smiled. "Anything you need, just tell me. Okay, sweetie." He kissed you sweetly.

"Okay." You grinned.

"And one more thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Please be mine?"

"Okay." You giggled softly, thinking it was cute how he asked you.

You kissed him one more time, before the two of you fell asleep in each others arms.


	39. Baby daddy Dean

You kissed your boyfriend Dean Ambrose on the lips softly before slowly getting out of bed.

"Baby, don't leave." He sighed and held onto your arm, as you sat up.

You wanted to shower but you couldn't feel your legs after the two straight hours of sex the two of you just had. You sighed and laid back down next to him.

"Okay, you win, only because I can't move." You giggled and he just smiled.

"I'll take that." He kissed you softly and held you tight in his arms. The two of you soon fell asleep.

Before you know it, it was Saturday and time for him to get back on the road. You dropped him off at the airport and kissed him goodbye. You always hated it when he left, but this was his dream, you couldn't stop him from that.

A few weeks passed by and Dean was home again. You woke up very early, the day after he came home. Your stomach felt like it was about to explode and you were shivering. You quickly got up trying not wake up Dean and rushed to the bathroom. You stood in there for about an hour before finally throwing up. Dean woke up as you came out and saw how flushed you look.

"Baby, what happened? Are you okay?" He cupped your cheek and looked into your eyes.

"I'm okay now. I just threw up." You frowned.

"Awe, my poor baby. I'll take care of you today." He pulled you into a tight hug.

He took care of you that day, and you soon felt better, you both figured you had just ate something bad the night before, or maybe ate too much. Then it happened again the next day, and the next day, and the next day.

"That's it I'm taking you to the doctor." Dean was getting worried about you now and honestly you were too.

"No, you don't have to. I'll go myself, you have a plane to catch."

"I'll get a later plane, I'm taking you to the doctors now." There was no fighting back with him, so you just let him accompany you to the doctors.

You got checked up, and Dean was sitting next to you inside the room the whole time. The doctor came back and your suspicions were correct when they announced that you are pregnant the doctor left the room to leave the two of you alone and you just looked at Dean, with tears starting to come down.

"Yes!" Dean shot up from the chair with excitement and lifted you up off the medical bed and spun you around. He put you down and looked at you noticing the tears falling from your cheeks. "Babe, why are you crying? We're having a baby!"

"I know. I'm crying cause I'm happy." You smiled and he wiped your tears.

"I guess that two hours really paid off." He chuckled and hugged you again.

"Come with me? Please, at least for this week. Please come with me?"

"What? I just can't."

"You have a week off though, so why not." He looked at you with puppy dog eyes.

You couldn't resist. "Okay, but you're helping me pack."

You never really went with him for an entire week before. The longest that you ever traveled with Dean was four days for Wrestlemania.

You went with Dean and he literally told everyone about your pregnancy. You tried to stop him because you thought it would be bad luck to tell everyone this soon, but he was just too happy, and you did think that his excitement was cute.

That Monday Raw was in Vegas and before the show Dean had a surprise for you, he wouldn't say what, he just said that it was surprise. You found it kinda strange though that he brought Seth and Roman along, but you went with it. He took you to a wedding chapel in Vegas not too far from the arena.

"We have to do it, our baby deserves to be born into a married couple."

You sighed, this was not how you pictured your wedding to be. "But Dean, we have nine months before this happens."

"Yeah, but lets just get it over with now, besides we're in Vegas, and I've always wanted a Vegas wedding." He pouted and looked at you the puppy dog eyes. He knew you couldn't say no to that.

"Okay, but on one condition."

"Anything, babe."

"After I give birth, we have a real wedding ceremony, the way I want it." You put emphasis on the "I".

"Deal." He kissed you, sealing the deal.

The two of you got married right there with Seth and Roman as your witnesses.


	40. HHH and a Hart

For a while now, you've secretly been dating Triple H. You hated keeping secrets from everyone, but you had to, because you knew your father wouldn't approve. If one member of your family found out who you've been dating, in less than 12 hours they all would know, which said a lot since you had a really big family. The Hart family was huge, but everyone was very close with each other.

Although you and Hunter both didn't like having to keep your relationship a secret, you were sure really good at it. Every time you would see each other you acted as if there was never anything emotional or physical between you two, and that deep down you despised each other, especially when around your cousin Natalya. Although she did have her suspicions about what you were up to, when you would suddenly disappear from her side. This started to make you worry that soon she would find out and tell your dad.

It's been six months now since you and Hunter started dating. Natalya is more suspicious than ever now, and to make matters even worse you dad was coming tonight. Everyone backstage was talking about how excited they were to be seeing Bret "The Hitman" Hart. But you were just nervous about having to hide your relationship with Hunter from him and your cousin.

You and Natalya both shared a private locker room for the night, thanks to Hunter's arrangements. You both got ready for your tag match for tonight. There was knock on the door, and you for sure thought it was your boyfriend knocking, but when Natalya opened the door, your dad walked in.

"Uncle Bret!" Natalya smiled and gave her uncle a hug.

"Good to see my favorite niece." He smiled and let go, "and how's my little princess." He said as he came towards you and gave you a tight hug.

"I'm doing great dad." You really missed your dad while on the road. You were just glad that you had Nattie by your side, even with all of what's been happening as of late.

The two of you soon went out for your match as your dad stood behind to watch from the back.

Although you lost match, the entire crowd was behind the both of you, which is what you loved the most, but you did hate losing.

You went back into the locker room, and you noticed the look on your dad's face. He was livid.

"Um..Uncle Bret.." Natalya could feel the tension.

"Nat, could you please leave me alone with [Y/N]."

"Sure thing."

You looked at Natalya, pleading her with your eyes for her not to leave you, but she left anyways.

"What is this?" He got up with your phone in his hand and read a text message "Looking sexy out there, as always baby. From HHH heart sign."

_"Shit" _You thought to yourself.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Six months." You mumbled. You hated it when your dad raised his voice.

"Six months, you've been going behind the family's back and dating him. Of all people him!"

"Dad, get over it. It's been so long. Just let it go."

"I've let it go. It's the fact that you have been dating a guy, that you know I don't like, and have been keeping it from me and the whole time."

"That's exactly why I've been keeping it from you, because I know you don't like him?"

"Then why be with him?"

"Because I love him."

"In six months? How can you love him in six months?"

"I've known him for years."

"But six months!"

"Ugh! You never listen to me!" You shouted and soon someone came into the locker room.

"Whoa whoa, what's going on!"

"You, dating my daughter for six months that's what." Your dad got in Hunter's face.

Hunter put's his hands up in defense. "I know you don't like me, but [Y/N] are in love, and we're happy, and you being her father. You should be happy for her. She's a grown adult and can make her own de-"

"No! Stay out of this Paul! I know what's best for my daughter, and you're not."

You stepped back, backing yourself into the corner of the room. You weren't sure what to do. You loved your dad and now you just felt like you betrayed him, and everyone else in your family. But you also loved Hunter. He made you happy and loved. Not once did he ever hurt you.

"Unless you want lose my daughter from your roster, I suggest you leave and never speak to her again." Hunter looked at you, now he was the one pleading for help.

You got up to your feet and finally inserted your way in-between the two. "Enough!" You shouted and looked at both of them.

"Dad, I love you, and I'm so sorry I had to keep this a secret from you. I should have told you from the start. I'm sorry." You looked up at Hunter. "Hunter, Paul..." You sighed. "You know I love you, I really do, but we shouldn't have ever kept our feelings for each other a secret, especially from my father. I was wrong to try to keep it from him." You turned around and faced Hunter. "For now I think you should go back to work, and leave me to talk to my dad."

"Okay." Triple H nodded his head and left the room, he tried to kiss you, but you moved away. You didn't even let him kiss you on the cheek.

You then turned to your dad.

"I'm not happy about you being with him, but I'm glad you at least know the error of keeping things like this a secret." He walked over to you and ruffled your hair. "We'll finish talking about this at home."


	41. Justin and Sophia Bush

Justin Gabriel nervously sat in the back of the car, reading over the script for "The Marine 4" He was called to play the lead role, and now was the very first day of shooting. Not only is this his first time being in a movie, but his wife is being played by the beautiful Sophia Bush.

Justin met up with all of the crew during breakfast before having to get ready for his very first scene with Sophia.

As soon as the two got together and the camera's started rolling the chemistry between the two sparked. Justin became friends with Sophia right away, as well as with the other actors, and movie crew, but he was more close with Sophia. Throughout the weeks of filming he started to develop a crush on her, but being too shy he would never tell her.

He decided that after the last night of filming he would take her out skydiving. Just a little something to leave a lasting impression on. He didn't tell her what they were doing, he just told her to dress in something comfortable.

"Will you please tell me what we are doing already?" Sophia begged once they got in the car. "Pretty please, with a cherry on top?" She leaned her head on his shoulder and batted her eye lashes at him.

"Alright." Justin chuckled, he couldn't resit her adorableness. "We're going skydiving." He smiled.

Sophia instantly sat up. "Like jumping out of a plane, a billion feet in the sky?"

"Yeah, it's fun."

Sophia bit her bottom lip nervously. She never went skydiving, let alone did her own stunts.

"Why? Are you scared?" Justin put his hand on her shoulder, she was all tensed up.

"Scared, isn't even the word for it." She sighed and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry." His hand moved down her arm, grabbing her hand gently and lacing his fingers with hers. "I'll be with you the entire time." He smiled at her and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "I'll keep you safe, alright."

"I know." She smiled and tightened the grip on his hand. She did feel safe with him.

Justin kept his word and stood by her side the entire time.

"That was so much fun, Justin. Thank you. You're amazing." She kissed her co-star on the cheek once they got back in the car.

"You're welcome." Justin blushed. "Anything for my amazing co-star and friend." He hugged her tightly, glad to be able to call her his friend, and who knows maybe this could be the start of something new.


	42. Lost and found by Y2J

It was late at night and you were walking around somewhere in the park. Somehow you had gotten yourself lost and now you couldn't find your way out. It was almost as if you were in the middle of Slender. Nothing but trees for miles on end. You would have called for help, but you forgot your cell phone at home when you ran out of the house, after another intense argument with your room mates.

You kept walking around, hoping to find a way out, or at least another person who can help.

"I'm going to be stuck here until morning." You said to yourself, starting to feel defeated, after walking for what seemed like hours.

You then crossed your path with a familiar face. WWE Superstar, and vocalist of Fozzy; Chris Jericho. For a second you though you were hallucinating. Why would Chris Jericho be walking around at this time of night. You didn't even know how late it was, all you knew was that it was really dark, but still why would be walking around at such a late hour?

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked you, placing his hand on your shoulder. You were tired, and your legs were weak from walking around so much.

"No, I can't get out of this god forsaken maze."

He chuckled, and you just looked at him confused. Being lost was no laughing matter.

"Come on, I know the way out." He put his arm around and lead the way out.

The two of you talked, just simply getting to know one another, and before you knew it you were out of the woods and onto the sidewalk.

"Wow, that was quick." You looked around finally seeing civilization around you.

"Yeah, I know this place like the back of hand."

"Funny, considering I've lived here all my life, and not once have I gotten lost in there until tonight."

"There's a first time for everything."

"Yeah." You shrugged. "Thank you though for helping me get out."

"No problem." He flashed you a smile, before looking at his phone to check the time. He looked back up at you, and by now you started to walk away. "Hey wait up." He grabbed you by the arm and stopped you in your place. "It's really late, almost midnight. You shouldn't be walking around by yourself at this time." He leaned in and whispered in your ear, "the creeps are out." He pulled back, slipping his hand down your arm and to hand as he smiled a little. "May, I take you home?"

You smiled and nodded your head. "Yes, that would be lovely." You couldn't say no to him, he was being super cute, and was a complete gentlemen. Plus he was your all time favorite wrestler.

He brings you over to his car, and opens the door for you. On the drive back to your apartment the two of you talk some more. Everything was perfect, and right now you really didn't feel like going home. You'd probably never see him again, and even if you did, would he even remember you, and the conversation you both had, making each other laugh?

He parked in front of your apartment building, and once again opened the door for you to get out of the car. He took you hand and walked up to the front door.

"Welcome home." He smiled.

"Thank you." You said softly, knowing that this was now the end of your time with Chris, and that no one would even believe you about it.

"You know, I wasn't expecting to make a new friend tonight, but I'm glad that I did."

You looked up at him in shock, did he just call you "friend."

"I really like you, and we have to hang out again when I'm in town."

"Really?" You didn't know what to say, since you were still in shock from when he called you "friend."

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Here since you don't have your phone on you, just put in your number." He handed you his phone, and for a moment you completely forgot everything you knew about how to work a cell phone, but he helped you out.

You put in your number into his phone and gave it back to him. "Here, just call and leave a voice mail or text. I'll get it once I get upstairs."

"Sure." He smiled at you and put his phone back in his pocket. "Good night [Y/N], and don't go getting lost in the woods without me." He teased you and hugged you goodbye.

Who knew that getting lost, could be such a wonderful thing?


	43. Dean and the non-believer Jericho

Dean Ambrose was always more of the rebellious member of The Shield. He didn't care about the consequences of his actions, and didn't care what anyone thought of him, especially when it came to his love for non-Shield believer Chris Jericho. Although Chris was in a relationship with their leader CM Punk, he didn't believe. That lead up to the relationship between Chris and Punk to be quite abusive. It just wasn't working out anymore, and Dean could see that Chris was unhappy in the relationship that he was in, even though he never told anyone about Punk abusing him, Dean could tell that something between the two just wasn't what it used to be. Surprisingly Dean was the only one who could see what going on, maybe it was because everyone else was too naive, or maybe it was because of his strong love for Chris.

When CM Punk left to take time off, you could tell that Chris was much more happy without his boyfriend, than with his boyfriend. Dean decided to take this opportunity and finally sit down with the Canadian wrestler, and finally tell him how he feels.

After they both had their matches on Raw, Dean went to Chris' RV. He knocked firmly on the door.

"Oh, hey Ambrose." Chris half smiled, not sure why Dean was here. Maybe Punk had told him to pass on a message to him.

"Hey, Chris. Mind if I come in?"

"Sure." Chris walked back and sat on the couch, as Dean followed.

"What's up kid?" Chris asked as he leaned back on the couch.

"I can see that something is wrong between you and Punk." Dean said as he sat down next to Chris.

"What makes you say that?" Chris sat up and crossed his arms.

"Recently when you're with him, you've been different, and now that he's gone, you seem much more happy. What happened between you guys."

"Nothing that concerns you."

"It does though."

"How?"

"Because it just does." Dean didn't know why, but now he was feeling nervous about telling Chris. What if Chris didn't feel the same.

"That's not a real answer."

"It does, because I-I"

"Out with it boy."

"Because I care about you, and I love you" Dean blurted out, and grabbed Chris' face, planting a kiss on his lips.

Chris pulled back and looked at Dean confused. "Dean..I don't know what to say. Punk is gonna-"

Dean put his fingertip on Chris' lips. "He's not gonna do a damn thing, and if he tries, he'll have to go through me, Seth and Roman."

"But isn't he your leader?"

"Not anymore. Have you seen what we have accomplished without him. We don't need him, and you certainly don't need him either. You deserve better than that."

Chris thought to himself, Dean had a point.

"So now I ask you, will you leave Punk and be with somebody who will treat you like the perfect man that you are?"

"To be honest, even though I don't believe in The Shield, I do believe in you, and I actually feel the same."

"Really?" Dean's eyes lit up. Chris actually felt the same about him.

"Yes. I am officially done with CM Punk." Chris smiled as he leaned closer to Dean, and kissed him sweetly.


	44. AU story

Naomi Knight was enjoying a peaceful night off of work. She had been lounging around on the couch and watching the news. All this month the police have been on the chase for a psychotic serial killer. Targeting women from 16-35. The police issued a town curfew starting at 7:00pm Of course there were those young collage students who never listened and partied all night. Naomi finally had enough of the news and turned off the TV. Her, sister and best friend; Cameron was the first victim earlier this month and she couldn't take it. She was about to go to bed when she realized that she didn't take out the garbage and that the garbage truck would be here in any minute. She took out the garbage to the curb of her house, and started to walk back, everything was fine until she was only inches away from her door. She was grabbed from behind and gagged with a black cloth. Naomi panicked as tried to gasp for air.

She wakes up sitting on a chair, and handcuffed to a leg of a black table. On another table laid various knifes in all different sizes. She blinked a few times, to regain full vision, and looked around her. Standing a few feet away was Dean Ambrose, sharpening the largest knife.

"Fuck! Why me?" She mumbled, remembering his face from the news.

"You're my next victim." Dean looked up at her, answering her question. He put down the large knife and took out a small pocket knife from his back pocket as he slowly walked towards her. He pressed the knife against her cheek and licked his lips. "Welcome to my killing room." He ran the tip of the knife down her neck, scratching her with it slightly as he stepped back.

Naomi winched at the pain caused by the scratch, luckily it wasn't too deep, but there was blood. Dean went back to the table and continued to prepare his weapons.

"I meant what did I never to do you?"

He chuckled maniacally "All of you women are the same."

"What's that suppose to mean? What happened in your life, that caused you to do this to innocent women. Did a girl break your heart? Was mommy not there for you?"

Dean snapped and lunged at her wrapping his hand around her neck. "You know nothing about my life! Nothing about my childhood!" He let go of her, and licked her blood that was on his fingers.

"Then tell me about it. Enlighten me."

"Why should I?"

"Because every legendary murder does so, besides who am I going to tell. You're just going to kill me right afterwards."

"Good point." He went back to knives, and started to polish them.

"You were right..." He sighed as he started to tell her his story of his childhood. "It all began when I was just a boy. My father committed suicide, and my mother was all to blame." He polished his knife and looked at his reflection on the blade. "She was a filthy drunk whore, never supported the family, she drove my dad insane. Every night constantly accusing him of cheating and never loving her because he got her pregnant with me. She always ignored me, she never wanted me, ever since she had me at the age of 16. My father had problems of his own. His own mother abandoned him after he was born, so he lived in a foster home, until he had to get his own place after my mom got pregnant with me since her parents kicked her out for it, and she refused to get an abortion." He shook his head. "Sometimes she used to call me an abortion that went wrong, and would wish that she would have gotten one. She even made me feel like she should have gotten one, but not my dad. My dad always told me that I was the best thing to ever happen to him, and he had promised me that he would always be there for me. I honestly thought my dad was strong, I thought I was the weak one. Wanting to kill myself, and cutting up my arms. I was only ten and I wanted to die. That's when it happened. By that time my parents were separated but my mom was still giving me and my dad hell. She pushed him over the edge and he stabbed himself in the head with the kitchen knife. My mom literally drove him to end his life. A year later I wanted to do the same, my mom still wouldn't take care of me, even though she had full custody. Social services tried to take me away, but we were always on the run. For some odd reason she wanted me around. Maybe because it made guys feel sorry for her, so they let her in, or maybe it was to get money from the government. I didn't know I was fucking eleven." He sighed again and wiped his cheeks with a cloth.

_"Is he crying?" _Naomi thought to herself, as she listened to him. For a moment she felt sorry for the guy, but he was fucking psychotic. As he continued his childhood story she took this time to escape, reaching in her hair she took out a bobby pin and used it to break the lock from the handcuff. He had his back faced to were and was completely distracted with his childhood memories. She had to escape, and if she wanted to live she had to kill Dean. Kill him and end this once and for all, not only for her, but for her sister, for the other victims and for the town.

"Instead of killing myself I killed the bitch responsible for it. I cut off her breast and stabbed her repeatedly passing it off for a crazy suicide. The cops believed my faked tears as I told them my fake story about watching her kill herself and crying in horror." Dean smiled to himself as he looked into yet another one of his fresh polished knives. He took in this moment as bask of glory, remembering how good it felt to end the life of his so called mother. All was good for Dean, until Naomi stabbed him in the back.

"Fuck!" Dean let out a painful scream as he fell to his knees.

Naomi pulled the knife out of his back and stabbed him again, in various spots all over his back until his fell down and rolled over onto his bloody back. He was coughing up blood as Naomi continued to stab him.

"DIE YOU CRAZY MOTHER FUCKER!" She screamed out as she kept stabbing him, blood flew all over her, and it just seemed like this guy wouldn't die. He kept fighting back, cutting her arms with the knife that he still had in his hand. She then remembered the Scream movies. "Sometimes women can be a bitch, but payback is always a bitch!" She finally stabbed him in the head, killing him instantly. She got up to her feet slowly, and dropped the knife. It was over, finally it was all over. Now she just had to call the police and her wounds taking care of.


	45. Miz has a secret

You sat in the doctor's room holding your head in pain. Doctors have been all over you since your match with Natalya ended unexpectedly. She had kicked you in the head a little too hard and you were diagnosed with a minor concussion. You ordered to take a few weeks off and given some medicine to sooth the pain in your head. You wished you had your boyfriend of three years, Phil aka CM Punk was here, but he wouldn't be back until Sunday. Just great, he was coming back and you were going home.

Soon came in your best friend's brother; Mike The Miz.

"[Y/N], I saw what happened and I came as fast as I could to check on you? Are you okay?" He asked as he put his arms around you, pulling you into a tight hug. Mike has always been there for you, since middle school. He was your older brother's best friend, and you guys were just two years apart, but he would always spend time with you as well. The two of you were always close, but you've been more close as of late since Punk took a break. You didn't see anything wrong with it, since you guys were best friends for years, even though rumors started going around that you left Punk for Miz. You would never leave Punk, you love him too much, and Miz knows that.

"I'm fine Mike." You replied. "Just a minor concussion. I'll be out of action for a few weeks."

"You can still travel though right?"

"The doctor's advised me to stay home for a bit, and get some bed rest."

"Oh...okay." He sounded kind of sad when you said that you would be going for a bit.

"I'll be back before you know it." You tried to cheer him up by giving him a tight hug and kissing him on the cheek.

"[Y/N], stop. Please, don't do that."

You looked at him confused, he never had a problem with you hugging him and kissing his cheek before.

"Why not?"

"Because when you do, it makes me wish that you were kissing my lips instead."

You looked a him a bit confused and in shock. "Um-"

"I've always loved you, and now you're with Phil, and I just hate myself for not telling you sooner. I had so many chances to tell you, and each time I just chickened out, but when I saw how hurt you got. You never got hurt that bad. You were completely knocked out, I was scared shitless." Miz explained to you as he held your hand in his. "I'm sorry I'm telling you this now."

"Mike." You squeezed his hand gently. "You know that we have a special bond, a special bond that I never want to lose, but you also know that I'm dating Phil, and we've been happy and in love with each other for the past three years. I love you, you know I do, but it's like that Doctor and Amy love." You sighed.

He pulled his hand away from yours slowly and nodded his head. "I understand...I guess I'll just have to get used to it, and be happy for you, especially if you're happy."

You smiled weakly, feeling bad that you had to decline him, and hoping that he wasn't too crushed.

"Come on, I'll take you back to your bus."

"Thank you."

He walked you back to your bus, well Punk's but it was both of yours. "Feel better soon, and come back to us okay." He hugged you tightly and kissed your forehead before letting you go inside.


	46. Lita surprises Punk

Even though Punk was dating Lita, he couldn't help himself whenever he was around Paige. He would always flirt, but nothing more ever came out of that flirting. At fist Paige thought he was just being really nice to her, but when she realized that he was actually flirting with her she started to feel nervous around him. On one of their days off, Punk invited a few of his closest friends over for a BBQ. Everyone had lots of fun, playing games and just having a good time. Paige was the last to leave and when she was about to Punk stopped her.

"Don't leave."

"Why not?"

"Cause then I'll be lonely." He pouted

"Okay, fine I'll say." She smiled and walked back into the house. She couldn't turn down his pout.

They both sat down on the couch and watched a movie, even though Punk kept poking her and tickling her. She poked him back the two soon ended up having a tickle fight.

"Phil, it's official, you are Pepsi wasted." Paige said in-between her laughter as Punk had her pinned down to the couch.

"That's the only drink I get drunk off of." He chuckled.

The two stared into each others eyes for a moment. Maybe it was all of the Pepsi, or maybe it was the slight sexual tension between the two, but within a blink of an eye, their lips crashed together.

Punk removed her shorts and slipped his hand in-between her legs, he rubbed her through the fabric of her panties and felt how wet she got from his touch. He reached over the arm of the couch and took out a condom from the side table draw while kissing Paige roughly. She then undressed him and kissed up his chest to his neck and lips as she removed his shirt. He slipped on the condom on his erect penis and slipped her panties down before roughly pushing himself into her. He muffled her scream with a kiss as he thrusted himself deeper inside her. They were both so into the moment that they didn't even hear the front door open and Lita walk in.

"Phil!" Lita shouted as she stood in the living room.

Punk and Paige both looked up at her in shock.

"Amy, I uh-"

"How could you? How dare you?" Lita questioned as she took off her jacket.

Punk pulled out of Paige. "Babe. I can-" He was cut off by Lita's lips. She pulled away slowly, and as Paige was about to get up and leave she was pushed down by Lita.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Lita asked before kissing Paige. Punk's eyes widened in surprise, as did Paige's.


	47. Punk saves you

You screamed out in pain with tears rolling down your cheeks, as Brock Lensar continued to whip you. You were his personal assistant, well to the world you were. In all reality you were his personal slave. Serving him whatever he needed and wanted, even sexually. When you didn't get the job done, didn't get it done fast enough or just refused to do something he whipped you like an animal.

One night while out at the ring with Brock, while you were trying to help him win, you ended up costing him the match. This made Brock furious and of course he ended up beating you with his belt in the backstage area. He thought no one was around, but little did he and you know that CM Punk was watching the entire time. He took out his camera phone and quickly recorded what Brock was doing to you for proof.

Next week on Raw Punk went out to the ring after the main event. Everyone knew of his support for women's rights, and he started off talking about that, and how a lady should be treated properly. He then showed everyone the video on the titantron.

You stood backstage crying your eyes out as you watched the video, you felt embarrassed that Punk was showing this to entire WWE Universe. Then Brock's music hit. He went out to the ring without you, you knew that after he was done with Punk he would go after you next, thinking that you told him, when all reality you told no one. You never even talked to anyone other than Brock and Paul Heyman. You wiped away the tears from your eyes. You couldn't let Punk get beat up, and you were tired of getting beat up yourself. You were truly afraid of Brock, but maybe now that Punk showed everyone what he does to you on a daily basis you can finally stand up for yourself. You grabbed a nearby chair and ran out to the ring after Brock. He was about to jump up on the apron and go into the ring. Punk had a chair of his own as he stood in the middle of the ring. He saw you running down and smirked as you hit Brock with the chair. Brock turned around and he gave you that look that he gives you every night right before beating you with his belt. Punk then slid out the ring and attacked Brock with the chair. You watched and smiled as Punk beat the living hell out of Brock and when his chair got dented you handed him yours. You were enjoying this moment, Brock was finally getting what he deserves. You then took off your belt and handed to Punk. Punk nodded his head as he took off Brock's shirt and started whipping his back, just as Brock would do to you. Punk handed you the belt and you got your revenge. This was perfect, but of course WWE officials had to come out and stop you guys, since Brock was bleeding all of the place from his nose and forehead.

Punk grabbed your hand and you both left the ring, going straight to his RV.

"Thank you Phil, you really didn't have to stick your nose into my business, but I'm glad that out of all the people, it was you." You smiled at him as you sat down on his couch.

"You're welcome. After seeing what he did to you, I couldn't just sit back and do nothing. Nobody deserves that." He smiled and sat down next to you, putting his arm around you and kissing you on the cheek.

This was the first time you ever had a normal conversation with him, and you already felt yourself falling in love with him. Over the next couple of weeks, you both fell in love. You knew Punk would never hurt you, he was always there to protect you, even when Brock got fired, he was still there protecting you. Punk was your knight in shining armor, and you were his princess. You were finally happy.


	48. Randy and Kyra

Randy was having a bad two months in the WWE. He was on a never ending losing streak and he had just lost a match John Morrison in his home town. Right after the match he changed and went straight home without saying a word to anyone. While Randy was out on the road, you stood home working at your job, but you always caught Raw and Smackdown. You knew that Randy had to be angry about his losing streak, so you decided to make him his favorite meal when he returned home to help make him feel better.

Randy stormed into the house earlier than you expected. "Kyra!" He shouted as he slammed the door closed behind him.

"I'm making dinner!" You called out and he quickly came into the kitchen. He backed you up against the wall and yelled at you. "Do you see what they do to me! Me of all people! Do you fucking see what they're doing to me!"

"Yeah I do."

"Two months! Every single show, even fucking house shows. I lose! If they don't change something I'm quitting!"

"You can't win all the time." You knew why Randy was mad, and you didn't blame him, but you didn't want him to quit over it.

"I'm Randy Orton. The son of the great legend "Cowboy" Bob Orton, and I've been on a two month losing streak. I've even lost matches to Zack Ryder! I should be main eventing, not jobbing to jobbers!" He punched the wall.

"Maybe they have something bigger planned for you." You tried to reason with him, and calm him down.

"You don't know shit!"

"Randal! Calm down!" You raised your voice at him, you were getting tired of his complaining, he would even call you and complain to you while he was on the road.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Nobody tells me to calm down." He punched the other side of the wall and backed away from you, he started pacing back and forth now.

"Sit down and wait for you food at least."

"I'm not hungry!"

"I made you food, you're gonna eat it!"

"You can't make me! You don't tell me what to do!"

"I didn't go through all this trouble for nothing."

"What trouble, it's just food, warm it up for me later."

"No you do it." You walked passed him and he grabbed you by the arm and pushed you back against the wall with all of his forced.

"I told you. Don't tell me what to do!" He slapped you, and you reacted on instinct by punching him in the face.

"You're sleeping alone." You rushed upstairs. You hated when Randy's anger got the best of him, but you were used to it, and usually when it got to this level you left and stood at your parents. You went upstairs and started packing your things, when he came in. He slowly walked up to you and put his arms around you, pulling you in for a hug.

"I'm sorry, Kyra. I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you. I love you so much, you know that. Please don't leave me. I need you." He said as he ran his fingers down through your hair. You knew his apology was genuine, and you put your arms around him hugging him back.

"I know you are. I love you and I forgive you."


	49. Fun with Roman Reigns and Jey Uson

"Oh, yes!" You moaned out, feeling yourself getting closer to your second orgasm during this hot threesome with Roman Reigns and Jey Uso. You were now on top of Jey, bouncing on his throbbing cock, as Roman was now slamming his cock into your ass. Before they made the switch Roman had came inside you, and now you felt the Jey doing the same, as he squeezed your breast while his cousin pulled your hair. Your walls tightened around Jey's cock as you came, Roman then pulled you off of him before jizzing on your body. You wiped his jizz off of your thigh and sucked on your finger. The three of you laid there in the hotel bed, breathing heavily. You always had night's like this, with your boyfriend; Jey and his cousin. It started out one night when the three of you all got drunk, one thing lead to another and for some reason this just became a monthly thing for you guys. Except this time, they wanted to go without condoms. You agreed to it since you were on the pill.

About six weeks later you were with the WWE doctors getting checked up since you've been throwing up for the past few days straight and they wanted to make sure that you were okay.

"Well, [Y/N]..." The doctor started off, and now you felt like you were about to throw up again.

"Our suspicions were right, you are pregnant. Congratulations."

Your eyes widen and before you could say anything, you threw up, for the second time today. The doctor handed you a paper towel and you wiped your mouth.

"I'll have someone clean that up." The doctor said and smiled at you.

"Well, thank you, doc."

"You're welcome, and again congratulations to you and Jey." The doctor said as you stepped over the puddle of your vomit and walked out of the room.

"Yeah...congrats Jey." You muttered to yourself and held your stomach, all you could think about was how the birth control pills was a complete failure and that the only time you had sex with Jey without a condom was when you had that threesome with him and Roman, and how they both came inside you and what if this baby wasn't Jey's?


	50. Roman's birthday bash

The surprise party for your boyfriend was a huge success. All of Roman's friends and family were there, and everyone had a good time especially Roman. Everyone soon left for the night and now it was just you and your man.

"Happy 28th birthday, baby." You smiled, wrapping your arms around his neck as you kisses him.

"Best birthday, yet." He said as he held you in his arms and kissed you back.

"It gets better." You smirked seductively as his eyes widened.

"Oh it does?" He said as he raised a brow.

"Yup." You wiggled yourself out of his grip and led him up stairs to the bed room. It was the one room that you forbid him to go into while at the party, and that was because you had a surprise waiting for him inside.

You opened the door and the entire room was lit with lavender and pumpkin pie scented candles.

Roman inhaled the smell of the room. "Oh, so this is what you've been working on."

You smiled, and took his hand leaning him to the bed, you sat him down on the bed and whispered in his ear. "Get undressed and lay on your stomach." You smirked and went into the walk in bathroom. Roman quickly took off all of his clothes and laid on his stomach just as you told him to. You came out in a cute purple laced lingerie set that you had just brought for this occasion in your hand you had a bottle of Durex Play 2 in 1 Intimate Lubricant and Massage Gel.

You crawled your self on top of him and squeezed the gel onto his upper back. You rubbed up his back, neck and shoulders.

"This feels so great." He said, letting out a lingering moan.

"It'll get better." You smirked as you moved your hands down his back, you got up of off him and playfully slapped his ass. "Turn over." You ordered, and he did.

"Whoa" His jaw dropped at the sight of you. "That is better."

You crawled back on top of him and squeezed more gel out onto his body, making a straight trail from his lower abdomen up to his chest. You rubbed the gel into his body, slightly scratching him with your nails.

"You're the best, baby." He said with another lingering moan as he grabbed your hips and moved his hands up your body, his fingertips had just reached your breast when you pulled away from him.

"I'm not done yet." You said innocently, as you then squeezed the gel on his hard cock. You wrapped your hand around him and moved your hand up and down slowly.

"Quit being a tease." He groaned out, and you just shook his head.

Roman wanted you, he needed you, and now it was time for him to take matters into his own hands.

He grabbed you by the hair and flipped you over onto your back.

"You know I don't like teasing." He growled at you, before kissing your lips roughly, biting down on your bottom your lip as he unhooked your bra and threw it across the room.

"I was just giving you a full body massage." You mumbled innocently as he sucked on your boobs and bit your nipples.

"Yeah right, if that was the case you wouldn't have put this on." He spoke as he unhooked your garter and slipped down your thigh highs, tossing both in the same direction your bra went.

"I had this on all day, I was just getting comfortable."

"Don't lie to me." He bit your neck and sucked on it.

"I'm not." You moaned out softly.

"Nope, this is an injustice...and you know what that means?" He bit your panties, and pulled them down with his teeth and threw it over his shoulder.

"What?" You asked, as if you didn't know by now what it meant.

He turned you over onto your back, and propped you up, so that you were on your hands and knees.

"It means, I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson with the justice stick." He rammed his cock inside of your ass, causing you to let out a loud moan.

He grabbed your hair, and held onto your hip as he thrusted in and out of you at a fast pace. He pulled on your hair, making you tilt your head back. You gripped at the bed sheet and bit down on your lip. You loved it when he was being rough and teaching you a lesson with his justice stick. It was why you always put on an innocent act. He moved his hand from your hair and down your body. His fingertips swept over your breast, he pinched your nipples roughly, before continuing to move his hand down your body. He moved his fingers down your body, rubbing his finger tips over your entrance and your clit. He leaned down and bit the back of your neck and shoulder.

"Cum for me." He slipped his middle finger inside you, and moved his finger in and out of you while simultaneously fucking your ass, before slipping in his index finger.

Your moaned out his name, and body shook as you came. He pulled out of you as you just collapsed on the bed, but he wasn't done with you yet. Roman turned you over onto your back and before you could catch your breath he rammed his cock into your wet pussy. You let out another loud moan. He lifted your legs up over his shoulders and pushed himself deeper inside of you. He pulled onto your hair as you pulled onto his. He made you cum again before dropping your legs back down on the bed and letting out his tribal scream as he came inside of you.

He collapsed down on top of you and kissed you sweetly. "By far, my best birthday." You both smiled as you thought to yourself how on earth were you gonna top next year's?

A month later you received amazing news from your doctor that you were pregnant. Roman came home the next day, and you made a nice fancy candle lit dinner. You finished your dessert and you grabbed his hand gently.

"Babe, I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?" He asked and placed his other hand on your lap.

"I went to the doctor's yesterday..."

His looked at you with worry in his eyes when you paused.

"And..."

"And?..."

"I'm..."

He rolled his eyes at you playfully. "Out with it, woman!"

"I'm pregnant!" You exclaimed as you stood up.

Roman stood up just as fast as you did and picked you up in his arms. "This is the best news!" You giggled at his happiness, as he moved away from the table and spun you around. He carefully set you down to your feet and held you by your waist, kneeling down he lifted up your shirt a little and kissed your stomach. It brought a happy tear to your eye, just seeing his reaction.

He was simply best boyfriend you could ever ask for.


	51. The Shield and The Justice Angels

The Justice Angels were the female Shield, they were made up of you (Samantha) and your two sisters; Starr and Sky. You were the only triplets in the WWE. Starr was the sweetest, Sky was the smartest and you were the most badass out of the three. Everyone loved you guys for finally bringing justice to the divas division. The boys of The Shield loved you girls the most, and you loved them back. You dated Dean, Starr dated Seth and Sky dated Roman. The six of you always hung out together outside of the ring, and went on triple dates. The only time you all weren't with each other was during sexy times with your boyfriend's. Everything was perfect for you, you couldn't be more happier. You had your dream job, and your sisters were with you every step of the way, and each of you had amazing boyfriend's.

One day on your day off, the boys took the three of you to Disneyland. You had fun going on all of the rides. You road Tower Of Terror probably 20 times and the guys were being extra sweet all day. When it started to get late, each couple split up and went into different areas of the park. Dean took you to your favorite area of the park, Seth took Starr to her favorite and Roman took Sky's to her's.

"Don't get me wrong, I love your sisters, and my dudes, but I love our alone time together." Dean said to you as he walked with you up to the front of the castle.

"I know, I love it too." You stopped walking and kissed him sweetly. You started to walk, but he pulled you back and kissed you again.

"I love you so much, Samantha. I love everything about you, and I couldn't imagine my life with you in it. You're the best thing that could ever happen to me, and I don't ever want to lose you."

"Awe, baby." You cupped his cheeks, and kissed him again. Dean then went down on one knee and took out small box from his pocket.

"Marry me? Please." You teared up, at his words, and the fact that he was proposing to you in front of Sleeping Beauty's castle.

"Yes." You nodded your head, and watched as he slipped the ring onto your finger. He got up to his feet, kissed you passionately and picked you up in his arms, spinning you around.

It was if the park was empty, that was until you heard your two sister's shouting out for you.

"Sam, Sky look! Seth and I-"

"And Roman and I-"

"And me and Dean!" The three of you looked down at your ring fingers and then looked back up the guys who were just smiling.

You and your sister's realized that each of you all got engaged to your boyfriend's at the same time, and you all couldn't be more happier for each other. You shared a hug with your sisters, and congratulated each other, and gawked over each others rings. That night was truly the best night of your lives, and it was something that you all would never forget.


	52. Dean joins in with you and Punk

"Oh Aleigh" Punk groaned out as he slammed into you so hard that the supplies in the janitors closet started falling off the shelf. Usually you two waited until you got back to his bus, but tonight you couldn't wait to get him out of his clothes, just something about his hair, and wolverine beard made you go crazy. You had to have him right there at that moment. The two of you were so into it that you didn't even notice the sound of the door opening and closing.

"My two best friends, don't even invite me to play. Shame."

Punk stopped moving and when you opened your eyes, you saw Dean standing behind Punk and shaking his head.

"Fuck." You muttered and Punk looked over his shoulder. He slid out of you and sighed out of annoyance.

"Damn it."

"Don't let me stop you guys." Dean pushed Punk up against you and smacked Punk's ass.

You and Punk looked into each others eyes, as if you were communicating with each other, through your thoughts. You both smirked, agreeing to continue on with Dean. You put your arms around your boyfriend's neck.

"Sorry about not inviting you, it won't happen again." Punk said before slamming himself back into you. You dug your nails into his skin, and Dean came around to you, he pulled your hair to the side and bit your neck.

Dean then went behind Punk, and grabbed his shoulders, you knew what Dean was going to do, and you just hoped that Punk was ready for it. Without warning him, Dean slammed himself into Punk's ass, and Punk let out a loud groan. "Fuck, man. A little warning next time." Punk said as he groaned out.

Dean was making Punk scream and it made you get a bit jealous, you wanted some of Dean. Dean must have seen the pleading look in your eyes, because he pulled Punk out of you and pushed him against the wall. He made you bend over and suck off Punk. As you did Dean rammed into you from behind. You felt the amount of pain and pleasure that Punk had felt just before, and you loved it. Dean reached over and played with your breast as Punk pulled on your hair and groaned out your name as he shot his load into your mouth. You came as well and expected Dean to cum as well, but instead the guys turned you around and now Punk was slamming into you as you sucked on Dean's cock. Punk surprised you by going harder, and the sudden roughness made you bite down a little on Dean's cock, but he liked it. You came again, and this time Dean shot his load into your mouth. You felt weak and the guys could see that. Punk held you up as Dean pulled up his pants.

"That was fun." Punk said.

"Yeah." Dean nodded in agreement before walking out.


	53. Roman Reigns has a secret crush

You laid down in the hospital bed as you waited for the doctor to take you into surgery. You kept looking over your "good luck" text messages from your guy friends; John Cena, Sheamus, Randy, Seth, Dean and Roman. They made you smile, and feel less nervous about going into surgery.

"You'll be fine, Victoria. This isn't the first time you've gone under the knife." Kaitlyn said to you, noticing how nervous you looked.

"Yeah, you had knee surgery." AJ added.

"But this is for my gallbladder."

"You'll still be fine, and after you get out we can go get our nails done." Brie smiled.

Your girl friends; Kaitlyn, AJ and Brie stood with you at the hospital to keep you company. Soon the doctor came in and took you of to the surgery room.

After the surgery you woke up in the comfortable bed. You rubbed your eyes, until your vision became clear and you saw Roman sitting down on a chair next to you.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty." He smiled and sat up, kissing your forehead.

"What's behind your back?" You asked, noticing that he was holding something behind his back.

"A little get well soon present, from me to you." He grinned and held out the stuffed bear out to you.

"Awe, it's cute, thank you." You thanked him for the gift as you took it and held it close to you.

"I can't wait until they release you, and then you can get back in the ring." He said as he cupped your cheek in the palm of his hand.

"Me too." You agreed, but noticed that Roman kept staring at you.

Suddenly Roman leaned in and kissed your lips, it was a very long, sweet and passionate kiss that took by surprised.

"Sorry I-" You put your finger over his lips to stop him from talking.

"Don't be sorry."

"Good, because I really like you, and I would like you to be mine."

You pulled him back in and kissed him again, just as sweet as how he kissed you.

"So I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes." You then heard loud clapping and cheering from outside. You both looked up and saw the girls through the window on the door.

"Can you go get them." You asked Roman and he nodded his head while laughing. He opened up the door and let the girls inside.

"Didn't anyone tell you that spying is bad." You asked them but they all kept giggling.

"Sorry-it's just-we had to." AJ said.

"Yeah it's about damn time you asked her out." Kaitlyn said as she playfully punched Roman's arm.

"What?" You asked. "You knew?"

"We all knew, even the guys. It was pretty damn obvious." Brie said

"Not to me."

"Clearly." AJ added.

You facepalmed and sighed at how all of your friends knew about Roman's crush but they didn't tell you. "Why didn't you tell me."

"I made them promise to keep it a secret." Roman answered.

"OMG we have to tell the guys now!" Brie took out her phone.

"Kiss and I'll take a picture and send it to them." AJ suggested as she took out her phone.

"A-" Roman tried to stop her.

"I SAID KISS!" AJ shouted.

Kaitlyn then grabbed Roman by his hair and pulled him to you, she grabbed your hair and pushed the two of you together. "Now kiss." She ordered before running out of frame. You and Roman laughed but the two of you decided to make them happy and you both kissed as AJ took the picture.

"There sent" AJ smiled after sending the picture out the guys.

"Thanks." Roman said in a bit of an annoying tone. "If you girls don't mind could we-"

"Oh yeah, sure thing." AJ said

"Yeah have all of the alone time you need." Brie added and the girls left.

Roman sat back down on the chair and you held the bear tight. It wasn't long before the two of you started getting a bunch of text messages from the guys saying "congrats" and stuff like "it's about damn time" and "how was the kiss?"

Today was defiantly a good day thanks to Roman, and all of your friends.


	54. Crazy ex, Dean

"You shouldn't have left me. I loved you, and I still do."

"No Dean you're obsessed, now let me go!" You shouted at your ex boyfriend Dean Ambrose. There was a time where you loved him, but soon you realized that he was too obsessive with you. He started getting controlling of your life, from who you can be with friends with, and what you were allowed to wear. He even hit you a few times during arguments and he sex started to get more and more aggressive, especially if there was something he want to do with you and you didn't feel comfortable with. When you told him you wanted to get into wrestling he wouldn't have any part of it. He told you that you were too small, and that you would never make it, but look at where you are now. In the WWE, and of course you knew that this day would come where you would run into your crazy ex, but this was your dream so you wasn't gonna let that bother you. That was until after your first match on Smackdown. You crossed paths with Dean, and of course the two of you got into an argument over the break up that happened almost four years ago and now he had you pinned against the wall.

"Come on, babe. I know you like it when I hold you like this." He licked his lips and pulled your arms up over your head. "It just gets you all wet, doesn't it?" He smirked, as he leaned in close to you, your lips now just inches apart. "Just admit it you still want me and need me as much as I want and need you."

"Nope." You shook your head. Truth be told, if he changed his obsessive controlling ways, maybe you would give him a second chance, just maybe.

"Don't lie to me." He slowly licked your cheek.

"Don't you have to be somewhere?" You asked him, knowing that he had a match scheduled for later tonight.

"Yeah, but I won't leave until I get what I want."

"And what's that."

"You in my bed." You rolled your eyes at him. "But.." He continued. "Since it's unlikely I'll get that from you right now, I'll settle for just a kiss."  
He puckered his lips.

"Why would I even kiss you?"

"Don't you want me to let you go?"

"Yeah but, no. I don't kiss assholes."

"You had no problem kissing this asshole over four years ago."

"Dean..."

"It's just one little kiss, it's not like I'm asking you to drop your panties." He chuckled. "Or do you have a boyfriend, is that it?"

"No."

"So?"

It was clear that Dean wasn't going to give up until he got what he wanted. As much as you didn't like him for what he did to you, you didn't want him to get into any trouble. So you quickly pecked his lips.

"There." You said.

"That wasn't a REAL kiss."

You sighed. "Fine." You kissed him for real this time. He moved his hands down your wrist, over the sides of your body and down to your hips, before slowly pulling back away from the kiss. "See, what that so hard." He stepped back, smirking at you and looking over your body from head to toe. You shook your head and watched as he slowly walked away. He left you there confused about your current feelings for him.


	55. Naughty flirting with Dean

Your first night on Raw was a success, you had a lot of fun and the crowd loved you. You got to the back and the few friends that you had made from being in NXT came by and congratulated you. You soon met up with The Shield having remembered Seth and Roman from ROH when you met them briefly. It was your first time meeting Dean though.

"Hey, hot stuff." Dean greeted you with a smirk. "Nice moves out there."

"Thanks. You have some pretty good moves too."

"Oh you've seen my matches?"

"A few."

"You know I could teach you a few more moves if you want." Dean put his arm around you.

"Oh really, I bet I could teach you a few moves as well." You leaned in closer to him and licked your lips.

"You're that confident, huh?"

"Yeah, I learned a lot over the years."

"So you're well experienced." He licked his lips and ran his finger down your neck.

"You can say so."

Seth and Roman looked at each other, and exchanged smiles. They knew very well where this was going, with the way you and Dean were flirting with each other. So the two just quietly walked off, not wanting to get in the way.

You and Dean continued to talk dirty to each other, until he got you to his hotel room. After all of the naughty flirting, the two of you ended up rough wild sex. It was so rough that your loud moans could be heard throughout the entire floor you were on, and possibly the floors above and under you, but you didn't care, especially Dean, he wanted everyone to hear you scream his name.


	56. Dean's first girlfriend

It's been almost ten years, but you could never forget the day that you and your boyfriend had to part ways. Back then he was just Jon, and you were his first real girlfriend. You dated all throughout high school and everyone said that the two of you were perfect for each other, and were simply meant to be. You promised to never break up, but then you had to move away for collage and he had to leave to start on his wrestling career. You both went your separate ways to follow your dreams. Yours of being a photographer and his of being a wrestler. Before leaving he swore to you that you will always be the only one that he loves, he promised it.

You had recently got a new job in the WWE as a photographer. Your job was to take exclusive backstage photos of the Superstars and Divas getting ready for their matches and segments to be put up on the WWE App. You were excited as you were given the free will to follow anyone you wanted as long they were in certain areas of the arena.

You knew exactly who you wanted to see first, so you walked around the arena looking for Dean. You found Dean but oddly enough he wasn't with Seth and Roman, he was with Paige. You saw the two of them sitting down next to each other, a little too close to comfort and saw that he put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. You couldn't hear what they were saying though, but seeing him that close to another girl, hurt you. In fact it broke your heart. You quickly got out of your hiding place to leave before the tears started to come out, but you made too much noise and Dean shot up from his chair.

"Who's there? Seth if that's you spying again, I will kick your ass after our match."

You turned around, and cursed under your breath. "Hi, sorry." You spoke up as you faced Dean for the first time since the break up.

His eyes widened with surprise. "[Y/N], is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me." You faked a smile as you walked closer to him.

"Uh-Sar-" He turned to Paige, and she stood up from her chair.

"Say no more. I'll catch up with you later." She said in her thick accent as she walked away.

Dean quickly walked over to you and wrapped his arms around you, he held you in his arms tight, a little too tight.

"Jon-can't-breathe."

"Oh sorry." He let go of you, and cupped your cheek, and stared into your eyes. "You're still beautiful as always, but I have to ask what are you doing here?"

"I got a job as a photographer." You smiled a little.

"That's great. Look us, both working for the same company, our dreams a reality. I'm so happy for you!" He hugged you again and kissed your cheek.

"I missed you, I really did. We need to catch up, and I need to-"

"Ambrose! Get your ass here!" Dean was cut off by Roman.

"Stop flirting with the crew and come on, we gotta go." Seth added as him and Roman pulled Dean away.

"Meet back here in thirty minutes!" Dean shouted as he was dragged away by his partners.

You felt a bit confused, but you still met Dean when he told you. Forty minutes had passed, and you were about to leave when someone grabbed your waist from behind you. You shirked and jumped up in surprised, then you heard Dean's laughter.

"Got you!" He chuckled as he let you go.

"Not funny." You turned around and crossed your arms What took so long? Flirting with co-workers or did you have to see your girl?"

Dean looked confused for a moment. "The guys always joke about me flirting, and what girl? I don't have a girl."

"Don't lie to me, that girl you were with earlier."

"Paige.." He looked at you, clearly he was unamused.

"You were all over each other."

"Listen, let me set this straight. Me and her, are just friends, and since the creative team told us the plan to start having Paige and I team up and date on screen, we figured we would spend more time together, to build the chemistry needed to make it believable."

"Oh really."

"Have I ever lied to you?" He was raising his voice, and that was never good.

"No." You answered.

"Exactly!" He grabbed your hands and held them tight. "[Y/N], I hate that we broke up the way that we did. I hate that we couldn't keep that first promise of never breaking up, but I swear... I never broke that last promise to you. Not once have I ever stopped thinking about you. Yeah sure I've gone out on a couple of dates here and there just to get out and have fun, but I never stopped loving you." He moved his hand up to your cheek, and kissed you passionately.

You were surprised that he had just said that, you thought for sure he would forget about you, but that kiss, it was just the first kiss you both had with each other.

He slowly pulled away and rubbed his thumb over your lips like he used to always do. "I could never forget my first and only love."


	57. TLC from Paige

You sat down in the locker room stressed, and frustrated from losing your match against Sheamus. You sat there thinking to yourself when this losing streak of yours was going to end, or if it would ever end. You didn't want to be a jobber for the rest of your career and right now it was looking as if that was the case for you, even though you had recently been moved up from NXT to the main roster. Everything was great for you in NXT, so why were you losing every single match now?

You clenched your fist and stood up ready to punch the wall when your girlfriend Paige came into the room and grabbed your arm.

"Babe, relax." She lowered your arm and turned you around to face her.

"How can I relax, when I keep losing?"

"You'll win a match soon, trust me."

You shook your head, she was always positive about these things.

"I believe in you. They have great things for you, I know it."

"Thanks." You smiled a little, at least you always had her support. Ever since the beginning, the two of you have been inseparable.

"That's my man." She kissed you passionately, and it started to make you feel better.

She then kissed down from your lips all the way down your body. It was starting to make you hard. Her hand moved down over your crotch and she looked up at you biting her bottom lip. You smirked and nodded your head. You leaned back against the wall and she dropped down to her knees, quickly slipping down your ring tights. She grabbed your cock, and pumped it to get you more hard. As she did she kissed and licked over your abs. You grew harder in the palm of her hand and once you were hard enough she shoved your cock into her mouth. You grabbed a handful of her hair and pushed her head forward, making her take in more of you. You didn't have to lead her that much as she well experienced from how long the two of you been together. She bobbed her head up and down, at a slow pace, and swirled her tongue around your length. Soon she started speeding up the pace causing you to moan. She kept going until you shot your load into her mouth. She swallowed your cum and licked around the tip of your cock, making sure to get every drop before standing back up.

"I gotta get going for my match now."

You rubbed your thumb over her lips before kissing her. "Thanks, and good luck babe."


	58. Punk and Paige stuck in an elevator

"Fuck." CM Punk muttered as he heard that elevator stopped.

"Please tell me we're not stuck." His co-worker, Paige sighed.

"Okay, we're not stuck."

Paige crossed her arms, knowing that he was just being a smart ass about the situation.

"What? You told me not to tell you."

"Whatever." She leaned against the wall.

It was silent for a few minutes, before Punk took off his shirt and and dropped it to the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"It's hot in here." Punk said as he drank some more water.

"Lucky." Paige fanned herself.

"How so?"

"You can take off your shirt, if I did. We would have a problem."

"No we wouldn't. It's just us. Just think about it as if you're in a bikini or your ring gear."

Since the elevator stopped working, the AC did as well, and it was getting insanely hot in there. Punk had a point, so with that she took off her top and tossed it to the side.

"Better?" He asked her.

"A little." She bit her lip as she looked at him.

There has always been sexual tension between the two, but neither of them ever did anything about it, because they didn't want to get caught, but now here they were all alone, in a broken down elevator, with their shirts off.

Next thing they both knew they were all over each other, and the rest of their clothes came flying off. Punk pushed the young girl against the wall and slipped his finger inside her. He kissed her roughly, biting her lip. She moaned against his lips, and kissed him back.

"You're so wet." He said as he moved his finger in and out of her at a fast pace.

She slid her hand down his body and grabbed his cock. "And you're really hard." She nipped at his earlobe and then at his neck. It drove him crazy and with that he replaced his finger with his cock. He thrusted hard and fast, fucking her against the wall of the elevator. She was about to cum when he pulled out of her and turned her around, he pushed her against the wall and pulled her hair back as he rammed himself into her ass. He moved his hand to her breast and squeezed it roughly, before sliding his hand down to her clit and rubbing it. After she came, he pulled out and turned her back around pushing her to her knees and shoving his cock into her mouth, he made her suck him off until he came in her mouth. After that the elevator started moving.

"Shit." Both muttered, and quickly got dressed. He helped her to fix her hair, as best as he could, before the elevator made it's way down to the ground floor and opened. By then they looked somewhat decent. Paige blushed as he grabbed her by the hand and walked out of the elevator with her.


	59. Still in love with Triple H

You were a former WWE Diva, and you was asked to come back for one night to make a special appearance on Raw in your home town. You were very excited to not only be coming back, even if it was for one night only, but you would also get to see your friends who was still there, and more importantly you'll get to see your ex, Triple H. You still loved him, even after the way things ended between you two, and you couldn't help it. You had to speak to him, but it had to be in person.

You arrived at the arena and before doing anything else, you looked for Triple H. You were told that he was in his office so you went there.

"Okay, you can do this." You muttered to yourself, before knocking on the door.

He opened up and smiled, looking happy to see you. "Hey [Y/N], good to see you. Can I help you?"

"Um, yeah sure. May we talk in private?" You looked up at him, hoping that you were making the right choice here.

"Yeah, come in." He stepped to the side and let you walk in. Hunter closed the door behind him and the two of you sat down on the couch.

You were nervous about what he would say, but you had to tell him how you felt, if not now, then you'll probably never get the chance to tell him, considering his wife Stephanie McMahon, didn't like you very much. Then you'll have to live the rest of your life with guilt of what could have been that never was.

"So, what's on your mind, [Y/N]?"

"You. I still love you. I never stopped and I never will." There you came out with it, and you were proud, even if he was now married. You didn't care, as long as he knew how you felt. That was all that mattered.

Hunter stood up and stood over you. His eyes grazed over your body, before he grabbed your shoulders and held you down against the couch. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have said it, if I didn't" You answered confidently, and before you knew it, his hand was up your skirt, and his fingers slipped beneath your panties.

His lips crashed against yours as he slipped his finger inside of you and fingered you fast. He slipped off your panties and lifted up your skirt. He moved his lips away from yours and then slipped his tongue inside of you, tasting how wet you were. You started moaning, but he shushed you, by shoving his finger in your mouth. You sucked on his finger, and felt yourself about to cum.

Just then someone knocked on the door. "Mr. Triple H. Your wife just arrived to the building." You and Hunter looked at each other, and quickly separated from each other. You slipped your panties back on and fixed your skirt. The last thing you both wanted was to get caught by Stephanie. "Go. I'll text you later." Hunter whispered and kissed you on the cheek, before opening the door. You quickly left, not wanting to get caught.

Throughout the evening you did everything you could to avoid Hunter and Stephanie in the hall way. Stephanie still had her doubts about you trying to steal Hunter from her, so as you saw her and Hunter walking down the hall way, you did the only thing you could think of, to get her off of her back and trick her into thinking you were over Hunter.

You pulled over the closest WWE Superstar to you, and started making out with him in the middle of the hall way. You even went as far as to grab his cotch.

You heard a cough from behind you and quickly turned around to see Stephanie glaring at you, and Hunter looking unamused with your actions.

"Excuse me, we have locker rooms for that type of stuff. I know you haven't been around in a while, but things have changed. As for you Reigns, I expected better of you." She scoffed and walked off, hand in hand with Hunter. Wait did she just say Reigns, like Roman Reigns.

You looked up at him, embarrassed in yourself for stooping so low. "I'm sorry about that, carry on." You quickly walked off, not wanting to have to drag an innocent by stander into your dramatic life.


	60. Coached by Roman

"Welcome to NXT, Lina" The COO of the WWE, Triple H said, welcoming you to your first day at the WWE Performance Center for NXT. You were assigned a coach, but wouldn't be told who they were until they had arrive. Until then you walked around introducing yourself to everyone. Later that night you met up with your coach, and was very surprised to see that it was Roman Reigns. You were told by Hunter that they were one of the more experienced guys, and honestly you was expecting someone like Chris Jericho, but you were still happy, and he was still very experienced, concerning his family background.

"You must be Lina." He smiled at you and extended out his hand.

"Ye-yeah, that's me... Yup." You stuttered, nervously as you shook his hand.

"First day jitters, huh?"

"Yeah." You tuck your hair behind your ear.

"It happens to the best of us. You'll be fine. Just remember to smile, and go out there and have fun, even if you mess up, smile, unless you're a heel. If you're heel, then just smirk devilishly."

"Thanks." Although tonight you were just going to be a spectator from the crowd, you were still nervous just from behind there. You would have your debut match in about two months, but until then Roman would be your personal trainer, helping you out mentally and physically.

Every day for the next two months was spent with Roman on the road, and at each stop you worked out a the closet gym to the arena. He wanted you to get used to all of the traveling and finding the best gym for you. Usually he would go to a Crossfit gym with Seth, Dean and Antonio, but he wanted you to feel comfortable, so he went wherever you wanted to go. When it came to going out to eat, it went from taking turns with the bill, to splitting it, to him eventually paying for it. He gave you tips for everything, from the important stuff, like the dos and don'ts of backstage, managing your personal life so that your character life doesn't get mixed up with it, to how to deal with being homesick and missing your family when you're on the road for a long time.

Soon you made your debut match on NXT, you got ready backstage and had a little pep talk with Roman.

"You can do this, just remember everything that I've taught you." He kissed your forehead and pulled you in for a hug.

"Thank you." Your music hit and you went out for your match against Alicia Fox.

The match went back and forth with a lot of counters. Finally you managed to hit Alicia with your finisher and you pinned her for the three count. As the ref raised your hand up in victory, you were tired from the match and still on your knees. You looked up to the ramp you saw Roman running down the ramp. He slid in and helped you up to your feet.

"You did great, you were amazing." Roman whispered to you as he held you in his arms.

"Thank you." You muttered, as you wrapped your arms around his body, still catching your breath.

He stroked your hair down, and lead you out of the ring and to the back, on the way back he held your hand. He walked with you all way up until you got to the Divas locker room.

"You can let go now." You noticed that he still had a tight grip on your hand.

"Oh, sorry." He let go of your hand and sighed.

"It's fine." You grabbed the door handle to walk in, but Roman stopped you.

"Wait."

You turned to him. "Yeah?"

"I really meant what I said out there. I'm proud of you, and you've made amazing progress from when we first met. You can only get better from here, and I know I did my job already of getting you ready for your first match, but I don't want to stop seeing you, and working with you. You're a great girl, and I've grown to really like you, a lot."

"Oh..."

"Oh? Just oh?" He sighed, feeling as if that was all you had to say after he practically poured his heart out to you.

"No, not just oh. I'm just surprised that you would really like me?"

"How would you be surprised? You're a very likable person. Anyone would be stupid if they hated you."

"I'm surprised because I really like you too."

"Really?" His eyes lit up, and he smiled widely.

"Yeah, anyone would be stupid if they hated you." You mocked him, although you were serious about really liking him.

He laughed at the way you mocked him, and put his arm around you, pulling you into a headlock and playfully ruffling your hair, the way he always did when you mocked him.

"Grr, you better." He let you go and let you fix your hair. "I mean, if you didn't like me in that kind of way, I'd be disappointed and sad."

"Awe." You couldn't help find what he just said to be adorable.

"What?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, in the ring you act like a big grizzly bear, but deep down inside you're a big teddy bear."

"Remember, tip number ten."

"Make it clear there's a difference between in character and out of character." You both said at the same time.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" You got him and knocked on the wall.

"Damn it, you always get me. I can never win."

You both laughed about it and then an idea popped into your head.

"Okay, how about this. I'm going to go get changed, and then we can go back to the hotel, make a fort, watch your favorite movie and I'll even stay the night in your room. Then tomorrow since we're in Orlando we can go to Universal Studios."

He thought about it and smiled, "I like the way you think." He ran his fingers through your hair and kissed your cheek. "Now go changed." He smacked your butt as you walked into the locker room and it just made you giggle. The other girls noticed your playful giggle and asked you what happened, but you decided that for now you would keep this to yourself, at least until something was made official between you and Roman.


	61. Congrats Dean

"YES!" You jumped up from your seat in the front row and cheered for your boyfriend of four years.

"Here is your winner and new United States Champion, Dean Ambrose." Justin Roberts announced and you couldn't be more happier that he had won the title at Extreme Rules. You couldn't wait to go backstage and congratulate him on his big win. A little bit after he got to the back he texted you, telling you that security was being a bitch that night, so it would be better to just meet back the hotel room you guys were staying at after the show.

After the show ended you quickly exited the arena and drove to the hotel. You got their first and took off your clothes and dimming down the lights. You on the bed seductively in your bra, panties and high heels. You poured two glasses of wine, setting one down on the side table for Dean, and holding one glass in your hand for yourself.

Dean walked in, closing the door behind him. His jaw dropped once he saw you. "Whoa, it's not my birthday." He smirked and dropped his stuff. He kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt before crawling on top of the bed.

You handed him the glass of wine and held yours up. "A toast, to the new United States Champion, and my amazing boyfriend."

"And to the best girlfriend in the world." Dean added and clinked his glass with yours. You both took a sip, of course his version of a sip was drowning the entire glass.

You guys drank your wine, placed them on the side table and started making out. He kissed down your neck, chest and stomach, down to your hips and thighs, and down your leg. He licked your foot, and then licked up your other leg. You traced your finger tips over his abs and then took off his pants and boxers. Dean pushed you down and grind himself against you as took off your bra, rubbing his hard on against you through your panties. He nipped at your breast and moved his hand down your body, slipping his fingers under your panties, once he felt you was really wet he grazed his teeth down your body, and used his teeth to take off your panties. He grabbed your thighs and lifted one leg up over his shoulder as he plunged himself inside of you causing you moan out loudly. He pulled at your hair as he fucked you hard and fast.

You spent the night having rough victory sex.


	62. AJ Lee and Layla

Layla got back to the divas locker room and instantly hit the showers. She was all sweaty from her intense match with AJ, and after tapping out to the black widow, some of the other girls made fun of her for the way she squeezed AJ's ass. Layla laughed it off knowing that her friends were joking with her, but AJ on the other hand took it seriously.

Layla got out of the shower and dried off with her towel. She wrapped her towel around her body and searched for her belongings but she couldn't find them. The other girls had already left already, all except AJ, who just stood there in the corner watching Layla looking around, high and low for her bag.

"Missing something?" AJ crept up behind Layla, making the British diva jump.

"Yes, my bag. I swore I left it right there." Layla pointed to where she had left her bag.

"Oh, I know where it is." AJ smirked, she knew where it was because she was the one who had hid it.

"Thanks, where is is?"

"I'll tell you where," AJ grabbed Layla by the hair and pushed her against the wall.

"After we have a little fun." AJ smirked and licked Layla's lips.

At first Layla was confused by AJ's actions. This crazy girl's hands and lips were all over her. AJ took off the Brit's towel and let it drop to the floor as she grabbed her ass and squeezed it. "How do you like it now?" AJ smirked as she pressed her half naked body up against Layla's full naked body. Before Layla could answer, AJ cut off with a big wet sloppy kiss.

Surprisingly Layla found herself to enjoy it. Layla then took off the rest of AJ's clothes, as they continued to make out, and rub each others clit. They then took turns eating each other out, making each other cum.

Afterwards, AJ backed away from her and the two got changed, and left the arena as if nothing had even happened.


	63. The female Shield

The divas match between AJ and Nikki Bella for the Divas title was going well. All up until the lights went out. When the lights came back on, AJ, Nikki and even Brie were all being attacked by Kaitlyn, Aksana and Tamina. Everyone was confused by the three girls all dressed in black, taking out the other three divas. They left up through the crowd, gaining a mixture of cheers and boos.

The next night on Raw everybody's questions were answered as the girls did a backstage very Shield like promo.

Kaitlyn stood in the middle, with Aksana on her right and Tamina on her left, she started talking right away.

"You know who we are no need for introductions... the reason the three of us did what we did last night was for one simple reason. To take out the injustice of what is the divas division." She focused the camera on Tamina.

"The guys of The Shield say that they're fighting injustice, but they're only taking care of half of the problems."

Kaitlyn turned the camera to Aksana.

"We'll take care of our half boys."

Throughout the next few weeks the girls stoked to their words. Taking out girls one by one, from Alicia Fox, to Eva Marie. And at Survivor Series the girls teamed up with the guys in a big elimination tag match against the team of John Cena, Daniel Bryan, Kane, The Bella's and AJ. Of course the girls and the guys of team Shield won, with the two-tones of Seth and Kaitlyn as the soul survivors. Things were looking up for the guys and girls fighting off injustice.


	64. Reunited with Justin

"Are we there yet?" Your daughter asked as she sat in her pink car seat in the back.

"Soon." You answered as you kept driving to the arena.

Your daughter just turned five years old, and for her birthday you decided to take her to see her father. It's been almost six years since you and Justin Gabriel broke up, because of his constant touring schedule with the WWE. You never told him that you were pregnant though.

You had amazing floor seats, only the best for your little girl. When Justin Gabriel came out she jumped up and clapped her hands. She was very excited to see him. You smiled and giggled at your daughters reaction, and then looked up to the ring where Justin did his signature pose on the top rope. You swore at that moment that the two of you made eye contact. You were instantly reminded of why you fell in love with him, and all of the good memories the two of you had came rushing back into your head.

After the show you decided to wait outside at the door to the arena for him. You already told your daughter that he was her father, so it was only fair that you told him he had a daughter. Right? You paced up and down as your daughter sat on the bench nearby and drank juice from her Disney sippy cup. You was scared to talk him, and it was taking a while for anyone to come out. You picked up your daughter, and walked off when all of a sudden you heard your daughter shout out. "Daddy! Daddy!"

You stopped and turned around to see Justin.

"Lyssa! Hey Lyssa! I knew it was you." Justin smiled and put his arm around you. "And who's this?"

"She's-"

"Daddy!" Your daughter shouted and flung her arms up. As Justin just looked at you confused.

"Surprise." You put your daughter down and smiled awkwardly, as he just glared at you. Justin then turned his attention to his daughter who was holding him around his legs. She looked up at him and smiled. "Daddy!" He smiled at his little girl, and looked back up at you.

"She looks just like me." He admitted and picked her up. This was starting to feel awkward, he didn't even know his own daughter's name but he showed love for her.

"Daddy, meet Gina, Gina, daddy."

"Hi Gina." He smiled, and kissed the little girl's forehead. She held him and rested her head against him as she yawned. You took her sippy cup away from her and sighed.

"Someone is tired. We should get her home."

"We?" You looked at him shocked, to see that he really wanted to be apart of her life.

"Yeah, plus we have to catch up."

"Okay, come on." He was right, you had to get Gina to sleep and you had to talk to Justin.

Justin helped you put a sleepy Gina in her car seat and he got in the passenger seat. At first the drive was quiet, but then he spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You already so busy in the WWE, I didn't want her to grow up with a father."

"So now you come and see me, five years later. I missed five years of my daughter's life."

"I know, I feel horrible, but it's not too late." You sighed.

Justin looked at you concerned. He ran his fingers through your hair and smiled a little. "You're right, it's not too late." You smiled back at him and the rest of the drive back to your place was quiet. Once you got home, Justin tucked in Gina. You watched him at the door way, he was a natural. He loved her and she loved him just as much. You felt bad knowing that he would have to leave soon. You went into the living room and sat down. Soon he came back and sat down next to you.

"You know, I don't have to be anywhere until Thursday night. Why don't we go to Six Flags tomorrow?" He suggested.

"I don't know, I don't want her to get too attached and then you leave."

"I'll come back though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and if you really want to, you and her can come out and travel with me every now and then, especially for big pay per view events like Wrestlemania."

"Really?"

He chuckled. "Yes She-Miz, really." He kissed your cheek and pet down your hair. "She needs her father in her life, I need her, and I'm pretty sure her mother needs me too. I mean I know I need her back in my life."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, I do." He kissed you passionately. "I love you, and I never once stopped thinking about you. I hope we can get back to where we were before and have a real family."

"Me too." You looked up at him and wrapped your arms around him. He was always sweet, and although you were mad at him for the break up, you knew he was right. You needed him back in your life, you just hoped you could both deal with the constant traveling, and being there for Gina as she would grow up.


	65. Going to the beach with Corey Graves

On one of your days off, you went out to the beach with Corey Graves. It was no secret that the both of you liked each other, but it took a little help from your friends to push the two of you together to go out on a date. Your friend Paige suggested that going out to the beach would be the perfect first date, so that's exactly what you two did.

Corey set up two chairs for you, as you took off your tank top, shorts, revealing yourself in a cute black monokini. You kicked off your flip flops and ran into the water.

"Hey, wait up!" He called out as he kicked off his flip flops and took off his shirt. He ran after you and picked you up, dropping you into the water.

"Hey!" You shouted and splashed him. He laughed and splashed you back. The two of you went back and forth, splashing water at each other, and dunking each other.

You managed to get away from him and you ran back to the chairs to check on your belongings. He went back over to you and kissed your cheek, causing you to blush. The two of you talked and played with the sand, trying to make a sandcastle together. It was the most fun you ever had on a date and you were thankful for your best friend Paige for suggesting it.

Soon you went back to his place to hang out a little more and watch a movie.

"That was lots of fun." You said as you walked in.

"Yeah it was."

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower?" You asked him. Hoping he would say yes. You still felt sad in your hair, and in hard to reach places. You loved going to the beach, but you never understood how sand into most places.

"Yeah sure, I need one too." He smirked, hoping that you would get the idea and agree to it.

You smiled and grabbed his hand, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "In that case, let's save water.

He looked at you surprised, but wasted no time in getting in the shower.

You showered together, rubbing soap over each others body and before you knew it you were both making out. He started fingering you as you jerked him off. Pretty soon he held you against the wall as slipped his cock inside of you. He kissed your neck and ran his fingers through your wet hair.

"Let's move to the bed." He whispered into your ear and pulled out of you. He turned off the water and took you to the bed. Picking you up just as he did earlier at the beach and dropping you down onto the bed carefully.

"Now where were we?" Corey growled at you as he crawled on top of you and continued where you left off in the shower.

He kissed from your lips down to your neck and your chest, as he thrusted at a face pace. He brushed his lips up your neck and nipped at your earlobe.

"Be my girl." He whispered into your ear.

"Yes." You moaned out as you came.

He pulled out of you and came on your thigh. He wiped the cum off with his finger and made you suck on it as he laid down next to you. "That's my girl." He pet down your hair and kissed you passionately.


	66. Ambrose vs Wyatt

You and Dean Ambrose had one of the best relationships. You've been together for a very long time, way before your wrestling days, back in high school, and now you were both in the WWE together, with the most perfect son, Michael. One day you decided to bring Michael along with you to Raw. Everyone loved him, he looked just like Dean. You left Michael in the back with the Bella Twins as you went out for your match against Kaitlyn.

After you won the match, the lights turned off and out came The Wyatt Family. You carefully backed yourself to the corner of the ring as they all came out. You couldn't see much other than the lantern that Bray Wyatt was holding, but you could also make out that he was holding something else in his other hand. You always tried to stay away from Bray because he had a crazy obsession with you, since he debuted on Raw. When the lights came on you saw that Bray was holding Michael.

"Michael." You tried to get to him, but Luke and Erick held you back into the corner.

"You know, Ambrose isn't a real man. He doesn't have what it takes to care for you and child." Bray started talking and then held out Michael for you to hold.

You quickly grabbed your son but you were still being held back. Bray got closer to you and caressed your cheek. You shivered at his touch. All of a sudden Dean came out and attached Bray Wyatt from behind with a steel chair, saving both you and Michael. You quickly got out of the ring once you could, and it wasn't long before Dean rolled out of the ring, and joined you by your side. He put his arm around you as he stared down Bray Wyatt. The two of you got to the back and Dean was furious.

"This isn't over between Bray and I. This time he's the one who messed with the wrong family."

"Yeah." You nodded your head in agreement, knowing that the events that just happened lead to a very personal feud between Dean and Bray.


	67. Family fun time )

With how long you've been a friend of the Anoa'i/Fatu family, you'd think you would have had a romantic relationship with one of them by now, but nope. Everything has been strictly friend zoned, until one night at party. It started out as a family reunion, then people started leaving. You noticed that the only people left were The Usos, The Rock and Roman Reigns. For the longest time you've been attracted to each guy, but never said anything in fear of ruining the perfect friendship you had with them and the family. Maybe it was the alcohol in your body, but suddenly you leaned over and kissed Roman while he was in mid-sentence. He looked at you surprised.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Um.." You tried to think of an answer. "I just-" You were cut off by Jimmy's lips crashing onto yours.

"And what was that for?" You were confused that Jimmy was the one who cut you off with a kiss instead of Roman.

"We're not stupid." Jey answered for his brother.

Dwayne and Jey both got up from their chairs and walked over to to the couch, you, Jimmy, and Roman were sitting on.

Jimmy and Roman held you down on the couch, pulling you in for a three way kiss. As the three of you made out, you could feel Jey and Dwayne stripping you down. Jey then pulled Roman away and started biting your neck. Jimmy pulled onto your hair as Roman grabbed your boobs and squeezed them, you let out a loud moan as you felt Dwayne's fingers enter you. They were all over you, and you loved it.

"Damn Ashley, you have the sexiest moan." Dwayne said as he moved his fingers in and out of you.

Suddenly Roman pushed his cousin away and pushed his fingers inside of you. "Now moan for me." He growled.

You moaned out for him, and you felt yourself about to cum, but he stopped, all of the guys stopped and took off their clothes you quickly tackled the first guy who finished stripping which happened to be Jey, you slid down on top of him. Bouncing up and down on top of him. Suddenly you screamed out, as Jimmy rammed himself into your ass. Your mouth was wide open, and you didn't even get a chance to close your mouth before Roman shoved his cock into your mouth, meanwhile Dwayne pulled onto your hair. Dwayne and Roman switched places for a bit, before Roman suddenly pulled your hair harder, and pushed Jimmy off of you. He pulled you off of Jey and forced you down onto your knees. The guys then stood around you in circle, and you took turns sucking off each of them, as you jerked off two others. Roman made sure he was the last so he could cum into hit mouth as the other three guys shot their cum on your face and hair.

You wasn't sure whose it was, but one of them almost shot their jizz in your eye. "Fuck" You wiped the cum off of your face.

Roman licked over his lips and picked you up, putting you over the couch and fucking you from behind. This time Dwayne and Jey shared a kiss with you as Jimmy played with your breast. You moaned out and Roman grabbed you by the hair.

"Now cum for me. Cum for me Ashley!" He roared.

You moaned against Dwayne's and Jey's lips as you felt yourself cum for him. Roman once again pulled you away from the others and lifted you up over his shoulder.

"She's mine." You couldn't help but giggle as Roman walked away from the others.

"Dude, come on!" Jimmy yelled.

"Let her choose!" Jey shouted.

Roman stopped and put you down. "Choose one, now." He ordered.

You looked around at everyone and thought of how possessive Roman was just now and during what happened.

"He's actually right, guys." The others looked kind of shocked, but Roman just smirked and pet down your hair.

"Told you, she's mine." He said to the other guys as he picked you and put you over his shoulder once again. "Sorry cousins."


	68. Your secret crush for Jeff

You couldn't be more excited to be teaming up with Jeff Hardy tonight in a mix tag team match against Trish Stratus and Test. The match was going so well, you and Jeff were in sync and the crowd went wild for the poetry in motion. Everything was good, until Test and Trish cheated to win the match. After the match you were furious. You wouldn't have been so upset if they won fairly, but no Trish had to distract the ref, as Test hit Jeff with a steel chair.

You found Trish backstage and started yelling at her.

"Really, Trish! Cheating! I expected better out of you and Test, but I guess I was wrong, you two can't ever play fair can you?"

Trish laughed at you. "Playing fair, this isn't the playground, sweetie. Over here you have to do whatever it takes to win."

You got even more angry with her as she continued to laugh at you, so angry that you pushed her over the table. The two of you started brawling, throwing punches, pulling at each others hair, shoving each other against the wall and pushing each other to the ground. It took both Jeff and Test to separate the two of you.

"Yeah Jeff, hold onto her tightly, it turns her on cause she likes you!" Trish blurted out.

"What the fuck!" You yelled at her as she laughed, you knew you shouldn't have trusted her with your secret. She was the only one who knew you had a thing for Jeff, and now she was trying to embarrass you with it. You lunged at her, but Test pulled her away.

Jeff held onto you tighter and pulled you back into his locker room. Once he got you inside he pinned you against the wall and kissed you roughly. You were rather surprised by his reaction, since you never really thought about him liking you like that.

Jeff parted his lips from yours slowly, and ran his fingers through your hair. "I like you too, a lot."

You smiled, and put your arms around him. "Really?"

"Yeah, now lets out of here." He kissed you again this time gently and the two of you went back to his hotel room to watch movies and eat pizza.


	69. Total Non-stop Action

TNA Impact was in town and since you and your best friend AJ was bored out of your minds, you decided to go there and spy on them. You both did your best to disguise yourselves so that you wouldn't be recognized easily by fans. That would just be very bad for business if it was reported on the internet that two active WWE Divas went to a TNA show. Luckily no one recognized either of you. After the show AJ wanted to leave, but you wanted to go backstage to spy some more.

"No come on let's leave. We've done enough spying." AJ begged.

"Don't be chicken."

"I'm not, I'm just tired."

"Yeah a tired chicken."

"Whatever." AJ rolled her eyes at you and walked away, leaving you alone.

You managed to get backstage, and bumped into Bobby Roode and Austin Aries.

"Well look who we have here." Austin smirked as him and Bobby eyed you up and down.

"Um..."

"We've got ourselves, yet again another fan looking for a dose of A double."

"Uh-no."

"That's right, she wants a piece of the It Factor."

"Not really." You replied, and walked off trying not to laugh at their lame attempts to get laid.

"Then what you doing here, little miss diva. I'm sure Vinny Mac, wouldn't approve of this." Austin called out, and you stopped dead in your track. Shit they knew who you were.

You felt them both coming up behind you and felt both of their hands on your body.

"We're not stupid." Bobby whispered into your ear as he grabbed your hair and pulled it to the side, while Austin licked your neck. Honestly it turned you on, but you weren't going to let them know that cause you didn't want them thinking you were a whore.

"Yes, it's me, [Y/N]. Deal with it."

"We do." Austin replied, and with that Bobby picked you up over his shoulder and carried you into their locker room.

"Put me down!" You demanded and hit his back.

He smacked your as and slammed you down onto the bench.

"Fuck!" You shouted.

"Oh, we got a screamer." Austin licked his lips as the two of them undressed.

"Suck it." Bobby ordered you as he grabbed you by the hair and pushed you over the bench.

"What if I don't." You looked up at him and smirked.

"Trust me, you will, now suck."

You crossed your arms.

"You know you want to, so do it." He growled as he shoved his cock into your mouth.

As you sucked him off, you felt Austin pulling down your shorts and panties, then ram his cock into your ass. You screamed out and Bobby shoved his cock back into your mouth.

As the guys had their way with you, you thought to yourself, how glad you were that you didn't end up leaving with AJ.


	70. MizCenaPunk Version 1 & 2

Wednesday night was a night that most wrestlers had off, just to do whatever they wanted and have a good time. Tonight a small group was celebrating CM Punk's birthday, and they threw him a surprise party. Punk wasn't really much of the party type, but his friends wanted to do something nice for him this year, they felt that he truly deserved it. John Cena, The Miz, Daniel Bryan, AJ, Kaitlyn, Brie and Nikki took him out to this really cool restaurant in town, that had a mechanical bull. Everyone took turns on the bull. The Bellas got really drunk, up to the point where they both fell on the floor. Punk shook his head, not taking part in any of the drinking, and sticking to his diet Pepsi. It got late, and everyone decided to go back to the hotel. Daniel went off with The Bella's to put them to sleep. Punk wanted to rest cause the twins gave him a headache but AJ and Kaitlyn insisted on watching a movie.

"This movie is boring." AJ said midway through the movie.

"Then why did you pick it?" Kaitlyn said as she playfully pushed her friend.

"Cause I thought it'd be funny, but it's not." AJ got up and turned off The Hangover 2.

"Thank God!" Punk threw up his hands.

"Let's play truth or dare." AJ said as she sat back down next to Kaitlyn. Miz, Cena and Punk all laughed at her.

"What?"

"This isn't middle school." Miz answered.

"But it's still fun." Kaitlyn said.

"Yeah for you girls."

AJ and Kaitlyn then started pouting. The guys all looked at each other and then they gave in. Everything was going perfectly until AJ dared Punk to have a three-way kiss with Miz and John.

"What! No I'm not doing that!" Punk argued.

"Damn girl you really are crazy." Miz added as John just laughed it off.

"Chicken!"

"I am not chicken."

AJ then mocked Punk as she got up and clucked around like a chicken. He laughed at her and shook his head.

"You're ridiculous."

"And you're still a chicken."

"Whatever, just hand over your phones." Punk put his hands out for the girls to give him their phone.

"What are you serious, bro?" John asked.

"It's just a stupid dare from a stupid little girl, lets just get it over with so she can be happy."

"I'm not a stupid little girl." AJ sat back down and handed him her phone, Kaitlyn did the same.

"Sorry, you're not stupid, but you're still little."

The two girls watched as Punk got in-between two of his friends. The three slowly came together, and their lips touched. AJ and Kaitlyn nudged each other, at the sight of seeing the three guys making out.

"Okay, you can stop now." AJ said, but the guys were still making out.

"Guys!" Kaitlyn shouted but the guys ignored her.

"See what you did." She playfully pushed AJ.

"Well we can always do this." AJ jumped on Kaitlyn and kissed her.

Daniel Bryan had an extra key to the room, and soon came in. "So what I missed-WOAH!" Everyone moved away from each other as they heard Daniel's voice.

"Fuck I forgot he had a key!" Punk slammed his fist on the bed.

* * *

CM Punk had just gotten the script for tonight's Raw, and boy was he pissed when he saw what happened at the end of his promo. He looked for Vince and found him in his office.

"VINCE! What the hell is this!" He yelled, shaking the script in his hand.

"That is tonight's script." Vince answered.

"Don't be smart with me, I mean this. The part where I have to make out with Mike and John. Please tell me that is mistake."

"That's a mistake."

"Thank God!"

"And I lied."

CM Punk looked at Vince, an unamused expression on his face.

"This is wrestling, not some fan fiction fantasy world written by a 13 year old."

"Well it's good for TV. Look at it Phil. We had girl on girl action, why not some guy on guy action. WWE isn't homophobic."

"Yeah, but I'm better than silly relationship storylines. I'm the best in the world"

"You are, which is why this will make for a great love-hate relationship storyline between you, Cena and Miz. Now go out there and be the best in the world, or else-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, save your breath old man." Punk then angrily walked out of the office.

Later that night he met up with Miz and Cena and found out that they weren't too fond of the idea either, but when it came down to doing it, they had no choice but to do it.

The three guys all came together and kissed. Making out as the screen faded to black. After the camera's went off, they realized that it wasn't as bad as they thought it would be.


	71. Randy's younger cousin

You had just got backstage after, defeating Tamina for the Divas title. It was the first time that you won the title, and you did it by using your older cousin's finisher, the RKO. Everyone congratulated you as soon as you got to the back.

"Hey congrats." Randy said, as he ruffled your hair and gave you a hug.

"Thanks." You smiled as you fixed your hair back into place.

"I got to go out for my match now, but later we'll celebrate."

"Sure thing, good luck out there."

"Don't get into trouble." Randy said, before walking off for his match.

Your older cousin was always over protective of you. He didn't like it when other superstars looked at you in a certain away. When you first got there he only allowed you to hang out with the guys who he trusted the most, which happened to be; John Cena, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase Jr. and Sheamus. Other than that you weren't allowed to talk to anyone else without Randy being there over your shoulder, so you didn't even bother trying. You stuck with those guys and over time you started to have feelings for Sheamus. Although you had many chances to tell him your feelings, you never did, because you were scared that Randy would get upset. It was pretty obvious though, that you liked him, or so you were told by John, Cody and Ted.

"Hey, [Y/N], congrats on your win." You looked up, snapping out of your own thoughts and saw a casually dressed Sheamus walking up to you.

"Thanks." You smiled like a little school girl, and put out your arms for a hug. He hugged you tightly. "What do ya' say we celebrate tonight?"

"Sure thing." You quickly answered.

"Meet up in the parking lot in thirty mins?"

"Yeah."

"Don't be late."

"I won't." You quickly parted ways with Sheamus to change out of your ring gear, and meet up with him in the parking lot at his car.

After he drove off, it suddenly hit you that you forgot about your plans with Randy. "Shit." You muttered under your breath.

"What?"

"I forgot to text Randy, I don't want him to worry."

"Ah, okay."

You smiled and texted Randy, telling him that you were feeling very tired and worn out from your match so you left early, and Sheamus was taking you back to the hotel room. You added that you can celebrate your win tomorrow first thing in the morning. Randy had no problem with Sheamus taking you back to the hotel and didn't mind moving plans with you to tomorrow.

After getting back to the hotel you and Sheamus had a few drinks, up in your room. Suddenly you found yourself making out with him, and not long after that the both of you were naked and having sex.

The next morning you woke up in his arms and smiled, taking in the beautiful moment, the moment you had always wanted. Sheamus woke up and kissed you. The both of you jumped at the sound of a loud knock.

"[Y/N], it's me! Open up." Shit it was Randy.

The two of you quickly and quietly started getting dressed.

"I know you're up, it's past 8:00, and you're always up before 8:00." Randy said as he kept knocking.

"I'm coming!" You shouted though the door.

You pushed Sheamus into the bathroom to hide him and opened up the door for Randy. Randy walked in and saw the messed up bed, it was too messy for just one person to sleep in.

"Were you fighting in your sleep last night?"

"Just a lot of tossing and turning."

Randy nodded his head. "Uh-huh." He looked around the room and saw a bottle of wine in the trash bin, and picked it up. "And this?"

"Um-" You couldn't explain yourself with that one.

Things got worse when of a sudden you both heard something coming from the bathroom, as if someone had knocked down some stuff.

Randy pushed passed you and opened the door, turning on the light and seeing Sheamus. Neither of you had to tell him what happened, he was too smart to fall for lies.

"What the hell!" Randy shouted at both of you.

"You fucked my cousin!" He yelled at Sheamus.

"Easy fella."

"Don't 'easy fella' me."

"Randy calm down. It's not like I didn't want it." You spoke up, and Randy quickly turned around and faced you.

"I really like Stephen, I have for a while. He makes me happy, okay. Look you trust him enough to let us be friends, why not trust him enough to let us be more than friends?"

Randy calmed down as you spoke. "Okay fine, I don't like that you lied to me, or the idea that you had sex with him without him even taking you out to dinner first at least." Randy put his arm around you. "But if you're happy, then I'm happy for you." He hugged you and then turned back to Sheamus. "But if you hurt her, I will end you!"


	72. Black out with Seth

You sat in your living room, curled up on the couch, watching your favorite movie. There was a thunderstorm outside, but that didn't stop you from living your normal life. You were enjoying the movie when all of a sudden the lights dimmed and then all of the power went out. "Oh come on!" You groaned and got up from the couch. Of course this just had to happen at night. You used your phone as a flashlight and went down to the basement to the power box. You switched it on and off a few time but nothing worked. You went back upstairs giving up, and were about to call a professional for help when you phone decided that now would be the perfect time to die. "No!" You cried out as your phone turned itself off from no battery left. "I knew I should have brought that portable charger." Suddenly you heard your door bell ring and wondered who that would be at this time of night, since you weren't expecting anyone to come over.

You searched in your kitchen draws for a flash light, and then went up to the front door. You looked through the peephole, it was very dark, but you manged to see some blonde hair and realized your next door neighbor, WWE Superstar Seth Rollins standing there, and in his hands he had two yorkies.

"You home?" He asked and looked through the peephole, you quickly backed away, completely shocked that he was at your front door. Yeah the of you exchanged hello's, how are you's, and what not when you would catch him outside. You had quick small conversations and knew each other to a certain extent. It was always weird for you though to call him by his real name because you didn't feel that you were that close with him, so you always called him Seth, or Tyler.

"Yeah, hold on." You opened the door carefully. "Hey, come in." You said as you stepped to the side.

"Are you okay. My power went out and then I noticed that yours did too." He said as he walked in.

You closed the door and turned to him "Yeah, I'm okay thanks for asking. How about you, and the pups?"

"A little cold."

"Yeah, it's a very cold night, thank god for fireplaces."

"Oh you have one. That's cool..um.." You could tell he wanted to ask if he wanted to stay, but just couldn't get the words out.

"You're more than welcomed to stay."

"Really?" He put his dogs down.

"Yeah come on. I even have marshmallows, graham crackers and Hershey bars. We can make

"S'mores!" Seth shouted in unison with you and grabbed your hands jumping up and down with you.

You got the stuff in the and then you made the fire. You got pillows from the couch and sat down next to Seth. The two of you just started talking about wrestling. You were actually surprised in yourself that you kept it together, with how much of a crush you had on him. You guys went from talking about wrestling, to music, movies, animals, food. You talked about almost everything under the sun as you ate s'mores.

You then noticed that his dogs fell asleep on the couch, and you laughed a little at how they slept with their butts next to each her.

"What is it [Y/N]?"

"Look." You whispered, and he turned to the dogs.

"Oh yeah, they always sleep like that." He turned his attention back to you and just kept staring at you.

"What Seth?" You asked him, noticing that he was staring.

"Nothing, but I do think that you should be calling me Colby by now."

"Huh?"

"I mean, we live next door to each other for about year now and-" He stopped talking and looked down. "and yeah."

"No, and what? What were you going to say, Seth?"

"Doesn't matter, you'll think I'm stupid."

"If you feel that way about it, then it probably does really matter. So tell me." You crossed your arms and waited for him to tell you.

"I like you okay." He answered quickly. So quickly that you had to ask him to repeat it. "I said, that I like you. Since I moved in next door and saw you, I always thought you were pretty, and you seemed cool from the times that I saw you with music shirts and wrestling shirts on, but with hardly being home with the WWE's tour schedule, and your work schedule it was hard for me to tell you, but here I am telling you now, that I really like you. I like you so much that I even put Kevin in your backyard a few times, just for an excuse for me to come see you."

"Oh..wait you did what with your dog?" You laughed a little.

"I put him in your backyard, so that I would have a reason to come see you. Don't laugh at me."

You kept laughing. "Wow, that's a new one."

He took the pillow and playfully hit you with it. "Stop laughing at me. I didn't know what else to do."

"A simple 'Hey, wanna hang out.' would have worked."

"I didn't want to come off like a creep, when I'm only home like once a month."

"I would have said yes. "

"Well then you should have asked me." He poked you.

"Are you forgetting that I'm a fan of yours? That would have been ten times more creepy."

"No it wouldn't."

"Yeah it would. 'Hey Seth, I'm a fan, a big fan. Let's go to a concert together."

"I would have said yes, well depending on who's playing at the concert."

You took your pillow and then hit him with it. You got into a mini pillow fight before Seth grabbed you around your waist and pinned you down. You giggled as he had you beneath him. He tapped his hand down on the rugged floor, three times. "1..2..3. Ding ding ding. I win." He chuckled as he looked down at you.

"And what did you win?"

"Hm.. I was thinking maybe a ticket to spend the night and then take you out for breakfast tomorrow, or lunch, whenever we wake up. I don't even know what time it is, but I do know I want to take you out to eat tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll give you a golden ticket." You smiled.

"Yes!" He jumped up and started singing. "I've got a golden ticket!"

"Are you never NOT hyper?" You asked as you sat up, giggling at his cuteness."

"I had too much energy drinks today, don't judge me."

"Yeah, blame it on the energy drinks." You got up and took his hand.

"Let's get you sleep, so you can take me out tomorrow."

He smiled at you and kissed your cheek. "Lead the way."

You blushed and took the flash light. Putting out the fire before leading him up to your bedroom.


	73. Drew caught cheating

Drew McIntyre didn't know what came over him. He was already dating Sheamus, and he swore that he loves him, but here he is again, in the arms of Alberto Del Rio, half naked, lips locked and his hair being pulled by the Mexican. This happened on a weekly basis, at least once a week, (sometimes more, if he got the chance), Drew would meet up with Alberto, without Sheamus knowing, and they would have these insanely hot make out sessions, that lead to a little bit of foreplay. Drew felt horrible about cheating on Sheamus, but his lust for Alberto was over clouding his mind.

One night Drew had a match with Alberto, it was hard for him to focus, but after the match the two met up in one of the locker rooms, backstage. It was completely empty since the guys that were there decided to leave early. Right away the two of them started doing things in there, that they couldn't do in the ring. The making out got rough and intense, groaning got loud, and suddenly the door flew open. Neither of them noticed that the someone had came in, in the mist of their make out session, until they heard a thick Irish accent, yell "What the hell!"

Alberto rolled off of Drew and before he could try to defend himself with words, Sheamus attacked him with his fist. Drew watched on as Sheamus and Alberto went at it. He went in to try the separate the two men that he cared for, but ended up being accidentally punched in the face by Sheamus. Sheamus stopped and noticed that he had hit Drew.

"You!" Sheamus shouted and backed Drew up into the corner. "You lying bastard!"

"S-"

"I gave you everything, I you go behind my back with him! You want him, fine have him. We're done!" Sheams turned around and started to walk off.

"Babe!" Drew cried out.

"Kiss my arse!" Sheamus flipped him off as he walked away, leaving Drew in an emotional wreck.


	74. Bad breakup with Punk

"That's it! I'm tired of you accusing me of things, and then not believing me. I'm done!"

"What do you mean done?"

You grabbed your dog and put her on the leash. "I mean we're through, over. I'm out!" You replied back as you took your already packed suitcase.

You didn't even get a chance to unpack before you and your boyfriend got into another fight. You couldn't take it anymore, the topic was always the same and you were tired of it.

"Where are you going?"

"Far away from you, good bye Phil!" You slammed the door behind you and got into your car, driving off away from the house that you and your boyfriend, WWE Superstar; CM Punk shared. You were completely done with him, and moving out for good, even though you didn't have a place of your own, you were lucky that your best friend let you live with her.

Three weeks later though you had to go back and get the rest of your stuff. You meant to do it earlier, but you were too depressed from the break up to do anything, but your friend insisted did, and she even let you use her car, since it was bigger than yours. You went back to Phil's house. You rang the door bell, but there wasn't an answer, so you used the key that you still had and let yourself in. You walked in and noticed the house was very messy. You saw your clothes thrown all in a big pile in the living room. Then you noticed empty and broken bottles of beer and vodka. You then scattered around the entire house looking for Punk, finally you found him in the upstairs bathroom, sitting on the floor and leaning over the toilet, with a half empty bottle of beer.

"Phil! What are you doing?" You knelt down next to him and grabbed the bottle from his hands.

"No go away!" He fought back, to keep the bottle in his hands, but you slapped him across the face and poured the rest of the contents down the sink.

"No! What you doing!" He reached up and grabbed your hips.

"This isn't you Phil!" You looked down at him, and noticed his bloodshot red eyes. He wasn't himself, and you knew deep down that this was because of the breakup.

You left the bottle in the skin and slumped down next to him. "Phil, you're straight edge, what happened?"

"You left me!" Phil snapped at you and pushed you away, he got up and stumbled a little. You caught him before he fell down. You took him over to the bed and sat him down.

"I'm sorry, but you kept accusing me of flirting with other guys. When all I do is talk to him. I've never lied to you about anything, yet you don't believe me when I tell you I'm not flirting, and you keep accusing me of it. It's like you expect me to do it."

Phil put his arms around you. "I'm sorry, I just worry that I'm going to lose you. You're beautiful and perfect and I'm just scared someone is going to take you away from me, and that you'll fall for someone better."

"There is no one better than you. You're the best in the world, and I love you." You kissed his lips but gagged at the taste of alcohol.

"Fuck, why did you start drinking that stuff?"

"I didn't have you, I broke down without you."

"You can't drink that stuff anymore. Straight edge remember." You tapped his forehead lightly with your index finger.

"I don't think I can. I've been drinking non-stop since the night you left."

"It's only been three weeks. I'll help you."

"Really?"

"Yes, cause I love you."

"Does that mean you're moving back in and we're back together?"

"Yes it does, I'm sorry we broke up."

"I'm sorry I started drinking. Throwing up isn't fun." Phil sighed and just held you tight in his arms.


	75. Punk has Sympathetic Pregnancy

"Congratulations, Ariana. You are pregnant." You remember the words that you heard from your doctor just three months ago. You couldn't be more happier that you and your husband, Phil aka CM Punk are expecting your first child together. Phil was always there for you, taking care of you, and buying you all of the strange foods that you've wanted, even though he found them disgusting.

Phil came back home with the sardines and dill pickles that you've asked for. "Honey, I'm home." He said as he walked in the living room.

You sat there eating pistachio ice cream, which wasn't your favorite, but you had cravings. "Yes!" You cheered as you took the sardines and put them in the ice cream. You then took a pickle, dipped it in and ate it.

Punk shook his head at you and sat down next to you. "How could you eat this stuff?"

"Blame your child." You scoffed at him. He chuckled and put his arm around you, and took a bite of the pickle with the ice cream and sardines on it, after you dipped the pickle back in.

The next morning you woke up with morning sickness, you thought by now it would be gone, but it wasn't. You were so tired you didn't even notice Punk was out of bed, until you saw him in the bathroom and leaning over the toilet.

"Babe? Are you okay?" You asked.

"No! I'm gonna puke!" Punk shouted.

"What did you eat last night?"

"Nothing bad, I just feel like I'm going to throw up. I don't know why. I was fine when I first woke up, now all of a sudden I have nausea." He slumped down on the floor.

"Come here." You sat down and put your arms around him. Both of you were now rocking back and forth with your nausea. Not long after you got over your morning sickness, Punk felt better.

Later that day he kept asking for weird food, almost as weird as you, if not more.

This happened for a few days, and you found it strange. He was having the same symptoms you were currently having with your pregnancy. You were worried and took him to see your doctor. After explaining to your doctor what Punk was going through, she told you that he's suffering from Couvade Syndrome/Sympathetic Pregnancy.

"How long will this last?" You asked the doctor.

"Could last a month or throughout the whole pregnancy. He'll be fine though no need to worry."

You went back home with Punk and for the rest of the pregnancy you both went through the same symptoms. Mood swings, cravings and all. It was a crazy six months, but you both made it, and in the end it worth it to be holding your beautiful baby girl.


	76. Punk doesn't want pink walls

Phil aka CM Punk never would have thought in his entire life that he would fall in love with model, and she would fall in love with him. He first met Kelly at Comic Con in New York City. They were both at The Walking Dead section and a conversation spark for their love of the series. The conversation soon lead to their tattoos, and then music. He didn't even know she was a model, she was just a really cool person to talk to, and very beautiful. At first, it was nothing serious, just a little hanging out, when he was home from the WWE, then he started taking her on tour with him for a few weeks at a time. He even brought her to Wrestlemania. After a year of being together, the two fell hard for each other and Phil decided that now it was time to take their relationship to the next level, which was for her to move in. She practically already lived there since she stayed there for weeks at a time. Kelly agreed to move in, and collected all of her belongs from her roommate, as well as her two dogs. Phil helped her unpack and settle in before falling asleep for the night.

The next day Kelly was in the bathroom, re-dying her hair a darker shade of pink, with purple tips. She was in the process of putting the pink dye on her hair when her two dogs ran into bathroom, as if they've seen a ghost. She accidentally got some of the dye on the wall of the white bathroom. "Lee! Jimmy!" Kelly shouted. She went to wipe off the dye but a big pink stain was left on the wall.

Phil then came in after hearing you scream "What hap-" Phil saw the big pink spot of a dye on the wall. "You're cleaning that up." He chuckled

"Why don't we just paint the bathroom pink?"

"Because I don't like pink."

"But you love me, and my hair is pink, and so is half of my stuff."

"I tolerate the color, because I love you."

"Look around half of the bathroom is pink now, because of my blow dryer and straightener and towel, and-"

"Ah-" Phil put his finger over her lips. "Finish dying your hair."

"Fine." Kelly pouted and went back to her hair. "Meanie butt." She muttered as he started to walk out.

Phil stuck his head back in. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

After Kelly finished her hair she came out and got into the bed with Phil, as he was already watching a marathon on The Walking Dead.

"I don't know why we can't have a pink bathroom. You're hardly ever here to use it."

"Yeah, but it's still my house. My house, my rules." He replied in a playful tone as he ran his fingers down her hair.

"Meanie butt." She poked him and stuck her tongue out at him.

Phil chuckled. "Yeah, I am, but I'm your meanie butt."

"Yeah, you're my big fat meanie butt." She poked his stomach.

"I'm not fat." He poked her back, making her laugh. "Take it back."

"No." She giggled as he kept poking her. "Not until you agree to the pink bathroom."

"Never." He pinned her down on the bed and tickled her. "Take it back."

"No!" She cried out in laughter.

Phil stopped tickling her and then grabbed the pillow, he hit her with pillow. "Don't make me put you to sleep."

Kelly smiled and grabbed another pillow and hit Phil back. "You'll have to catch me first."

She got off the bed and ran. Phil chased after her. The couple ran all over the house, having a pillow fight. Phil finally caught his girlfriend when they got back to the bedroom and he put her over his shoulder, in the position to hit her with a GTS, but he would never do that to her since she never had any real training in the ring, and he didn't want to hurt her. Instead Phil just put her on the bed, and laid down on top of her. He tapped the mattress and counted "One..two..three. I win again!" Phil smirked at her and she pouted.

"Okay fine. No painting the bathroom walls pink." She sighed, as he rolled off her and held her in her in his arms. She snuggled up close to him and smiled. "I'll settle for pink wall paper instead." She added with giggle just to be silly.


	77. A new chapter with Punk

You never forgot the day that you first met your husband. It was the best day of your life. It was crazy, like something out of a fan fiction. Seven years ago you met CM Punk. Of course this was back when he first started in the revamp of ECW. You were sitting in the first row and you would never forget the way that he looked at you. Then when he whispered in your ear, telling you not to leave after the show ended before making his way to the back. You did as you were told, and just sat there playing with your phone as the crowd of people left the arena. You waiting until it was completely empty and just as security came to kick out, Punk showed up and took you to the back with him. You started talking and before you knew it the two of you became really close friends. Not long after that you started dating, fell in love and now you were married and on your flight for your honeymoon.

As soon as you got up into the penthouse suite, you saw there was already a plate of Strawberries, and whip cream, there were also candles lit in the bathroom and a bath was already made. You looked around and took the sight of the room in awe. Not only was the view outside, perfect, but Punk had the the room set up in advance so that once you got there, would have the most perfect and relaxed time of your life.

"Thank you." You put your arms around him and kissed him, sweetly.

"No need to thank me yet." He picked you up again and brought you into the bathroom.

Slowly Punk started stripping you of your clothes, he held your hand and helped you inside the tub. "Relaxed, sweeite?"

"Yes." You nodded your head.

"Good." He went out and came back in with the Strawberries and whip cream.

As you laid in the tub he pulled up a chair and sat out beside it, as he fed you.

After you had enough, he put the plate away out in the main room. He came back in and stared at you.

"What?"

"You look so relaxed in there, I'd like to join you."

You smiled. "Well, this tub is large enough for two." You bit your lip. "Actually I think more than two people could fit in here but-" You were cut off by his lips.

"Two is perfect. I don't want to share you with anyone." Punk whispered to you before stripping down and getting into the tub with you.

He put his arm around you and kissed you, his hand under water, caressing your thigh. You wrapped your arms around him, deepening the kiss. You moaned out his name as you felt his finger go inside you. You kissed him from his lips to his neck. He moved his finger in and out, slowly, before adding another, and moving faster. You reached down, grabbing his cock, and felt it grow hard in your hand, as you moaned and nipped at his neck. Suddenly Punk stopped and got out of the tub. You looked up at him sad.

"Babe, turn that frown upside down." He tapped your nose and helped you up out of the tub, carrying you into the bed room and putting you down on the bed.

He kissed down your wet body, he nipped at your clit, as he squeezed your breast, squeezing them harder as he slipped his tongue inside of you. He worked his tongue, in and out, and spelled out your name, but all you could feel was the movement of his tongue. Just as you felt yourself about to cum, he pulled his tongue out and positioned himself on top of you. He kissed you passionately, slipping his tongue into your mouth. As your tongues wrestled each other, he slipped himself inside you, slowly, causing you to moan against his lips. He pushed himself deep inside you and before long his movements sped up, and got harder. You both came, and shortly after he did, cumming inside you before rolling off of you and holding you close to him.

"I love you (Y/N)." He kissed you passionately.

That was the night you got pregnant with Punk's kid. The next nine months were spent preparing for the baby. Buying clothes, decorating the nursery, and picking out a name. Sometimes you traveled with Punk since he had the bus, but sometimes he made you stay home, just so you could go see your doctor. Nine months had come and gone, and luckily Punk got time off from the WWE so that he could stay home with you for your last month of pregnancy and witness his daughter being born.

You sat on the couch, watching Doctor Who, as Punk paced up and down.

"Baby, sit down and relax."

"Relax how can I relax, when your water break at any second. I have to be ready to drive you to the hospital."

"I'm fine. We've practiced, stop being so nervous."

Punk sighed and sat down next to you. "I can't help it. I just want my little girl to come into this world safely."

"And she will, because she has the best dad in the world."

"And the best mom, don't forget the best mom in the world." Punk kissed you, and the sweet kiss seemed like it would last forever, but suddenly you pushed him away

"What-"

"Fuck it's time."

Punk looked down and noticed that your water broke. "Shit!" He got up and ran, grabbing your bag.

"Babe, help me." You begged and he put down the bags and took you into the car first. He then pulled out of the drive way.

"MY STUFF!" You yelled, and Punk stopped the car going back into the out and getting your bag. He tossed in the car, and was about to get in, before you yelled at him to lock the door. He went back and locked the door, before getting back in the car and driving quickly, but safely to the hospital.

Punk stood with you through out all ten hours of labor.

"Fuck you for doing this to me! Just fuck you to hell!" You screamed at him through the pain and squeezed his hand tightly. You pushed and pushed.

"Baby, remember breathe, like this." He demonstrated how to breathe.

"I know how to breath you fucking twat!" You yelled at him and squeezed his hand tighter, as you pushed tighter.

Punk did his best to keep you calm, he looked over and saw that his daughter was almost completely out. "Come on, you can do this a little more, baby."

You pushed one last time, and finally you heard the crying of your daughter, and your husband, over your crying. Soon the doctor handed her to you, and you both smiled.

"Look at her." Punk smiled.

"Samantha gave me a hard time, but she's all worth it." You looked up as your husband. "I'm sor-"

"Shh, don't be sorry for yelling at me. It's understandable." He kissed your forehead as he looked down at his new-born baby. "The best baby in the world."


	78. Brock Lesnar

Every time Brock Lesnar came to Raw, you got very excited, you would always meet up before the show, and go to the gym together. Brock was surprised at how well you could keep up with him, when it came to lifting. You thanked your five brothers for that. You were always a fan of Brock's work, even in UFC. You respected him, and always had a bit of crush on him, but the more time you spent with him, the more feelings you got for him and now you were in love with the guy, but you couldn't tell him, and risk losing the amazing friendship that the two of you had, so you just kept it yourself and hoped that it would go away.

You sat in the back watching Extreme Rules and cheering on Brock in his match against the Triple H. You almost screamed when he defeated Triple H, because of how happy you were, but you remembered the other girls in the women's locker room. You step out and walk around the hallway, Brock saw you as he was heading to the trainers room to get checked up on, after the hellacious match against Triple H.

"Hey [Y/N], did you see my match?"

"Of course I did. I always watch your matches and segments." You smiled at him and he told you to come with him up to the trainers room.

After he got checked out and was clear to go you both headed back towards the men's locker room. You talked more about his match and you kept complimenting him on how great he did. The walk felt longer than usual, maybe it was because you felt him staring back at you, every time you looked away.

You stop right before the doorway to the men's locker room, when suddenly he pulled you to the side, an around the corner.

"I know this is sudden, but I feel like if I don't tell you now, I'll never get the chance to, and if I do it might be too late." He takes your hand in his and squeezes your hand gently. "[Y/N], will you go out with me, and be my girlfriend?"

You thought to yourself how quickly that escalated, but knowing that he felt the same way about you, made you happy. You nodded your head and answered him. "Yes." You replied with a smile.

"Great. Let me change and we go back to my place." He kisses you, before turning around the corner.

You waited for him and then went back to his house, celebrating the win and your new relationship with a glass of wine and a few other "things".


	79. A night out with Roman Reigns

Everyone always referred to you as the next Lita. It didn't bother you, in fact you took at a compliment, and why wouldn't you, considering she was your idol when growing up and inspired you to wrestle. One day you had a match with Mark Henry and after you won, he got pissed and chased you to the backstage area and all around. Luckily you got away, but then you accidentally ran into The Shield.

"Oh, sorry guys." You apologized, as you breathed in and out to catch your breath.

"It's fine." Roman said as he handed you a bottle of water.

"Thanks." You drank smiled and drank some.

You noticed Seth and Dean smirking at each other and then leaving, patting Roman on the back.

"Nice match tonight. You did great as always." Roman said, with a smile.

"Wow, thanks." It always meant a lot when one of the other wrestlers complimented you on your matches and/or promos. "You did great too."

"Thanks." He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed a little. "I know, this is sudden, and you probably have plans, but would you like to go out, and get something to eat?"

"Yeah sure, just let me get changed."

"Okay, meet me in the parking lot." Roman smiled and hugged you before walking off.

You got changed and met him in the parking lot, you took you to a nice Italian restaurant, that wasn't too far from the arena.

After dinner you went back to the arena, cause Roman forgot something in his locker room. You went to his locker room with him and helped him look around for what was missing, after a while you were convinced that there was nothing missing, considering you were the only one looking as he leaned against the wall, watching you bend over. You got up and crossed your arms.

"What?" He asked.

"Is this just some kind of excuse just so you could check me out?"

"Would you hate me if I said, yes and cause I wanted to be alone with you."

"If that's what you wanted, you should have just said so, instead of making up a stupid lie." You uncrossed your arms and walked towards him and put your arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, it was stupid. Forgive me?" He grabbed you around your waist and looked down at you.

"Yes, but just this one time." You smiled as you looked up at him, you played with his hair.

It was clear that he liked you, and you liked him, so you went ahead and kissed him. Roman was shocked by the kiss, but he kept kissing you, forcing his tongue into your mouth. As your tongue wrestled against his, you pulled him back and jumped up on him, wrapping your legs around his waist, and your arms around his neck. He grabbed your ass and roughly squeezed it, as his other hand rubbed your back. You rolled your hips against his, as you moaned softly against his lips, you could feel him getting harder. Before you knew it, he grabbed a handful of your hair, and pulled it back, pulling your lips away from his before turning around and pushing you up against the wall.

"I want you." He whispered into your ear, and nipped at your earlobe.

"I want you too."

Roman smirked and moved his hand up your thigh, he unwrapped your legs around him, and moved his hand back up your thigh, and up your dress. He slipped his fingers in-between your panties, and bit your neck a little, feeling how wet you were. As he did, you slipped your hand down his belt, unbuckling it, and undoing his pants. You slipped your hand down his pants and boxers, and felt how hard he was. All of a sudden he turned you around and held you by your waist, he lifted up your dress, and slipped your panties down, before smacking your ass. You bit your lip as he teased you, rubbing the tip of his cock against your ass, and thighs.

"Just take me already."

Roman leaned against you, pulling your hair and biting your neck "Beg for it."

"Please."

He smacked your ass again, this time harder. "Please what?"

"Please, just take me."

He smirked, and grabbed your cheek, rubbing his thumb over your lips. "Only if you really want it."

"I do." You kissed his thumb, and sucked on it until he moved his hand and grabbed your hips.

He pushed himself into roughly, making you scream. Quickly he covered your mouth with his hand, as he kept thrusting in and out of you fast and hard. He then moved his hand from your mouth down to your breast, he slipped down the top of your strapless dress and squeezed your boobs. He kept going until you were shaking. You were close, but he pulled out of you, and turned you around, pushing your back up against the wall. He grabbed your leg and put it around his waist, before pushing himself back inside you as he sucked on your breast. You held him around his neck, as you slipped one hand up his shirt, scratching your nails up and down his body. Again he kept thrusting in and out of you, faster and harder than before. You put both arms around his neck, and jumped up, putting your other leg around him, and taking him in deeper. He made you shake again, and this time he let you cum, before cuming inside you shortly after.

Afterwards he sat you down on the couch. Roman sat down and laid back, pulling you on top of him, and wrapping his arms around. He asked you to be his girl, and make it official, you said yes and kissed him. The next night at the Smackdown taping you both walk into the arena, holding hands and shocking everyone.


	80. Dean Ambrose vs Wade Barrett

It was no secret in the guys locker room that both Wade Barrett and Dean Ambrose are interested in Alicia Fox. When Wade and Dean first found out that they both liked the same girl, tension between them started rising. They knew they had to settle this like men, without taking a risk of getting fired. A simple game of rock, paper, scissors wasn't gonna work, and a coin flip wasn't manly either. Instead of bickering about it, the two went their separate ways, to get the Diva's attention, and let her decided who she wanted to be with.

As the weeks went by the two try to out do each other in every event. From lifting weights, to telling jokes. They did everything they could to impress her.

WWE then had sign ups for a golf charity game. Alicia Fox was the first to sign up and once Wade and Dean heard about it, they quickly signed up as well.

During the game of golf, both guys started showing off. Dean first hit the golf ball and made it fly high up in the air. He saw Alicia's expression as the ball flew and smirked. "And that's how you golf." Dean said as he stood next to her. Wade was up next, and as he tried to hit Dean kept shouting out random things just to distract him. "BLUE! 42! LOOFA!"

Wade shot an evil glare at him, as Alicia just laughed.

While Dean decided to hit the ball for distance, Wade focused on accuracy and actually trying to get a hole in one.

Wade and Alicia's golf ball got close to the hole, but Dean's ending up landing in a sandpit.

"Are you freaking kidding me right now?!" Dean shouted as he looked for the ball.

Wade laughed as it was now Alicia's turn. He watched her carefully, and she almost had it but missed. "Oh, so close." She said as she snapped her fingers.

Wade decided to skip Dean's turn and go up next. "Here, let me show you." He took Alicia's hand, and put the golf club in her hand. He stood beside her and guided her hands in the right place. "You just want to tap it, and let the wind do the rest." He said, as he tapped the ball, and watched as it fell into the hole. He let go of her and smiled. "Easy right."

Alicia nodded her head and then Dean walked up.

"You skipped my turn! What the hell?"

"You were taking too long looking for your ball."

"Not fair."

"Well did you find it?"

"Yeah."

"Then go!"

The day went on pretty much like that, with the guys bickering over small things all while still trying to be nice to impress the girl with them. The next week, another charity event was happening, and this time it was bowling. Once again Dean and Wade tried to out do each other, when it came to knocking down the pins. This time as Dean went up, Wade tried to distract him by shouting out random things. "69, PURPLE, TARDIS!" Wade's shouting worked and Dean missed all of the pins.

Dean started to get angry, but took a deep breath, before sitting back down. He was starting to get annoyed and impatient. How long were they going to go back and forth, with these silly little games, before Alicia picked one of them. Did she even know that either of them liked her.

At the end of the game, their team of the the three of them, Antonio Ceasaro, and Aksana beat the team of Miz, Justin, Tyson, Natalya and Jojo. Dean decided it would be a good idea to go out and celebrate, but Antonio knowing that the two of them liked Alicia, decided to take Aksana and split from the trio.

The three went out to a nearby bar, and had a few drinks before Dean came out with the truth. "Listen, sweetheart, Wade and I here both like you, a lot, and we've been going back and forth for weeks trying to impress you. So just tell us, who do you prefer."

"Wow. Um..." Alicia was shocked, the was rumors going around between the girls that Wade liked her, but Dean, she just thought he was naturally just showing off.

"Well, come on, break it off to the loser easy." Dean was too impatient and wanted an answer now. Meanwhile Wade just stood silent, not wanting to pressure the girl and rush her into anything.

Alicia looked at both guys and thought about it for a moment.

"Dean, you're a nice guy."

"Yes!" Dean threw his hands up in victory, and Wade just looked disappointed.

"But-" Dean put his hands back down when she continued.

"But what?"

"I've always secretly liked Wade." Wade's frown perked up into a smile.

"What?" Dean sighed. "That-"

"Loser!" Wade cut him off. "Sorry, do you mind." Wade turned to Alicia.

"No, please continue."

"She picked me nothing you can do about it, toodle-oo" Wade waved in his face, before putting his arm around Alicia and walking off with her.

Dean turned around to the bartender and slammed his hand on the table. "Hit me!"


	81. Trouble with Aries

For the past three years you've been married to Bobby Roode, and you have a son together. You travel with your husband to the TNA Impact shows, and everything is great, you've made lots of new friends along the way, and they all love your son. Although you were a bit intimidated around Austin Aries. You caught him staring at you from the distance a lot, and you felt nervous just from walking past him, but once Bobby started teaming up with Aries, you found yourself hanging out with him, and actually feeling comfortable around him. A little too comfortable, to the point where the two of you would have sex almost every night behind your husband's back. This went on for a little over a month, before you decided that you should stop. You were going to stop, but you found out you were pregnant.

"Fuck." You muttered to herself, seeing the positive pregnancy test in the bathroom in the hotel. You leaned against the door and slumped down, you should be happy about this, except you were unsure of who's baby it was.

You had to tell them both, no matter how bad it would hurt you, and Bobby, you just had to come clean with it. If this baby was Austin's, he would find out sooner or later about it, plus Austin deserves to right know, that there is a possibility, it could be his. You tossed the pregnancy in the trash and walked out of the bathroom. Your son woke up, and you got him ready for the day. Luckily Bobby was the gym. You called up your friend, Jeff Hardy. He almost always brought his wife and daughter along on tour, and your son liked playing with his daughter. You hoped that either Jeff or his wife could baby sit, and they agreed. They came to pick up your son, and then you prepared yourself to tell the guys the news. You decided to tell them separately, and first you asked to meet Austin to meet you at your hotel room, as your husband had to go to a radio interview.

"What's up, babe?" Austin asked as he walked in.

You sighed as he called you babe. "Look I don't know how, cause I've been on birth control, but apparently, that shit decided not to work, and now I'm pregnant."

Austin's jaw dropped. "What? Are you sure, sometimes drug store test aren't accurate."

"I missed my period."

"Maybe you're late."

"Austin, stop denying this. I'm pregnant, and there's a 50% chance that you could be the father."

"And the other half?"

"Don't be a dumbass. You know Bobby will flip when I tell him."

"So don't tell him. Simple as that."

"I have to tell him, I can't hide something like that from him. Even if you are his best friend!" You started yelling. "Think about it, if you are the father, and the baby comes out looking like you, he'd going to figure it out. Robert is not stupid it!"

"Um-" Austin tried to cut you off.

"Don't um me!" You shouted. "Do you even care that there's a chance that this baby is yours!" You didn't know it, but Austin was trying to tell you that Bobby had quietly walked in and was behind you. "I'm going to tell him, it's about time that I finally come clean with him about us."

"Yeah it's long over due." Your heart sank as you heard Bobby's voice.

You turned around, only to be slapped in the face from your husband. "How could you do this? And you!" He got in Austin's face. "You're supposed to be my friend!" He pushed his friend down and grabbed his belonging.

"Baby." You grabbed his arm trying to stop him but he pulled away from you.

"No, you lied to me, went me behind my back and had sex with my supposedly best friend, God knows how many times. Expect to get divorce papers within the next month, sweetie." And with that he left you there crying.

Austin put his arms around you, and did his best to calm you down. Now you were more depressed, Bobby left you, and you ruined his friendship between him and Austin, worst of all, there was still a 50% chance it could be Bobby's. You kept crying into Austin's arms.

"Shh, calm down."

"I can't, it could still be his."

"Shh, listen to me." He moved your hair out of your face, lifting up your head from his chest, so that he could look into your eyes as he wiped the tears off your cheek. "It doesn't matter if this kid is mine or his, if he's not going to take care of it, I will." Austin kissed you, and held you in his arms tightly.


	82. Renee and Corey

Ever since Renee Young had started working for the WWE and interviewing the wrestlers backstage, NXT Superstar Corey Graves couldn't stop thinking about her. He admitted it to himself that he had fallen in love with the blonde Canadian interviewer, but he was afraid that he wasn't the right guy for her. Little does Corey know that Renee has the exact same feelings for him. One night on NXT Corey Graves had a match with Leo Kruger. It was pretty intense match, and ended up badly for Corey. He was dropped on his head pretty badly, and lost to Leo. After he was helped backstage by the officials, and checked up on, Renee approached him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Renee asked as she grabbed his hand and sat down next to him "That fall was pretty bad."

"Yeah it was, it gave everyone a scare, but I'm absolutely fine." He smiled at her, and blushed noticing that she was holding his hand.

Renee looked down at their fingers intertwined, and quickly pulled her hand away from his as she too blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't-" Before Corey could finish his sentence she had started running off.

Embarrassed, she ran out of the room and into the hall and then she was stopped by Leo Kruger.

"How's your boyfriend?" He taunted her as he backed her up against the wall. "Answer me, woman!" He slapped her across the face.

Corey saw him slap Renee, and this made his blood boil. He quickly ran after Leo Kruger, and tackled him to the ground. Getting him off of Renee. He threw punches at him and picked him up before pushing him into the wall. Officials had to separate the two as Renee just watched on. Corey noticed her still there, and willingly backed off. As he walked away he grabbed Renee's hand and took her back into the quiet locker room they were in before.

"Sorry, I just couldn't let him do that to you. That wasn't right."

"Thanks, and don't be sorry."

"Just like how you shouldn't have been sorry for holding my hand."

"I-I am thoug-" Corey cut off Renee with a kiss.

He slowly parted his lips from hers and looked deep into her eyes, caressing her cheek, and running his thumb over her lips. "Seriously, don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry."

Renee nodded her head. "Okay, I won't." She whispered before kissing him back.


	83. Meeting with Stephanie McMahon

You were walking around backstage after your match with CM Punk, when you were asked to go into the GMs office. You went into the office and sat down on the couch. You knew you didn't have a segment set up, so why were you in here? You then saw Stephanie McMahon walk into the room and suddenly felt as if you were in trouble. You kept your cool though as she sat down next to you, placing her hand on your knee.

"[Y/N], first of all, let me say that you're not in trouble." You let out a sigh of relief, that was comforting to know, but still you wondered why you were in here.

"I just wanted to you tell you, that you're doing absolutely tremendous." She said as she moved her hand up your thigh.

"Thank you Mrs. McMahon."

She leaned in and put her index finger on your lips. "Call me Stephanie." She whispered into your ear, as her other hand still made it's way up between your legs.

You felt yourself getting hot, what was your boss doing to you? Was this some kind of test to see how you could control yourself, or was she actually seducing you? You didn't know, but in that moment when you looked into her eyes, you wanted her. Even if it was wrong, cause she was boss or the fact that she was married, she was coming onto you and it was turning you on. You glanced down and saw her hand on your crotch, you looked back up at her quickly and saw the devious smirk on her face as she felt you grow hard from her touch.

Stephanie rubbed her hand over your crotch, before sitting on your lap, her cleavage got in your face as he ran her finger tips through your hair. She grabbed your hand and placed it on her thigh as if she was giving you the okay to do whatever you wanted to her. You tried to hold yourself back in fear that this still was a test, but you completely lost yourself control when Stephanie leaned down and bit your neck.

You moved her hand up her thigh and under her skirt, before pushing her off of you, and down onto the couch. She looked up at you, smiling, as she finally got what she wanted out of you. You pulled her panties off and grabbed her crotch, rolling your thumb over her clit, pressing the rest of your fingers against her entrance and feeling how wet she was in the palm of your hand.

You slipped your middle finger inside her, and moved your finger in and out as you still circled your thumb around her clit, your other hand reached up under her shirt and grabbed her breast, and squeezed it, while you slipped another finger inside of her. After she came around your fingers, you pulled them out of her and sucked on your fingers, before lifting her skirt up and pulling down your wrestling tights. You positioned yourself on top of her and rammed yourself inside of her. Getting off on her moans, the harder and faster you thrusted, the louder they got. Her nails dug into your back, and scratched down slowly, meanwhile couch moved a little with each thrust. Still deep in the back of your mind this felt wrong, but right now you were loving it too much to stop. You didn't stop until after she came around you, and you shot your load into her mouth.


	84. Riding with Justin

You stood outside with your dog, watching your boyfriend, Justin Gabriel, ride around on his Ducati. You always liked watching him ride around on his motorcycles and his ATVs. They were cool, and sometimes you wanted to learn to ride them, but a part of you were always scared that you might get hurt. Justin stopped in front of you and stepped off the bike. He smiled at you as he took off his helmet, and pet the dog.

"I know that look in your eyes." He smiled.

"What look?"

"You're fascinated by what you see."

"Well yeah, it's really cool?"

"You wanna give it a try?"

"No, I'll crash into something."

"Baby, don't have that negative attitude, and even if you so what? Everyone crashes at least once in their lives."

"Not you. You came out of the womb riding that thing." You joked and you both laughed.

Justin then started tickling you, and you tickled him back. The tickle fight, led back into the house and onto the couch. Justin held you down and tickled you so much that you felt like you had to pee. You tapped the couch and yelled out "I quit, you win!"

Justin stopped and smiled as he stood up. "So, you'll let me teach you?"

You sat up and held your stomach still laughing from all of the tickling. "Yes."

Justin spend the rest of the day teaching you the ins and outs of his Ducati. You were starting to get excited to go out and ride it after learning more about it.

"Can I ride it now?" You kept asking him throughout the lesson, but he kept telling you that there was still more you needed to learn to before going out on it.

Finally after a few more hours he said that you were ready. The butterflies came back. Justin kissed you and patted the seat. "You'll do fine, baby girl. I wouldn't let [Y/N] ride you if I knew she wasn't ready."

"Hey!" You laughed a little as you got on.

Justin kissed you again before putting the helmet on your head. "Take it slow, and don't go too fast."

He stepped back and you put your thumb up, before starting. After riding around on it for a while you felt really comfortable. Justin watched on, proud to see how well you were doing.

"You're doing great!" He called out when you passed by him. "You can stop now!" He called out again when you passed him for a second time.

You kept going, loving the rush of adrenaline that it gave you. Justin watched on still smiling and waiting until you finally stopped. When you did, he came over and took off your helmet, kissing you gently. You hugged him as you got off.

"That was amazing."

"I know, you did great for your first time."

"Well I had a pretty great teacher." You smiled.

"Looks like I'm going to have to get you your own someday." He winked at you.


	85. Corey Graves, Paige and CM Punk

"Ayra, we need to speak to you." Your boss, Jane called you, and told you to meet her in the office as soon as you got into the arena. As veteran Diva it was hard to get into the spotlight with all of the new girls coming in, and most of the time you were pushed off to the side to let the new girls shine. You thought yourself what she could possibly want to tell you now, maybe it was something along the lines of training more newbies so that they can take your place. But after you talked you learned that you were finally going to be put into a major storyline, and you couldn't be more happier. You were going to work Paul Heyman and his clients.

As the weeks went on it was your job to flirt with his newest guy, Curtis Axel. After a few months you cheat on him with Paul Heyman.

Curtis finds out and now him and Paul Heyman are arguing in the ring. You were in the middle of the two trying to shut them up as they yelled over each other.

"Will you guys be quiet!" You shouted into your mic, and the two quickly shut up.

Now was your time to pick one of them. You were about to talk when Brock Lesnar showed up behind you and touched your back. You turned around and looked at him annoyed at first, but then you smiled and took his hand. The two of you laughed as little as you walked out of the ring, and up the ramp still hand in hand, as the crowd booed you.

It was no secret to the WWE Universe that the two of you dated in the past, but unfortunately you had a falling out when you decided to stay in the business, when he retired. You had just started in the WWE, and you weren't gonna leave that quickly. The breakup was really rocky, but now that was all in the past and two of you are able to work together professionally without their being any personal problems.

As the weeks and months went by, you stood with Brock, storyline wise, and outside of the ring was pretty much the same. You talked and hung out a lot, and it felt just like old times soon enough your feelings for each other came back and soon enough the two of you got back together.


	86. Arya and Brock

"Ah fuck!" Paige moaned out loudly, almost screaming as Corey Graves pushed his cock into her pussy, while CM Punk shoved himself into her ass.

Earlier she didn't think that her 21st birthday would end up like this, with her boyfriend Corey Graves, and the guy that she had the hots for. She always thought she had a chance with Corey, since they saw each other all time, with being on NXT, but she never really thought she had a chance with Punk, and when he did come to NXT, they would just greet each other with a simple hello, and talk about her time being in NXT, nothing more, nothing less. When Corey told her that he just had a big surprise for her, she thought maybe it was a cake, but when she found out that it was going to be a three way with CM Punk, she was shocked. Paige was very vocal with Corey, about her little school girl crush on CM Punk. It was like AJ Lee's crush on The Shield. Corey knew what Paige thought of Punk, she thought he was hot, and everything, but he knew that her love was with him, so when it came down to getting something special for her 21st birthday, Corey just knew what to do. He trusted Punk and his girlfriend enough to have a three way, he just hoped that it would be everything that Paige dreamed of. As for Paige, she wasn't sure if she was more surprised that Corey was actually okay with this, or that he actually managed to convince Punk to do it. Now here they were, naked and fucking like rabbits.

Punk thrusted into her roughly, and held her waist, as she moved up and down on Corey's cock. Punk started thrusting faster, the more she moaned. He grabbed her black hair, and pulled back on it, causing her to dig her nails into Corey's skin and scratch down his body. Punk pulled at her hair some more, causing her to scratch Corey more. Corey grabbed her breast, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples, before roughly squeezing both of them. Punk leaned down and pulled her by her hair again.

"You're a very bad girl." He said as he pulled her hair.

"Yeah, you've been very naughty this past year." Corey groaned out, and squeezed her breast harder.

"Well you two haven't been so nice yourselves." Paige smirked.

Corey smirked up at her and licked over his lips, before flicking his tongue against her nipple. He licked her breast, before sucking on it, biting down on her nipple roughly as he squeezed her other breast.

Soon Punk pulled out, he went around to her face, still holding her hair as Corey held her hips.

"Open wide." Punk said with a grin, as he shoved his cock into her mouth.

Paige sucked off Punk until he came into her mouth.

"Good girl." He said, playing with her hair as she swallowed his jizz.

Punk watched the two, until Paige came around Corey's cock, and Corey came inside her.


	87. Bondage House

You were out on the town with your friends, just having fun like you all did every Friday, except this Friday was your birthday, so your friends made sure it was extra special for you. The night was still young and there a new bondage house in town, so your friends decided to drag you in there. They knew you were into all that crazy stuff, but still you felt nervous about going inside. You went inside along with your friends since they promised to look out for you. The music was loud, and the place was crowded, you held onto your best friend's hand while you walked inside, and closer to the stage. Your friends noticed your nerves and decided to get you some drinks to calm to you down. Soon people were being called up to the stage and out of all your friends and everyone else in the room, you happen to be the first one called up onto stage.

"No. I can't" You shook your head, refusing to go up there, and be tormented and have everyone watching you, but your friends pushed you to get up there. Literally they pushed you onto the stage.

You stood there nervously as two men cuffed your wrist up to chains that were hanging down. You bit down your lip and watched as the two walked off. Suddenly you saw familiar faces walking over to you, but they weren't your friend, they were various WWE and NXT Superstars, CM Punk, Dean Ambrose, and Corey Graves, just to name a few. They walked slowly, like a animal sneaking up on it's prey. To make things worst they started playing "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails. One by one the guys got in front of you.

CM Punk was the first, and you nervously bit down on your bottom lip. His hand moved up your thigh and in-between your legs. He then took clamps and put them on your nipples, pulling hard at each one. He took another clamp and attached it on your clit, tugging on that one. He caused you to moan from the pleasure as he pulled at all three of them, one by one, and sometimes two at time.

Punk left with a smirk on his face, as you then felt a whip crack on your back. The person then walked in front of you, and you saw it was Corey Graves. He whipped you again, this time on your chest. Your skin turned red from the pain, but you moaned out in pleasure and bit your lip. He then stopped whipping you and walked away, you pouted as you watched him leave, and then Dean Ambrose came up to you.

He slapped his hand, roughly grabbing your pussy, and smirked deviously at you, as he tugged on the nipple clamps with his teeth. Dean stepped back, revealing to you the riding crop that he had in his hand. He slid the tip of it down your body, between and around your breast, down and in-between your thighs. He walked around you, and then smacked your ass with the riding crop. He stood behind you, and grabbed you by the neck. He grabbed the clamps and tugged on them roughly, as he squeezed your neck.

Then he left, you pouted, wanting him to come back, hell you wanted all three of the guys to come back. To your surprise more WWE and NXT Superstars kept coming up to you. Dolph Ziggler, Adrian Neville, Curtis Axel; they too came up and continued torturing you, in every way imaginable, until the song finished. After that the rest of the night was blur.

You woke up the next day with your head hurting, unsure of what happened last night, really did happen of if it was all just a dream, you looked at your phone and looked through your pictures, confirming to yourself, that the events of last night really did happen.


	88. Liz and Edge

"Liz, are you done in there?" Your boyfriend of six years, Adam Copeland asked as he knocked on the closed bathroom door.

"Almost!" You called out as you kept staring at the positive pregnancy test in your hands. You couldn't believe that you were pregnant. How would Adam react to it? How should you even tell him? A bunch of thoughts came rushing into your head all at once.

A few weeks has passed and you still didn't get the chance to tell him, but you decided that you would tell him tonight on your date. Adam took you out to an Italian restaurant, after you finished your meal Adam took your hand.

"Baby, I have something important to tell you." He started off.

"Really, me too." You smiled.

"You go first."

"No you go first."

"Okay, WWE asked me to come back for a while, as Raw's General Manager. They want me back this Monday, and I'll be with them for six to nine months."

You gulped, feeling your heart drop down to your stomach. How could you tell him now that you were pregnant. You glanced down at your stomach, before looking up at him and smiling. "That's great go for it." You leaned over and hugged him.

You were always very supportive of Adam, and you felt bad that he could never be in the business he loved because of his neck, but this was an amazing opportunity for him, and after all Edge is the ultimate opportunist.

"Thanks, babe." He kissed you and smiled. "Oh, what was your news?"

"Oh, um...I found a really nice red dress online and I'm buying it for our next date."

"Is it strapless?"

"Maybe, you'll have to wait and see."

"You're a tease."

The next three months flew by faster than you expected, and you were showing. You had just finished eating, and was curled up on the couch watching Smackdown. With an hour left of Smackdown, you heard the door open and you heard your boyfriend's voice.

"Honey, I'm home!" Adam said, as he walked into the living room.

You couldn't believe your eyes, and you weren't sure if he was actually there or if he was just hallucinating.

Adam sat down next to you, putting his arm around you and kissed you. He saw the look on your face and laughed a little.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you real, or am I just dreaming?"

Adam chuckled and pinched your arm.

"Ow!" You rubbed your arm, and he grinned at you.

"I'm here baby."

You smiled and hugged him. The two of you finished watching Smackdown before going up to the bedroom.

His eyes went straight down to your stomach.

"Did you swallow a balloon or something?" He asked with a chuckle.

"_Shit." _You thought to yourself, realizing that you forgot to tell him that you're pregnant.

"No, I actually have something to tell you." You mumbled, clearly you were nervous about telling him.

"Okay, tell me." He crossed his arms.

"Well, um...I'm pregnant."

"You don't say."

"Adam..." You frowned a little.

"Baby, I'm only kidding around." He smiled and kissed your cheek. "How long have you known?"

"Since before you left."

"Why-wait is that you were going to tell me that night?"

"Yeah." You nodded your head.

"So there's no strapless red dress?" He frowned a little.

"Sorry." You giggled a little.

"Damn, I was looking forward to that."

"Really?"

"Yes.. but this is so much better!" He kissed you on the lips. "We're having a baby!"


	89. Threesome with AJ Lee and Layla

"Oh Alex!" AJ Lee moan out loudly as she bounced up and down on your throbbing hard cock.

"Fuck, AJ." You groaned as you moved your hands up from her hips to her breast, squeezing them.

The two of you were in the middle of having sex in the empty Divas locker room, when all of a sudden the door opened and in came Layla.

"Whoa, sorry guys!" You both stopped when you heard her voice.

"Whatever." You shrugged it off, not caring that AJ's best friend just walked in. You looked up at AJ and she didn't seem to care much either. It probably didn't bother her much, since for starters Layla and her were really close, plus your cock was still inside AJ's pussy, and not exposed to Layla's eyes. You played with AJ's hair, as she leaned down and kissed your neck.

"Don't let me stop you, I forgot my mobile." Layla said as she got her phone and charger from the outlet. "Carry on." Layla said as she started to walk out, but stopped in front of the door.

Layla then quietly started taking off her clothes as AJ continued to move up and down. Layla then came over to the two of you and grabbed AJ's boobs. Layla was now naked and she started kissing down AJ's neck and shoulder. You were surprised to see Layla join in on the fun, but you weren't going to stop her, and neither was AJ by the looks of it.

AJ then got up and turned around, before sliding back down on her cock. She moved up and down again, while making out with Layla. You smacked your girlfriend's ass and gave it a gentle squeeze.

You then pushed her off of you and got in-between both girls, kissing them both at the same time. You grabbed then both by the hair, and pushed them, making the two girls bend over in front of you. You smirked at the sight of both of their big asses next to each other. You smacked both of them at the same time. Before moving your hands down, and in-between each girl's thighs. You started to finger both of them. You moved your fingers in and out of them slowly, before speeding up. Soon after both girls came on your fingers, you laid back down on the bench.

This time Layla got on top of you, and started riding you, while AJ stood behind her, squeezing Layla's breast and pulling at her hair. As Layla rode you, you held her by her ass, squeezing it harder as she started speeding up the pace. AJ moved from behind Layla, and sat on your face. You slipped your tongue into AJ and moved one hand from Layla's ass to AJ's. Both girls then started moaning out your name. You then spelled out, "AJ and Lalya" with your tongue, you were loving this, and tried to hold yourself back from cumming. Both girls then had their second orgasm. You licked up AJ's cum and then then the two of them switched places.

AJ and Layla faced each other, and kissed as they played with each others boobs, while you ate out Layla, and AJ rode you again, just like she did before Layla joined in. You grabbed AJ's hip as you felt her walls tighten around your cock when she came, and licked up Layla's cum when she did. You couldn't take it anymore and pushed both girls back down in front of you. Their asses once again next to each other, you smacked each of them one at a time, as you jerked yourself off, until you shot your load on both of their ass cheeks.


	90. Being mentored by AJ Lee

I'm fairly new to the NXT roster, and things are going pretty okay. I haven't been put on NXT yet actually, I'm still going through the training, but none the less, it's been great, especially with my mentor AJ Lee. She's recently taken me under her wing, and she sees the determination I have to keep pushing forward. When I first arrived, a lot of people said that I reminded them of AJ and Kaitlyn, like if those two had a baby, it would be me. I guess it's because of the way that I dress. AJ started teaching me everything, from moves in the ring and to workout routines. We're also both short and tiny, so you could say we matched up perfectly. Maybe too perfectly.

AJ and I sat down for breakfast early on a Monday and just talked about some stuff.

"You've been in NXT for almost a year already, and now people are already starting to call you the next AJ Lee." She looked annoyed. "We can't have that, I'm still around, there can't be a next me, not yet. Also I don't want you to be the next anyone, I want you to be the first you, so we're going to have to shake things up with you."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I agree." She was right, although I liked her and her character, I didn't want to be the next AJ, I wanted to be me, and make a name for myself.

"I was thinking since you said you liked Jeff Hardy, we get you doing a lot more high-flying moves, like he did. You can be the female Jeff Hardy.

I almost choked on my toast. "What? Me? High-flying?" Although I loved the high-risk moves, I was scared to mess up really bad, and break my neck.

"You can't lift, I can't lift, and you can't just pounce around cause that's my thing, so why not fly?" She looked at me and saw the worried look in my eyes. "Hey, trust me, I wouldn't suggest this if I didn't think that you could do it."

"Okay." We both stood up, and I hugged her, having her support, and having her there for me, mentoring me defiantly has made everything less stressful.


	91. AJ Lee and Seth Rollins

AJ Lee was skipping around backstage, minding her own business, and then she bumped into Seth Rollins. She almost fell over but caught herself.

"Watch where you're going!" She shouted at him.

"You watch where YOU'RE going." Seth got in her face and the two of them had an intense stare down, before being broken up by Roman Reigns.

"Leave the little crazy girl alone." Roman said as he pulled Seth aside. AJ shot a death glare at Roman as the two guys left.

Later that night AJ knocked on the door of Seth's RV.

Seth opened up the door, and looked at her annoyed. "What do you want?" He asked as he leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms.

"You forgot to apologize earlier for bumping into me."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah, you did. You didn't say sorry."

"I have nothing to be sorry for. You're the one you ran into me."

"See that's where you're mistaken."

"Oh yeah? How?"

AJ slipped herself into Seth's RV. "I was skipping, and you walked in front of me when I had the right of way."

"Right of way? We wasn't driving."

"Point blank, you didn't look where you were going!" She snapped at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not looking both ways, even though I could have sworn you were looking down at your shoes. I bet you think you're all cool for wearing Converses. New flash, little girl." Seth spoke as he leaned down to get to her level. "Vans is where it's at." He smirked at her, and now AJ was the one with the annoyed expression on her face.

Before Seth could move away, she slapped him across the face. "Apologize!"

Seth got angry and grabbed her wrist, pushing her down onto the couch. "Now you have two things to be sorry for."

"Let me go."

"Not until you say you're sorry."

"Fine!" AJ sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Uh-huh?" He nodded his head, wanting her to continue.

"I'm sorry that you can't be a man and own up to your actions, now let me go." AJ tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he just pushed down all of his weight on top of her.

Their nose touched, and although AJ was mad at him, she couldn't deny that this was hot.

In the heat of the moment, Seth kissed her. It wasn't a quick peck on the lips, either, it was long and very rough. Seth then sat up and took off her belt. He got up off the couch, with her belt in his hand, and repositioned her so that she was now on her stomach.

"I'm not even sorry for this." He spoke, before hitting her ass with the belt.

AJ winced as he repeatedly hit her.

"Sorry now?" Seth asked again, as he pulled onto her hair.

"No." AJ answered.

Seth then pulled off her shorts and panties, before he continued to hit her with belt. He kept asking her if she was sorry, and every time she answered with a no, he would hit her harder. Soon he had enough of it, and threw the belt to the side. He pushed her down on the couch and ordered her to stay down. AJ obeyed, as he slipped off his pants and boxers. He lifted her hips up, and ran his hand down her back.

"Are you sure you're not sorry?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." AJ bit down on her lip, before letting out a loud scream when Seth shoved his cock inside of her pussy.

He thrusted in and out of her, so hard and fast that with each thrust, the couch moved a little. AJ gripped onto the cushion, moaning out Seth's name. Seth pulled back on her hair and bit down on her flesh, from her shoulder to her neck. After she came around his cock, he pulled out of her. He kept a tight grip on her hair, as he pulled her down to the floor, and forced her to suck his cock. Although it was really all that forced for AJ. She sucked him off until he shot his load into her mouth. She swallowed and he pulled her back up onto the couch.

"Now are you sorry?"

AJ shook her head and laughed a little, "I'll never be sorry."


	92. Dean Ambrose as Dexter

Your best friend is Dean Ambrose, he always cared about you. To you he was Dean, but to everyone else he was known as Dexter. Dean's job and his hobbies were crazy, and wasn't exactly "normal." He didn't have a boring office job and played chess. Dean's a blood splatter pattern analyst and a serial killer. You soon learned of his secret and were a witness to a murder. You locked yourself up in your room, sat on your bed, crying and shaking by the experience. Suddenly you heard the window open and looked over and saw Dean pulling himself into your room. "Dean. how did you get up here?" You asked.

"I flew." He answered, sarcastically.

You crossed your arms and shot him a death glare.

"How do you think? I used a ladder." Dean said as he slowly walked towards you.

You backed up on your bed.

"Shh, don't be scared." He sat down next you, and put his arms around you.

"I'm not scared, I'm just traumatized." You answered.

"I'm here. I'm not gonna hurt you, no one is gonna hurt you." He hugged you tightly.

Dean played with your hair, and sniffed it. You looked at him and laughed a little.

"Feeling better?"

"Maybe."

"Please feel better, I don't like seeing you like this." He said, as he caressed your cheek, and looked deep into your eyes. "I love you." He mumbled before kissing you.

You kissed him back as he pushed you down on your back. Slowly he took off your clothes and kissed down your body. That night the two of you had rough, yet sweet sex. You also realized your love for him, and that it was always there from the beginning, now it was just more clear.


	93. Clothing Swap with AJ Lee and Jeff Hardy

I've been friends with both AJ Lee and Jeff Hardy for a while. Jeff more so than AJ, since when I started wrestling I worked a lot with Matt in the indies and saw Jeff a lot, then when I got to WWE I met AJ and we clicked. They were the two in the business that I was closest to. Our styles in clothing and taste in music were very similar. People would always refer to me as the love child of AJ and Jeff, which was actually kind of weird, but it made sense because I was pretty much the combination of the two when it came to what I wore, and the multiple colors in my hair. For the weekend, WWE would be in Cameron, North Carolina for Survivor Series and Jeff was off, I decided to take the opportunity to go visit him. Whenever we would always see each other, we'd ask each other where the other person got their clothes at. The last time I had talked to Jeff I suggested that the next time the three of us got together that we should do a clothing swap. At first Jeff was a bit skeptical to it, because he didn't want to swap boy clothes for girl clothes, but I assured him that it wasn't just clothes, but also accessories, like belts, belt buckles, and even shoe laces.

AJ and I gathered up our old clothes, that we were willing to trade and went to Jeff's house.

"Hey, girls. Good to see you both." Jeff greeted us with a smile, as two of his dogs; Jushin and Joplin barked.

"Good to see you too." I gave him a hug, and then AJ did.

Jeff took us into the living room and sat down on the rugged floor, his clothes were already out, in a pile on the floor. "Beth is out at the park with Ruby, Sophie and Lizzy."

"Ah, okay." I sat down across from Jeff, on the other side of the pile.

"Shall we get started now?" AJ asked as she sat down next to me and took out her clothes.

"No need to rush. I want to enjoy my time with my two best friends." Jeff said.

"Same here." I agreed as I took out my clothes, it wasn't easy to sit down and spend time with Jeff, especially with him being in a different wrestling company and not really wanting a lot to do with the WWE.

We showed each other the clothes that we had. I traded in my spiked rainbow belt for Jeff's hoddie. The hoodie would be big on me but sometimes I liked to wear larger clothes like that, around my house during cold weathers. I traded lots of shirts with AJ, as her and Jeff traded bracelets.

"I really want your zebra print converses." AJ sighed.

"You mean these." I showed her the custom pair of converses that I made, where one side was pink and the other was black.

"Yes."

"Make it yourself, I'm never parting with these." I stuck out my tongue.

"Those are pretty cool, I think I might make something like that for Ruby. She would like them." Jeff added.

We continued trading clothes, and spent almost the entire morning, and part of the afternoon trading back and forth. It was great to see Jeff again, and I wish I could have spent more time with him, but AJ and I had to be getting back to the hotel and get ready for our Axxess signings later tonight.


	94. Meeting Jey Uso

"Bianca! They're just shoes, put anyone on and let's go!" Your twin sister crossed her arms, as you still couldn't decide wither you wanted to go with the black heels or the red heels to go with your tight red dress. Both matched perfectly, but you were confused. Your sister came up and grabbed both pairs of shoes, and did a coin flip, heads for the red shoes and tails for the black, it landed on tails and she gave you the heels to put on and the two of you were out of the house. She took you to the party, and at first you felt nervous. Mainly because you didn't really know anyone there except your twin. You weren't really all that social, and preferred to stay alone with your comic books, video games and wrestling. There was lots of people, and lots of drinking. You always stayed away from that kind of scene, but again your sister dragged you along.

Everything was going good, until you friend ditched you, to dance with some guy. You sat down by the pool in the backyard drinking some water as you looked around at everyone. You sighed, thinking to yourself that it was a mistake to come here. Suddenly some guy sat down next to you. "Nice dress." He smiled taking a sip out of his glass, of whatever it was that he was drinking.

"Oh thanks." You didn't really look up at first, but when you did you could have sworn it was Jey Uso. You looked at him again, and ended up staring at him.

"What are you staring at?"

"You, I mean...Aren't you Jey Uso."

"Yeah that's my ring name." He answered with a smile.

"Okay, good. I'm not imagining things." You smiled and politely extended your hand. "I'm Bianca."

Jey took your hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Bianca. Answer me this, why is a beautiful girl like yourself, out here all alone?" He asked.

"Cause I don't know anyone."

"Then why are you at this party?"

"Cause my twin sister dragged me here."

"Oh you too?" He chuckled. "Yeah Jimmy did the same."

You laughed a little, and kept on talking, well it was more like flirting, but still you soon realized that you had more in common with him other than the fact that you were twins, and both of your twin's dragged you here to this party. Your sister texted you saying that she was with Jimmy Uso, you texted her back telling her that you were with Jey, and after that your sister decided to leave the party with Jimmy and leave you with Jey. You looked over at Jey who was on his phone texting and knew from the look on his face, that his brother had texted him, saying that he was leaving with some girl.

"My sister is stealing your brother, sorry."

"That's fine, I was going to steal you anyways." You felt yourself blush at his words.

The party had ended and as Jimmy left with yourself, you got into Jey's car, well actually it was Jimmy's but now Jey was driving. You figured that your sister would be taking Jimmy back to your house, and you didn't want to be there to witness whatever they were going to do. Besides you'd be lying to yourself if you said that you didn't want to do those same exact things to Jey, and maybe even more.

You got back to Jey's house, and after some more flirting the two of were making out, not long after that your clothes came off, and you ended the night with sex.

In the morning you woke up in Jey's arms and wearing one of his shirts, he was still sleeping, but you were awoken by some noises. Carefully you slipped out of Jey's arms and went out of the room to investigate. She followed the noises to the kitchen and saw someone with almost half of their upper body in the fridge. Your screamed, not sure who it was.

The guy in the fridge got startled and hit his head as he backed up out of the fridge. "Ow." He said rubbing his head.

You saw it was just Jimmy, raiding the fridge and felt relieved, but the damage was done and Jey had just came running out to your side with a baseball bat.

"What-what's going- Oh it's just you. Man what are you doing here?"

"Getting food, what does it look like fool!"

"Man get out of my house!"

"What?"

"Outta my house, scaring away my girl."

"I'm sorry."

"Out bro!"

You stood there and watched as Jey managed to eventually gets Jimmy to leave.

"I'm sorry he scared you." Jey said as he put his arms around you.

"It's fine." You smiled

"Now that we're alone, you want some breakfast?" He asked you, with a devilish grin and you had an idea of what he meant by breakfast.

"I hope you're talking about the breakfast of champions."

"Of course." He picked you up and carried you back into the bedroom for round two.


	95. AJ Lee needs a push

AJ Lee needed a push in the business. She felt like she was being overlooked for girls that were taller and prettier than her. She was desperate for a push and would do anything to get one. She begged for a private meeting with Vince McMahon. It took her a few weeks to finally get one, but she did. AJ put on her shortest short shorts for the meeting. She waited in his office for a few minutes before he came in and sat down in his chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"Okay Ms. Lee, why did you called this important meeting?" Vince asked

"I deserve a push. I'm tired of being overlooked by other girls who just dance around, shaking their ass and they can't wrestle if their life depended on it." AJ answered him bluntly. "I can actually wrestle, and I would do anything to get a push."

"Anything?"

AJ stood up and cleared his desk, pushing everything off to the side, before getting on top of his desk, on her hands and knees. She arched her back, pushing her ass out more. "Anything." She bit down on her lip seductively.

Vince looked over her body, and loosened his tie a little. "If you want a push that badly..."

AJ put her index finger over his lips to shush him. "I don't want it, I need it."

AJ then sat on top of desk, crossing her legs Indian style. She looked down at her boss and grabbed his tie, she pulled at it and smirked. "I really need it." She looked down at him and noticed his boner. She had this in the bag. She let go of him, and put her legs out in front him, letting her legs dangle off the desk, before getting off of it. Now she stood right in front of him. She grabbed his shoulders and moved her hand down to his belt. She undid his belt, and his pants. She pulled him in for a rough kiss as she leaned back against the desk.

Vince saw how eager she was. He opened the bottom draw of his desk and took out a condom as they swapped spit. He then picked her up and laid her down on top of the desk. He took her shorts and panties off in one push down. Vince slipped on the condom and he lowered his pants more and then pushed himself inside of her. AJ moaned out loud. Vince smirked with a sadistic grin on his face, not moving and just giving the petite girl a moment to adjust to his size, before roughly moving in and out of her. AJ's moan got louder and louder, for sure she thought that her boss was going to break in her half, if not her, then the table for sure. For an old man, he was rough and with each thrust the desk creaked. Vince didn't care if his desk broke, it wouldn't be the first time, plus he was a multi-billionaire, so what if it broke? What he did care about though was how loud she was moaning. He put his hand over her mouth, and put his other hand around her neck, squeezing her neck, and choking her lightly. The last thing he wanted was to get caught by one of his other employees. The desk did in fact break, simultaneously when AJ came.

Vince got up off of her, and pushed her down onto her knees in front of him. He took off the condom and shoved his cock into her mouth. He held her by her hair and pushed her head up and down and then cumming into her mouth. "Swallow it." Vince ordered her as he pushed her down off him and pulled his pants back up.

AJ obeyed her boss and swallowed his jizz. Vince grabbed her clothes and tossed them to her.

"You got the push, now get dressed and leave my office."

AJ smiled a little, as she got dressed. She got what she wanted, but after she left his office, she couldn't help but feel bad about herself.


	96. Room mates with John Cena

AJ Lee needed a push in the business. She felt like she was being overlooked for girls that were taller and prettier than her. She was desperate for a push and would do anything to get one. She begged for a private meeting with Vince McMahon. It took her a few weeks to finally get one, but she did. AJ put on her shortest short shorts for the meeting. She waited in his office for a few minutes before he came in and sat down in his chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"Okay Ms. Lee, why did you called this important meeting?" Vince asked

"I deserve a push. I'm tired of being overlooked by other girls who just dance around, shaking their ass and they can't wrestle if their life depended on it." AJ answered him bluntly. "I can actually wrestle, and I would do anything to get a push."

"Anything?"

AJ stood up and cleared his desk, pushing everything off to the side, before getting on top of his desk, on her hands and knees. She arched her back, pushing her ass out more. "Anything." She bit down on her lip seductively.

Vince looked over her body, and loosened his tie a little. "If you want a push that badly..."

AJ put her index finger over his lips to shush him. "I don't want it, I need it."

AJ then sat on top of desk, crossing her legs Indian style. She looked down at her boss and grabbed his tie, she pulled at it and smirked. "I really need it." She looked down at him and noticed his boner. She had this in the bag. She let go of him, and put her legs out in front him, letting her legs dangle off the desk, before getting off of it. Now she stood right in front of him. She grabbed his shoulders and moved her hand down to his belt. She undid his belt, and his pants. She pulled him in for a rough kiss as she leaned back against the desk.

Vince saw how eager she was. He opened the bottom draw of his desk and took out a condom as they swapped spit. He then picked her up and laid her down on top of the desk. He took her shorts and panties off in one push down. Vince slipped on the condom and he lowered his pants more and then pushed himself inside of her. AJ moaned out loud. Vince smirked with a sadistic grin on his face, not moving and just giving the petite girl a moment to adjust to his size, before roughly moving in and out of her. AJ's moan got louder and louder, for sure she thought that her boss was going to break in her half, if not her, then the table for sure. For an old man, he was rough and with each thrust the desk creaked. Vince didn't care if his desk broke, it wouldn't be the first time, plus he was a multi-billionaire, so what if it broke? What he did care about though was how loud she was moaning. He put his hand over her mouth, and put his other hand around her neck, squeezing her neck, and choking her lightly. The last thing he wanted was to get caught by one of his other employees. The desk did in fact break, simultaneously when AJ came.

Vince got up off of her, and pushed her down onto her knees in front of him. He took off the condom and shoved his cock into her mouth. He held her by her hair and pushed her head up and down and then cumming into her mouth. "Swallow it." Vince ordered her as he pushed her down off him and pulled his pants back up.

AJ obeyed her boss and swallowed his jizz. Vince grabbed her clothes and tossed them to her.

"You got the push, now get dressed and leave my office."

AJ smiled a little, as she got dressed. She got what she wanted, but after she left his office, she couldn't help but feel bad about herself.


	97. Lost and found by The Wyatt's

You had been traveling all over the US and now, you were in the streets of Louisiana. Your reason for traveling, was to get a look at all of the creepy, abandoned places. From houses, to amusement parks, and everything in-between. Not many of your friends were into this stuff as much as you were, so here you were documenting everything on your own. Lots of places had paranormal activity going on, but you made it through the day. You would never stay the night alone, that was just too risky.

You went from walking through streets to walking through woods. You heard a lot about eerie things happening here, lots of people would go in the woods, but not many would come out, and those who did come out, wouldn't come out for months or years, and when they finally did, they would be different. Their entire mindset on life completely changed as if they were brainwashed. You looked up at the sky and buzzards flying in the same direction you were walking. You pointed your camera up at them and then proceeded to follow them.

Soon you stumbled upon a house. It didn't looked abandoned at all, and you wondered who lived there. Suddenly a tall man, wearing torn ripped blue jeans, a wet, sweaty white tank, and an opened plaid button down shirt came up to you.

"How you got here?" He asked you.

"I followed the buzzards." You answered him nervously.

"Come." He started walking and you stood behind, thinking to yourself if you should follow him or not.

"I said come!" He shouted so loud, that it made you jump and it sent birds flying.

You followed him into the house and down the basement. The basement was dark, lit with only a lantern. You could make out two more guys with long beards like the one you just met. However one guy that was standing up was wearing a sheep mask, and the other guy was sitting down on a rocking chair.

"State your name." Said the one with the lantern.

"[Y/N]"

"Welcome [Y/N]. Welcome to the nightmare that is reality. I'm Bray Wyatt, and these are my brothers." He pointed to the guy who brought you in here. "Luke Harper." And then he pointed to the man in the sheep mask. "Erick Rowan."

Bray smirked as he rocked back and both. He continued on to ramble about people, and how society is nothing but a bunch of followers, that are suckered into believing what the government wants them to believe. That all they're life since they were born, even from their families that they've been lied to. That there are very few who know the truth, and who has a mind of their own. You told him that you agreed with him and he asked you to be apart of his little family. At first you weren't sure about it, you barely knew any of them, and they had this eerie feel to them. After some more talking he convinced you to at least stay the night, he promised you that if you would be in good hands.

You spent the night, and you decided what would it hurt to spend a few more nights. Soon the strangers became your friends, and not long after that they became your family.

Throughout the months that followed you felt right at home with him, even with Luke staring at you all the time.

One night you were in the basement, it was lit up and you were just sweeping the floor when suddenly the lights went out.

"Fuck." You muttered under your breath and then you felt someone grab you from behind and push you over the washing machine. You weren't sure who it was at first, but then when you slightly turned your head you saw Luke Harper holding up a lantern, he had all of his body weight over you, as he played with your hair.

"Shh. don't be scared." He whispered to you, as he moved your hair to the side.

"I'm not." You replied.

"Good." He said with a smirk, and you felt him reach his hand between your legs, and unbutton and unzip your shorts.

He pulled down your shorts and then slipped his fingers between your panties. You'd be lying to yourself if you said that you weren't attracted to Luke Harper, and right now he had you wet in the palm of his hands, literally. He rubbed your pussy and set the lantern down on top of the dryer, next to the washer that you were bent over. You bit down on your lip, hearing him undo his pants. It was quiet in the room, seeing at you were keeping yourself quiet.

Luke slipped off your panties and teased you, rubbing the tip of his cock, against your clit. He stopped suddenly, and then without warning rammed himself into you.

"Fuck." Your loud moan disturbed the rooms quietness.

Luke had a smirk on his face as he pushed himself all the way inside you. He moved his hands up and under the simple sports bra you were wearing and grabbed your breast as he leaned down and bit your shoulder. He let you adjust to his size before he started moving in and out. Your moaning encouraged him to speed up and get more rough with you. Biting you and squeezing your breast harder. Pinching at your nipples. You were getting close butt then he pulled out of you and turned you around.

Luke picked you up and sat you up on the washer. He spread your legs apart and put his head in between your legs. His tongue flicked your clit, before slipping inside of you. You moaned out with pleasure and grabbed him by the hair. You tugged at his hair a little as he worked his tongue in and out, and swirled it around inside of you. You soon came, wrapping your legs around his head and moaning out his name. He licked up your cum into his mouth and stood up. Staring at you with intense and lustful eyes, before kissing you roughly, biting your lip and slipping his tongue into your mouth, making you taste yourself. He grabbed a handful of your hair and pulled your head back, breaking the kiss.

"Want more?"

You nodded your head and he stepped back.

"Beg for it."

You got down on your knees. "Please, I need more."

"What do you need?"

"I need you. I need to taste you. I need-"

Before you could beg anymore, he cut you off and shoved his cock into your mouth, you guessed that was enough begging for him. You bobbed your head up and down, swirling your tongue around his cock as you sucked him off. He groaned and pulled your hair a little. Soon enough he groaned out your name and shot his jizz into your mouth. You swallowed his cum and licked him clean.

Luke put his underwear and pants back on.

"Clean up, dinner's almost ready." He smirked as he picked up the lantern and walked up the stairs, leaving you in the dark.


	98. Paige's twin

So far Paige has been very successful in NXT, she was now the NXT Women's Champion. WWE figured that since everyone loved Paige a lot, why wouldn't they love two of her, so they decided to hire her identical twin, Raelynn. The fans loved Raelynn as much as they loved Paige. The two raven-haired divas took over NXT. It was long before Paul Heyman came back to scout the NXT talent for new clients.

Paul kept a close eye on everyone for an entire week, before picking out his new clients. A few weeks went by and on Raw Paige and Raelynn debuted as the first Paul Heyman girls. They were taken under his wing, and started off with a feud against The Bella Twins, about there being room for only one set of twin divas. The long feud ended with a tag team tables match, where the losing team left WWE and The Bella's lost.

The next night on Raw, the twins ran into CM Punk.

"Girls, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Paige asked as Raelynn stood beside her.

"You're both doing good, too good, way too good for Paul Heyman You-"

"Let me stop you right there, CM Punk." Paige spoke up. "You're going to come to us and tell us that Mr. Heyman is no good, and that he's holding us back from our true potential, right?"

"Bu-"

"Don't even try it, just because things didn't work out with the two of you, doesn't mean it's going to be the same with us." Paige cut him off.

"Yeah, were great without him, but now we're even better." Raelynn added.

"Can't you see he's brainwashing you!"

The girls walked off.

"He's brainwashing you!" Punk shouted again at them.

A few weeks went by, and CM Punk still tried to convince the girls of what Paul Heyman was doing. With a lot of convincing, the girls finally decided to break free from Paul Heyman, and side with CM Punk and his friend Seth Rollins. Right from the start Paige and Punk hit it off, as Seth and Raelynn did.


	99. AJ and Kaitlyn

Things have always been up and down between Kaitlyn and AJ Lee. One day they would be fighting about something stupid, like someone hogging up time at the makeup station, or who got the bigger hotel room, or the most space in the Divas locker room. Then the next day they would be skipping down the halls, holding hands like nothing ever happened. AJ had a lot of crazy moments though as of late, and Kaitlyn was doing her best to live with it, but then things got too heated up when AJ saw Kaitlyn and Dolph Ziggler talking together. In her mind they were flirting, and AJ just couldn't stand that.

When Kaitlyn got back to the Divas locker room, she saw that all of her stuff had been thrown around, some items were even torn, and then there was AJ, sitting in the corner and crying.

"AJ! What happened?" Kaitlyn went to her friend.

"Don't 'what happened?' me! You know what you did!" AJ shouted at the two toned girl kneeling down in front of her.

"What did I do to you?" Kaitlyn asked she was very confused by her friend's actions.

"You were flirting with Dolph!"

Kaitlyn stood up and crossed her arms. "I wasn't flirting with Dolph, why would I ever flirt with him?"

"I saw you two, you were laughing and he had his arm around you, showing you something on his phone."

"Dolph tries too hard. Don't get me wrong, he's cute, but he's not my type. I have no interest in him."

"Oh really?" AJ wiped her eyes and stood up.

"Yes really, you can have him."

"But you said he was cute."

"What do you want me to say? That he's ugly. I know you think he's cute, and if you're being all jealous, then you must really really like him. So go ahead, he's all yours."

"You always think everyone is cute though."

"So what? It's cause they are, doesn't mean I'm actually interested in dating them."

"But-"

"So fucking what?"

"I'm in love with you that's what!" AJ lunges at Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn looks shocked as her friend presses her lips against hers. At first Kaitlyn was confused by AJ's actions, but as AJ started to finger her, and eat her out, everything started to make more sense. All this time the reason that she's been crazy was because she was in love. Love bottled up like that could make anyone go insane.

Now, AJ was letting it all out with rough sex all over the floor of the locker room. AJ had complete control over the girl that she loved, and it felt good to finally come out with her little secret. It was long over due, and now she was making up for it, with hair pulling, scratching, biting, vibrators and a strap on.

Kaitlyn was in complete shock, not only that AJ had a strap on, but she was actually enjoying it. Kaitlyn's moans made AJ go faster and harder with her thrusts. Kaitlyn just laid there, letting AJ be the dominant one, but next time the tables will be turned.


	100. CM Punk and the recording artist

It was clear as day that you were going places in the music industry. Your first album was more successful than you thought it would be, it even caught the attention of WWE. You recently got a call from them that they wanted you to make music for the Divas. Being a long time fan, you agreed. You started working on some melodies and not long after that call, Monday night Raw came to your home town. You went to the show and got to go backstage. You talked to the Divas, asking them what types of music they like, and what get's them pumped up. After talking to them you walked around, and met others, Dolph Ziggler, The Shield, Zack Ryder, The Miz, Fandango, Randy Orton, Daniel Bryan and Damien Sandow. They were all cool, you had a few conversations, others was just a simple hello, how are you, enjoy your night and take a picture type of thing, but then there was CM Punk.

CM Punk had just got backstage from doing a promo in the ring, talking about how he's going get his revenge on Paul Heyman at Night Of Champions. He actually walked up to you and introduced himself. You were surprised to hear that he actually listened to your songs, after his sister showed him your album. The two of you talked all night since he didn't have anything else to do. He kept making you laugh and you just couldn't stop staring at him. You thought yourself that you probably looked like a little girl meeting Santa for the first time. You continued to talked, and just walk around the building for what seemed like hours, but really it was just one. By the end of the hour, you had got up to his bus. You sighed, thinking to yourself that this was it, and that you wouldn't see him again until they came back here, and you would have to stick to having conversations on twitter. You had already followed each other on twitter, but deep down you felt that wasn't enough. You had a lot in common, and your measly little school girl crush, was starting to get bigger.

"You know..." Punk spoke up, and you immediately looked up at him. "Sometimes I don't always check my twitter, lots of nonsense from idiotic fans.

"Yeah, I'm the same way." Everyone had idiotic people following them, and sending stupid hate with horrible grammar, no matter what industry you were in, whether you were even famous or not. Those people are everywhere.

"Texting is easier, plus I don't have to worry about wi-fi." Punk held out his hand for your phone. You looked up at him, shocked. You frantically took my phone out of your pocket and handed it to him. A few seconds later he handed it back to you. "Text me when you can." He smiled at you and walked into his bus. You looked down at his number in your phone, and stood there for a while just staring at the new contact. You looked up, hearing knocking on a window, and there was Punk, smiling, and waving at you.

"_Shit, how long was I standing there?"_ You thought to yourself and waved back to him, before turning on your heels and walking away.

Punk actually stood in town for a few days since he didn't have to be a show until Friday. For the next four days you went out together and bonded more. Going to the movies, out to lunch, out to dinner, you also went bowling. You can honestly say that your crush for him was turning into something more, but the real question was, did he feel the same way. Soon he went back on the road and you stayed home working on music. You still texted each other, every single day, all day

You was about to fall asleep and had just said good night to Punk when your phone buzzed again. You looked at it and saw another text from him, saying "I'm going to be in town this weekend, want to go out on an official date?" You almost choked on my own spit. An official date? You quickly replied with "Yes, I'd love to." And you planned the date for tomorrow night.

The first date went extremely well, so well that when he took you home, he kissed you on the lips for the first time. It was very sweet. You continued to go on several more dates, whenever he was in town and you even got to travel with him for WrestleMania week. Even after you finished my job for WWE, You and Punk still saw each other. You were already packed for your next tour and had just released some new music. You decided to visit him for Extreme Rules. It was your last day before you had to go on the road, and you were going to be even more busy every night.

You watched his match in the crowd and cheered him on. After his match you met him on his bus.

"You did great, as always." You smiled and put his arms around him as you both sat down on the couch.

"Thanks." He kissed you as he held you in his arms. "I'm going to miss you, but have fun on tour."

"You have fun too."

Punk laid back on the couch and pulled you on top of him, pressing his lips against yours and kissing you passionately. You deepened the kiss, slipping your tongue into his mouth. Your tongue's wrapped around each other, his fingers ran through your hair, and you could feel his bulge against your thigh. You wanted him for a while now, and at this moment, that want became a very strong need. You unzipped his hoddie, and gently scrapped your nails down his body.

"I need you." You whispered into his ear, rolling your hips down against his.

"Now?" He asked.

"Yes, now." You kissed him roughly, and bit his lip before he pushed you off of him.

"Good, cause I need you too." Punk licked over his lips as he stood up from the couch and picked you up. He smirked as he carried you to the bedroom, where the two of you had sweet loving, but rough sex with each other for the first time since you've started dating in October.


	101. Surprise from Corey Graves

For the five years that you have been dating Corey Graves, not one day went by without the two of you having sex. He was a sex addict, but you didn't mind because you loved him for him. Plus the sex was great, he always did something to change it up a bit, from trying out new and different positions, locations, the involvement of bondage, and toys.

Sometime in the middle of the night, you found yourself having a very sexual dream about your boyfriend. It got you wet, and caused you to moan out his name in your sleep. Corey smirked moving his hand down your naked body. With all of the sex that you both had, right before bed, and sometimes first thing in the morning, you both decided it would just be more convenient to sleep naked. He felt how wet you were, his thumb pressed against your clit, as his middle finger slipped inside of you. You moaned out some more, still in your sleep and dreaming about your man. Corey slipped another finger inside of you, and continued fingered you, getting hard from your moaning. Soon he replaced his fingers, with his hard cock.

The force of him pushing his cock inside of you, combined with squeezing your boobs, caused you to wake up with a loud moan. "Ahh fuck!" You cried out, unsure if you were still dreaming or actually awake.

He smirked as he thrusted in and out at a fast pace. You scratched down his back, and he groaned in your ear. You soon realized that you were indeed awake.

Corey brought his lips to yours and kissed you sweetly "I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too, but..." you paused and turned your head to the digital clock on the side table. "Three in the morning babe..."

"Come on, you know you loved it, plus why dream about it, when I can give you the real thing." He smirked thrusting harder.

"True." You pressed your lips against his and kissed him roughly.

Corey ran grabbed your hair and tugged on it. "I really do love you [Y/N]"

"I know, I love you too, Corey." You wrapped your arms around his neck, and your legs around his waist.

"You're the perfect girl for me." He kissed your lips, and then started kissing down to your neck. "Beautiful, funny, smart, talented, great in bed." He listed in-between kisses. "I don't know what I'd do without you." He whispered into your ear. His fast paced thrusting slowed down. "You've truly made me happy, and you accept me for me, even with my flaws." He nipped at your earlobe. "You're my girl, and you'll always be my girl. I never want to go a day without being my girl."

You pushed your hips up against his "I'll never ever leave you. You're perfect in my eyes, even with your flaws. I have them too." You closed your eyes, soaking in this cute, sweet moment with him. "You're chasing your dream, you have the looks, and the brain." You ran your fingers through his hair. "You always put a smile on my face. I can't picture my future without you being with me."

Corey unwrapped your legs around him and put one leg over his shoulder. He started to thrust faster and harder again. "[Y/N], You're going to be the mother of my children." He had a devious yet, caring tone to his voice. "I'm going to plant my seed in you, and then I want you to be my wife. Understood?"

"Yes!" You moaned out, your nails digging into the back of his neck.

He kissed you, biting your lip gently. You came around him and then he shot his load inside of you.

Corey then rolled off of you and turned on the lamp. You laid in bed, thinking how that was a crazy way to wake up in the middle of the night, and then it finally sunk in what he said before you both came. About him wanting you to be the mother of his kid, and his wife, and you moaning out yes.

"Babe, were you serious?" You looked over at him, and your jaw dropped instantly. He had the most gorgeous ring in his hand, and a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah. Were you serious when you said yes, cause I really want you to marry me."

You sat up, with tears in your eyes and you nodded your head. "Yes."

Corey smiled and grabbed your left hand, slipping the ring onto your ring finger before pulling you into a tight hug.


	102. Woodcutting with Harper and Rowan

"[Y/N]!" Bray Wyatt called out to you. You rushed over to him quickly, to see see what he wanted.

"Yes?" You looked at him, rocking back and forth in his rocking chair.

"Go find Harper and Rowan, and help them bring back the wood."

"Okay." You walked out of the house and ventured out into the woods to find Luke Harper and Erick Rowan.

You found them woodcutting in only their trousers.

"Hey guys." You walked over to them. When both guys saw you in your short shorts and bra, their jaws dropped. It was hot that day, way too hot to wear anything else. You could tell they were happy to see you. You picked up an axe that Erick dropped and swung at the log a few times before it broke in half. You were bent over, a bit worn out from the swinging. You looked over at them, with the handle of the axe between your legs. You stood up straight and smirked, noticing the bulge in their trousers. "Is that an axe in your trousers, or are you boys just happy to see me?"

"You wanna find out?" Luke answered you with a question of his own.

"You mean I can see for myself?"

"You can see, you can touch, you can taste. If you can handle how big they are." Erick replied, as him and Luke walked towards you slowly, backing you up against a tree.

"If I can a real axe, I can handle anything."

"Yeah, but have you sucked on an handle, or shoved it in your pussy?" Luke smirked as his hand caressed over your cheek.

Luke's hands then moved down the side of your body, and then he in one swift move, he pushed down both of your shorts and panties, before dropping his trousers down. Erick watched was Luke shoved his cock inside of you. He fucked you up against the tree as Erick jerked pushed in and out of you, and played with your boos, squeezing then and sucking on them. Biting each nipple hard. He pulled at your hair and bit along your neck. You were close when he switched places with Erick. Erick turned you around and fucked you from behind. You held onto the tree for supports as fucked you roughly. Your nails scratching down the bark of the tree. You could see Luke jerking off and licking his lips at the sight of Erick fucking your brains out. As he fucked you in the ass, his fingers moved to your clit. He rubbed your clit in a fast circular motion. Once again you felt yourself about to cum, but he stopped. Erick pulled out of you, and threw you onto the floor.

Luke came over, and he and Erick stood over you, as they jerked off. Luke then ordered you to play with yourself, and you obeyed. After you came around your fingers, the guys shot their load onto your body.


	103. In love with Magnus and Ken Anderson

Although you're currently dating Magnus, you just couldn't get over your ex-boyfriend, Ken Anderson. You loved them both, and honestly didn't see anything wrong with loving both of them. Ken surely didn't have a problem with you running back and forth from him to Magnus. One night after your match against Mickie James, Ken Anderson came out from the crowd. He grabbed you from behind and covered your mouth with his hand. You thought to yourself, wondering what the hell he was doing out there, and was something changed last minute in the program that you didn't know about. You pretended to be scared, as he carried you away, backstage, kidnapping you on screen.

But once you got away from the camera's the two of you started laughing and he let go of you.

"What was that all about?" You asked him, with a smile on your face.

"I just want us to be together forever." He smiled and picked you back up.

Ken carried you to the Aces and Eights "clubhouse" Once you two sat down on the couch, you couldn't get your hands or lips off of each other. Little did you know that Magnus was coming after him and to get you back.

Magnus walks into the Aces and Eights clubhouse, the guys in Aces and Eights didn't even bother to stop him from coming in. Magnus walked all the way in and saw you sitting on top of Ken Anderson, his hand in your hair and your arms wrapped around his neck. Both of your eyes were closed, as you willingly swapped spit with him.

"What the hell [Y/N]" Magnus shouted. His voice made you jump off of Ken.

"Babe?"

"Are you for real right now?"

"Baby, I'm sorry." You walked up to him, as you apologized.

"How long?"

"Since a month after we started dating." You answered. Ken just sat on the couch quietly with a smug look on his face.

"If you still loved him, you should of just went back completely."

"Yeah, but I love you too. I love both of you. I can't go on without either of you."

"How can I trust you?"

"Just come with me somewhere, trust me, please." You had tears in your eyes at this point. You know that Ken would never leave you, not again, but Magnus...you were scared that you would lose him and you just couldn't.

Both guys had different qualities that made you happy. Magnus always protected you, he kept you safe, and took care of you, he never controlled you. Ken there was no one like him, he gave you everything you needed, emotionally and in physical form. He spoiled you a lot. You chose the both of them. You took both guys with you on a sudden trip to Madagascar to marry them both. Who was there to stay that you weren't allowed to have your cake and eat it too? At first Magnus was a little unsure about sharing you, but he did love you a lot and if this was what you wanted, and what was going to make you happy he was going to go along with it. After all, it was better than losing you completely.


	104. CM Punk and the new girl X

_CM Punk's POV _

It was always nice to go back to NXT and meet the new guys and girls. Tonight I was going back and I was scheduled to be in a mix tag match with one of the new rookie divas.

"Hi, I'm CM Punk." I extended my hand out for her.

"Hi, I'm X." She shook my hand and smiled.

We met up before the match, and I could swear we've met before, maybe it was the dark purple hair, or all of the tattoos down her arms.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I've seen you before at a signing at Comic Con a few years back."

"You're actually right." She smiled.

"Oh look at you. Just a few years ago you were only a fan, now you're living the dream. Congrats."

"Thanks, but I'm only half way there."

We shared a laugh and then went out to the ring. After the show we went out for dinner and she told me about her journey to NXT, we talked about music, tattoos, and comics. We just clicked so well together, that not long after that we started dating.

Now a year later, I sat in the back watching her first match on Raw, apart of the main roster, she's been doing great so far. X went ahead and went up to the top rope, something she never really does. X is a technical wrestler, but I guess tonight she wanted to make a big first impression. She went for a crossbody and missed her target. After she landed on the mat she was calling over for medical attention, the match was stopped and she was quickly carried to the back. What the fuck just happened? It was just a crossbody. I ran out of the locker room, and to the trainers room.

"What's happening? What's going on?" I shouted as I entered the trainers room. I pushed my way passed the trainers to get by her side. I grabbed her hand and ran my fingers through her hair, as she groaned in pain. "Doc, tell me what's going on!" I didn't get a response and now I was starting to become impatient. "Will someone fucking tell me what's wrong! NOW!"

"Punk..." Doctor Sampson looked up at me. There was this look in his eyes, a look of fear and shock. Something that I've seen from him.

"Doc.." X looked up at him, she was scared too, and now I was scared.

"X is pregnant."

My eyes widened. I looked down at X and she was just as shocked as I was, in fact everyone in the room was.

"Fuck!" X groaned out in pain, her breathing was getting heavier and heavier.

"And now she seems to be going in labor." Doctor Sampson spoke up.

"Excuse me? What? Labor! You just said she was pregnant." I looked down at X. "You've been pregnant this whole time and still getting in that god damn ring!"

"I didn't know!" She shouted at me. I saw the tears falling from her eyes. "I didn't fucking know!"

"How could you not know you're fucking pregnant?" At that point I wanted to pull my hair out, this was insane.

"Punk, relax."

"Relax? My girlfriend has been pregnant for god knows how long, and no one even knew, not even her!" I was scared not only for X, but for my unborn child.

"Sometimes, women have denied pregnancies. The test comes out false, they mix up the symptoms of pregnancy with symptoms of just an upset stomach. They don't even show a lot, just like X over here. All we can hope for now is that the baby is okay."

Doctor Sampson was right. I just couldn't believe that for all of these months, she didn't know. I admit sometimes when she used to tell me about her upset stomach and wanting to throw up at night I thought it could be that. I felt like a horrible boyfriend. I should have taken care of her more.

"Let's just get to you a hospital."

"NO!" X shouted and grabbed my arm, her nails dug down deep into my flesh. "No time!"

"Hang in there" I told her as I grabbed her hand.

She was rushed to the local hospital, and not once did I let go of her hand. Minutes later, she gave birth to a baby girl. She was premature, and X had to stay at the hospital with the baby for a month or two. I decided to take a break from wrestling and stay there with her and our little girl. There were times where I thought the baby wasn't going to make it, but the doctors did everything they could. Three months later we were allowed to take her home. Everything worked out in the end.


	105. Dean Ambrose retires

"1...2...3!" The sold out crowd at WrestleMania 44 shot up from their chairs. Dean Ambrose had just won his last match and walked out with the WWE Championship. Dean went into the crowd and celebrated his last match in the WWE.

The next 24 hours were extremely emotional, not only for Dean and his family, and friends, but also for his fans. Dean's entrance music hit and he went out to the ring, and you could tell he was fighting back the tears as he walked down the ramp. Dean was handed a mic and before he could even get a word out the "Thank You Dean." chants had already been started.

"You shouldn't be thanking me... I should be thanking each and everyone of you. Yeah sure I'm a great wrestler, but in a company like this, would I honestly have made it as far as I did, without all of you supporting me?" Dean paused for a moment and smirked. "Nope." He shook his head and the crowd cheered. Although it was just one simple word, it was a word that made everyone always think of Dean, ever since he said it in that Shield interview with J.R. "I've had a great run with you all. I've won many titles, held them for as long as I could. Hell I even beat CM Punk's record of holding the WWE title for 434 days, at a record breaking 499 days." The crowd cheered louder. Dean took the WWE title off from around his waist and looked at it for a moment before putting it over his shoulder. "Tomorrow would have been day 500...but sadly, my time here in the WWE is up. It's time for me to retire, and give up the WWE title for the next generation of Superstars in the back to have a shot it. You know, no one could ever beat me for it, this is the only way management was able to get the title off of me, and give the others a chance." Dean laughed a little.

"On a serious note, I also couldn't have done this without my beautiful family, having their love and support in me. Mackenzie, sweetie.. Come on out and bring the kids, bring Maxine, Jasmine and Skyler. Dean stood in the ring, still with the WWE title over his shoulder. Dean's wife came out along with their daughters. He hugged his kids and then kissed his wife. "Thank you for always believing in me."

Suddenly Triple H's music hit, the chairman of the board came out with a smile on his face. He clapped his hands and lead out the rest of the WWE roster. Triple H shook his hand out of pure respect. "You did great kid." Triple H said as he shook the younger man's hand.

"Thank you sir. Thank you too for having your full support in me, and for helping me out." Dean thanked his boss and then looked out to the rest of the roster that now surrounded the ring. He pointed out to Solomon Crowe, his long time best friend, his brother since the indy days. "Solomon, brother get in here."

Solomon went in the ring and they hugged it out. "Since the indies, you've always been there for me. You're my best friend, my brother and that will never change man.

Dean pointed out to Daniel Bryan. "Daniel, come in here too."

Daniel Bryan got in and they too hugged it out. "The matches we had were some of my favorites. Thank man."

Dean then called up his long time rival CM Punk. They shook hands. "You truly brought out the best in me. Thank you for believing that I would be the first Dean Ambrose and not just another CM Punk." They then hugged it out.

Dean finally pointed to Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. "You two, get in here."

Seth and Roman got into the ring, and the three of them shared a hug. "The Shield days were the best, and I would never forget them. It was make it or break it for us, and I'm glad that the three of us made it. I never imagined it to get as big as it did. The three of us worked so perfectly with each other. I don't think I couldn't have done it without you guys."

Dean put his fist out. "For old times sake boys."

Seth and Roman grinned and nodded their head before putting their fist out, meeting theirs with Dean's. The three of them posed as The Shield together.

The two stepped back for a moment, and now it was time for Dean to hand over the title to Triple H. He kissed the title one last time, and handed it over to his boss.

Raw ended with lots of hugging between Dean and his closest friends, and of course with him hugging and kissing his wife. Right before the screen faded to black you could see the tears rolling down Dean's cheeks.


	106. Legacy family diva

_Cody Rhodes POV._

Being apart of a wrestling family is tough. There is so much weight on your shoulders to try and live up to your family's name. Not only that, but there are always some people who think that just because your entire family were in the business that you easily got your career fed to you on a silver spoon. Then there are those who think that you can't wrestle and you're just using your family name. It's not easy, and you have to work just as hard as anyone else. A lot of us 2nd and 3rd generation kids always get's it bad at first. There is this one new girl, her father used to wrestle, and her three older brothers wrestle as well. Although her oldest brother had to retire due to a career ending injury. Now she's here in the WWE, and every time I see her around backstage I see other wrestlers being mean to her and ignoring her. I don't see why, she's not the only one from a wrestling family, there's myself, Nattie, Randy, The Uso's, Roman Reigns. There's Paige and Charlotte down in NXT. Perhaps it's the fact that she didn't go through NXT. I don't know, but it's not fair to see that, and not even see anyone stick up for her. Yeah sure she's only been here for three weeks and all she did was run in attacks on the other Divas. At least let her have a match before going around and saying that she can't wrestle.

I was in the locker room with a couple of the guys and they were talking about the new girl. Saying that all she has going good for herself, is her last name and good looks and that she's never going to get far, unless she started kissing ass or sucking cock.

"Shut the hell up!" I shot up from the bench yelling at the guy. "You know nothing about her. Now quit talking about the girl like that, and shut your mouth before I have to do it for you!" I don't know what just came over me, but it worked. The guys apologized to me, and changed the subject. "Don't say sorry me, say sorry to her." I left the guys in the locker room, and went to catering. Again I saw the new young Diva, she was sitting at the table and eating alone. I sighed... I thought for sure someone like Nattie would have taken her under her wing, I guess The Bella's were getting into her head. I walked up to the table and stood over the chair next to her.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked. She looked up to me and just shook her head. I sat down next to her and extended my hand out. "Hi I'm Cody." I flashed her a bright smile.

She hesitantly shook my hand and smiled a little "[Y/N]" She introduced herself to me and continued to eat her salad.

"Listen, I understand what's going on and where you're coming from. I went through the same thing, but once they all see you wrestle in your first match, they'll take back what they said. Trust me, half of them are probably just jealous."

"What makes you think that?"

"Have you seen Total Divas? None of those girls wants anyone coming in out of left field and taking their spot. Then there's the guys and they way they see things, is that if you didn't work like everyone else, and do your time in NXT, you don't belong on the main roster. Whether you come from a family of wrestlers or not."

"That's the thing though." She sighed. "I've grew up all around this. My dad and my brothers trained me since I was 13. WWE knows what they're doing, they wouldn't have gave me the opportunity if they thought otherwise."

"Exactly, so once you have your first official match, do what you do best and prove everyone wrong, prove to them that you do belong here." I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. She smiled back at me and for a moment I got lost in her eyes. She had beautiful green eyes. We talked some more about our families and stuff outside of wrestling. I liked her before, because well, she was pretty, but now I starting to like her even more. Who knows, maybe after we develop a good friendship, there could be something more.


	107. Bully Ray and Matt Hardy

Every now and then Matt Hardy would visit his old friends, and brother in TNA. He'd go there because he missed them, at least that's what he always told his girlfriend Reby Sky. He would usually go when she was busy with something else, because in all reality the reason why he would make little trips there were to get in a quickie with Bully Ray. There was always some kind of sexual tension there between the two, since the WWF Attitude Era days, but it wasn't until recently that the two realized it. Their relationship was strictly sexual. No love, no commitment just a little fun between two guys. This week TNA would be in Matt's home town of Cameron, North Carolina. He was also free that week, so of course he had to go, even if it meant bringing Reby.

Matt sighed as Reby begged to go with him, because she missed her future brother-in-law, eventually Matt gave in and drove to the arena. On the way he thought of a plan to ditch Reby so that he can have some alone time with Bully Ray. They got to the arena and met up with his brother Jeff.

Jeff smiled and gave his brother a hug and then gave Reby a hug. Jeff's wife and daughter were already there, and they too greeted Matt and Reby. Matt smiled, this was an even better way to ditch Reby. Jeff would be easy to ditch though, since he had to actually get ready for tonight.

"Hey I got an idea why don't you girls hang out, have some girl time, talk about hair and make up and I'll go around with Jeff catching up with the guys." Matt suggested.

"Okay." Reby smiled.

"Have fun." Matt smiled and kissed her quickly before leaving.

Jeff and Matt walked around for a bit, catching up with some of the guys and girls, Chavo, Anderson, Mickie James, etc. Then Jeff had to part ways with his brother to get ready, that's when Matt went to meet up with Bully Ray.

Matt knocked on the door of Bully's private locker room, and Bully opened it with a smile on his face before closing the door.

"They're gone?" Bully asked.

"For now, buttbutt." Matt answered.

They had been texting all day, about what they were going to do to each other once they were both alone in the same room and now it was time to do it.

Bully was on top of Matt. He had Matt face down on the bench, his ass perched up in the air. He rammed into his ass roughly and jerked him off. Matt was groaning in pain and pleasure. Matt came in Bully's hand then Bully pulled out he pushed Matt off the bench and onto the floor. Matt fell off the bench onto his back and then Bully came in his face, and laughed maniacally. That was always how their little fun time together went, with Matt being submissive, and Bully being devious. When it came to Matt and Reby he was always dominate, so it was nice sometimes to have the tables turned on him, and only Bully can do it right, Reby tried, but failed. She was too much of a submissive girl to take full control.

Matt and Bully cleaned up and then Matt left. The rest of the night he enjoyed the show with his family, although Bully was always in the back of his mind. Matt knew he couldn't keep this up forever, but he was going to keep it going for as long as he could.


	108. Reunited with CM Punk

The day that I decided to join the army and leave was a very emotional day. Not only for my family, but for my best friend, Phil, or as he would rather be called as CM Punk. There wasn't a day that went by where I missed one of his backyard wrestling shows. We barely left each others side and if we did, it was torture on both of us. The day that I left for the army, was the only day that I ever saw tears falling down the face of my best friend. Now years later, I'm finally home, back in good old Chicago, and as for my best friend, he's a huge WWE Superstar. Luckily for me I made it back in time to get tickets to an event in Chicago. I managed to get front row seats at the end of the ramp. I missed seeing him wrestle and I had to see how he was doing. I sat there waiting for Punk to come out. I wonder if he would even recognize me. It's been so long since we parted ways. He had just told me that he got signed to WWE, and I had just told him that I got called up to the army. What perfect timing, right? I felt bad that I couldn't be there to see him grow as a star, but I am glad that he's still living his dream. I saw Punk come down, and smiled. He never looked better.

I noticed his double take when he first saw me. I giggled a little at his reaction and the fact that tried to hide the grin on his face. As his match went on I couldn't stop smiling. After the match was over, Punk came to me and gave me a hug. He whispered to me to meet him in the back. Then I saw him whisper to a security guard, before going to the back. At the end of the show a security guard came up to me and escorted me backstage. There I met Punk.

We were both on opposite ends of the hall way, and when he saw me he called out my name, I called out his and the two us ran towards each other, in slow motion with our arms wide open. We came together, hugged and laughed. We were reunited and it felt so good.

"I missed you!" I exclaimed

I missed you more." He squeezed me tighter and then let me go.

The rest of the night consisted of catching up with my best friend and going out for pizza. We talked about our accomplishments, how much we missed each other, exchanged our new phone numbers.

"What's your plan now?" Punk asked me what I had plans to do, and honestly I haven't even thought about it.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"There has to be something you want to do, even if it just for fun."

"The only thing I can think of doing is being with my best friend, 24/7 like we used to, and to make up for the lost years."

"You still know how to work a camera?"

"Of course."

"Maybe I can see if I can get you a position in live event photography. That way we can tour together, and catch up, and you make money for yourself."

"Phil you don't have to."

"I need my best friend." Punk put his hand on my shoulder. "I need her more than ever now."

I sighed. "I need my best friend too." It's not that I didn't want to tour with him, it's just that I didn't like it when people did things like for me, because I felt like it was cheating my way in. Knowing Punk, he would be too stubborn to let it go. "Okay, I'm in." I smiled and he put his arms around me.

"It's going to be just like old time. You and me, side by side again." Punk smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Now that we're together nothing will ever tear us apart."


	109. Friends turned lovers CM Punk

You've been best friends with CM Punk since you both young, and you've always been there for each other, but as of late you've been avoiding him a lot. You always made up excuses for not answering the phone, or texting him back. When he was in town you always told him that you already had other plans. Sometimes you would even leave Chicago, and go to Disneyland in California in he was staying in town for more than three days. It's wasn't that he was starting to be annoying or get on nerves. You adored Phil, in fact you adored him so much that you fell in love with him.

You sighed as you sat down on your couch, going through old photos of you and Punk together. At first when you started having feelings for him you thought it was a silly little crush, and that maybe not hanging out with him would help you get over it. It didn't work, it only made you miss him more. Soon you realized that the feelings were much more than just finding your best friend to be attractive. You couldn't just tell him that you were in love with him. If he didn't feel the same way, it would make your friendship very awkward. If you told your friends, they would tell you to go for it. They would tell you that since you've been best friends for years, you know each other inside out, that the relationship work out perfectly. Of course with how your past relationships turned out, you were too scared that it would ruin the amazing friendship that you both already had. Although, maybe avoiding him was already ruining it.

You suddenly looked up, hearing the door open. Quickly you put your phone back in your pocket and ran up to your room, only one other person had the key to your house, and that person was your best friend, but last time you checked he wasn't supposed to come back until tomorrow. You got up to the stairs before Punk yelled at you.

"[Y/N]! Don't you run away from me!"

_"Shit."_ You thought to yourself. You turned around to face him, and he tackled you to the ground with giant hug. He tickled you, and made you laugh like a hyena. "Phil, get off of me!"

"If I do, you'll run away and I won't see you for a very long time."

"Not true."

Punk got off of you and stood up, he crossed his arms and glared at you. You stopped laughing and caught your breath, and noticed the glare that he was giving you. He was pissed. People seen that side of him on TV, but it was worse in real life. You've only seen it when a guy that you were dating, hurt you. It was bad, and you always prayed that you would never be on the wrong end of that, but now you were about to be.

"Not true? We would always text each other every single day, and talk on the phone at least once a week. I never see you when I'm home. Whenever I'm in town, you're either too sick to get out of bed, and you refuse for anyone to take care of you cause you don't want them to get sick, or you already have other plans. Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm just busy." You answered him in a mumble.

"Busy! Busy doing what? Taking drugs and drinking?"

"No no!"

"Then why do you never see me or talk to me anymore. You don't even DM me on twitter. What the hell!"

"You seem busy with wrestling, I don't want to bother you."

"Oh, so this is about wrestling?"

"No it's not. It's not my fault that I'm free when you're on the road."

"It wasn't always like that. Even with your job, you always made time for us. Now it's like you don't even care."

"That's not true. I do care."

"Well you do a good job of showing it." Punk turned on his heels, and walked towards the door.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

You ran towards the door, and got in front of it, blocking him from opening. "No!"

"Oh, now you want me?"

"Phil just-"

"Just let me leave. You tried to run away, what were you gonna do, fake sick and get me to leave?"

"Phil I-"

"I don't know what I did to you, to make you avoid me like this, but it's clear that you don't want anything to do with me anymore so-"

In the blink of an eye your lips were on Punk's. You don't know what came over you, maybe it was the fact that he was about to walk out on you completely, or that he kept cutting you off, so why not return the favor, but you kissed him. You pulled back from him slowly, and he was in complete shock.

"I love you okay, for a while now. Since I've started avoiding you. I've always loved you, and it killed me inside to be around you, let alone even talk to you, because I don't know if you even feel the same way, and I don't want to ruin our a friendship... but I guess by ignoring you I already did." You opened the door and stepped aside. "You can give me my key and can leave now."

There was a moment of silence, and then laughter from Punk. He closed the door and you just crossed your arms. You finally told him how you felt about him, and now he was laughing at you for it.

"Get out of my house jerk!"

"[Y/N], don't be so hostile now." He stopped laughing and put his arms around you, pulling you in for a hug, but you pushed him off of you. "[Y/N]...I just thought you were ignoring me, cause you figured out that I really liked you, and you didn't feel the same way. I thought maybe it was your way of breaking it to me."

"What? You mean to tell me that you've been feeling the same way about me?"

"Yes."

You smiled, but then frowned. "You're lying." Maybe it was a trick, maybe he was doing this to get back at you for avoiding him...then you've known Punk forever, he wouldn't be that much of a jerk.

"Come, I'll prove it." He smiled and grabbed your hand, taking you upstairs to your bedroom.

He closed the door behind you, and sat down on your bed, pulling you onto his lap. He grabbed the back of you head and crashed his lips against yours. Kissing you passionately, full of lust and need. Punk laid back on your bed, with you on top of him, as your tongues wrapped around each other. Your lips parted, and you both took off each others shirt. Punk rolled you over onto your back, his hand moved up your body, and under your bra, his thumb rubbed against your nipple, you felt his boner against your thigh, and now the kissing was starting to get rougher. He grabbed your hair, and pulled at it, making you sit up a little, and then he unhooked your bra. After taking your bra off he squeezed your breast and pushed you back down, you bit at his bottom lip, and grabbed his shoulders, then you turned him over onto his back. He still held your breast, massaging them gently. You traced your fingertips over his chest tattoo. You sat up, but then he pulled you back down to suck on your breast, he bit your nipple and you pulled away from him. He took of your pants and you took off his.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time." You confused as you pushed down his boxers.

"Me too." He admitted before biting your neck, and slipping your panties down.

Punk rubbed your pussy, feeling how wet you were. "Yeah I can tell you've been wanting this." He smirked and pushed you back down on your back. Teasing you with his cock rubbing between your thighs.

Punk spread your legs apart and kissed down your body, his tongue flicked against your clit, before his tongue went inside you. He swirled his tongue around, earning a moan from you. You ran your fingers through his hair, and tugged at it. You pulled him off of you and pushed him over onto his back.

"And I can tell that you were." You licked your lips as you grabbed his cock, and then licked it, before shoving it in your mouth. You swirled your tongue around as you moved your head up and down.

Punk groaned and then grabbed your hair, pulling you back.

"Enough of this." He growled and pushed you down, and rammed himself inside of you.

You moaned out and Punk gave you a moment to adjust to him, before thrusting in and out. He grabbed your legs and put them over his shoulder, thrusting deeper into you. You moaned out louder, the harder and faster he went. He grabbed your breast, pinched your nipples and squeezed them.

"Fuck Phil!" You moaned out as you came around him.

He pushed in one more time and felt your walls tighten around his hard, throbbing cock. After you came he pulled out and you pushed him down, you went back to sucking him off.

"God, [Y/N]." He groaned out, and pushed your head down as he shot his load into your mouth.

You sat up and swallowed his cum, and then laid down next to him, you put your arm around him. "Okay, you proved it." You smiled and noticed the huge grin on his face.

"Good." He ran his fingers through your hair and kissed you sweetly.


	110. Fixing AJ Lee's and Kaitlyn's friendship

You've been the best of friends with Kaitlyn and AJ Lee, ever since you all met in the FCW days. You were like Charlie's Angels and were inseparable. All up until Kaitlyn and AJ started fighting. You refused to get in the middle of it, and decided to stay out of it. Letting your two best friends work out their problems themselves. The last thing you wanted was to get in-between them and then be forced to have to choose sides. You had to take some time off, because of an ankle injury that you got during a match, but not long after you came back you won a battle royal for the number one contender's spot for the Divas title, which was currently held by AJ Lee, after she won the title from Kaitlyn. You won the match and at the Hell In A Cell PPV you won the title. The next night on Raw you looked for AJ Lee. You were always closer with AJ so you hoped that what happened last night didn't put a wedge in your friendship.

"AJ, listen to me. I know you're upset about the lost yesterday, but it was a match. What did you expect to do. Just lay down and let you pin me?"

"You could have if you were really my best friend."

"Girl, calm down. I'm giving you your rematch tonight, but I really hate what happened between you and Kaitlyn. We all such good friends, and then everything went downhill. All because of stupid guys. Think about all the good times that three of us had."

"It's all over now. She ruined it." AJ crossed her arms.

"Don't you think you're a little bit over reacting."

"I'm not over reacting, she did. She always has."

"She over it now, she moved on. Can't you?"

AJ looked at you, blankly.

"I'm not saying that she didn't over react. Both of you said some really bad things to each other. But you were ignoring her a bit while you were dealing with stupid guys. AJ, friends fight, they disagree with each other, but that shouldn't ruin the friendship."

"You know, now that you go back to the beginning, it is pretty stupid. I would have felt ignored too and did the same thing."

"So, you're going to apologize to her, and then everything can go back to normal."

"If she apologizes back."

"I know she will." You linked your arm with AJ's "Now come on." You both smiled and then skipped off in search of Kaitlyn.

You found Kaitlyn not far from where you both were.

"Kaitlyn!" You and AJ both called out to her, and then Kaitlyn sighed.

"Oh hi. So AJ you have no hard feelings against [Y/N]"

"No, I don't."

"That's a shocker."

"It is, and so is this." AJ took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Kaitlyn. I'm sorry for everything that I did and said to you, to your face and behind your back."

"Are you just saying that because you lost the one thing so near and dear to you?"

"No." AJ shook her head at Kaitlyn. "[Y/N] talked some sense into me and made realize that our whole argument was stupid from the start, and I'm sorry that it tore apart our friendship. I want what we had back, what the three of us had since FCW."

You nodded your head agreeing with AJ Lee.

"You really mean that?"

"Yes." AJ Lee nodded and looked up at Kaitlyn with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, I forgive, and I'm sorry too." Kaitlyn put out her arms, and AJ jumped into them. The two hugged and then you joined in on the hug. You were happy to finally have your two best friends back, and soon everything got back to the way it used to be.


	111. HHH's assistant isn't best for business

You were Triple H's assistant and you were doing everything that you could to make him happy and fulfill to his needs. You drove him around and got him his coffee when he asked, you called in Superstars and Divas to his office for meetings. Hell you even polished his shoes. You thought that everything was going so well, but then Triple H said that what you were doing wasn't exactly best for business. That you were taking money away from the real WWE employees.

"Please Hunter, don't fire me. I'll do anything. I can do interviews, I can be on commentary. I can ring announce, I can ring the freaking bell I-"

"Enough [Y/N]. You want a chance to stay, then fine I'll give you your chance."

"Really."

"Yes, you're going to be in a match against Kharma."

"What? But I'm not even a wrestler."

"You want to prove yourself, that's how you're gonna do it." Hunter smirked at you.

"But-" You were scared shitless, you didn't even wrestle, and your first match was going to be against the biggest, toughest Diva in the WWE.

"Go on, get out there."

"Hunter-"

"Shield!" He called out for the hounds of justice and the three came running.

"Do you mind escorting [Y/N] to the ring."

"Hunter, please" You started crying as The Shield grabbed your arms and dragged you out of the office. Triple H had that sick, twisted sadistic smile on his face.

On the way to the ring all you could think about was what was it that you did wrong for him to do this to you, but you couldn't think of anything. The Shield took you out to the ring and pushed you inside. You backed yourself up into a corner when you heard Kharma's music hit. The Shield surrounded the ring as she came down the ramp, just in case you tried to run away, but at this point you were too scared to move. The guys left when Kharma got into the ring.

_"This it. I'm going to die now. I'm going to freaking die now." _You thought to yourself as you looked up at Kharma.

Kharma completely destroyed you, even though you tried to fight back, she was just too strong for you.

The medical staff hurried into the ring, and they took you to the back.

Luckily you were still alive, but you were hurt pretty badly. You then had a surprise visit from Daniel Bryan. You looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey, you're okay?" Daniel asked you

"I'm still alive." You answered him.

He put his hand on your shoulder and looked into your eyes. "What Hunter did was completely messed up. You had no training in the ring what so ever, and to put you up against the biggest woman here. It was ridiculous, and you didn't deserve it. Trust me when I say that I'm going to revenge for you. I promise."

You didn't even pay much attention to him. You were lost in his beautiful eyes, and that beard. That long sexy beard. You had a crush on Daniel Bryan, a huge crush. Every time you saw him you couldn't stop staring at him. Then it finally hit you. Maybe your crush for him was obvious to Hunter, and that's why he put you in at match against Kharma.

"And I'm going to train you, I'll teach you everything that I know, in case that scumbag wants to put you in another match."

"Daniel, thank you" You smiled and put your arms out for a hug.

He put his arms around you, hugging you. "You're welcome." He let go of you and smiled.

"What did you do anyway for him to do that?"

"Nothing. I've always done my job, and did whatever he asked me to do. I'm pretty sure it was just because of my crush on you that he didn't like."

"You have a crush on the B+ Superstar and you told him?"

"No, I don't trust him enough like that, but I guess it was obvious to him. Wasn't it ever obvious to you."

"No, never...maybe I'm just too blind to see that." He chuckled a little.

"You're not blind. You're just focused on wrestling.

"But you really have a crush on me? Me, of all people. Of all the other beautiful superstars...Randy Orton!"

"No."

"Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns."

"No, no, and no!"

"But they're all so much prettier than me."

You shook your head. "Yeah, but they're also jerks."

"But they're pretty jerks."

You rolled your eyes at them. "Daniel, shut up!" You pressed your lips against his, kissing him passionately. "Do you believe me now?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Do you like me back?"

"Yes! Yes, yes!" Daniel Bryan put his hands up, before putting his arms around you and kissing you back.


	112. Hot Phone Sex with Ambrose

You really missed your boyfriend Dean Ambrose. The two of you were inseparable. You always traveled together, worked out together, shared hotel rooms, but now you had been out for almost a month because WWE management had found out about this little rated R movie that you had made for your boyfriend and you got suspended for 30 days. All of the texting, and calling just wasn't enough. You needed more from him. You wasn't sure go you were going to last even another week without him. You locked yourself in your bedroom and sent a text to Dean asking him if he was really busy and if he was around anyone.

Dean saw the text and was losing his mind. He ran into the arena shower and called you. "I miss you. Like crazy." He said trembling. Dean really did miss his girl, a lot. He needed her, and right now just his thoughts of her weren't enough for him.

"I know. I miss you too. I don't know how I'm going to get through this." You laid back on your bed and got comfortable. "Where are you?"

I-in...in the shower. I need something." His hand was already gripping his cock.

"What do you need?" You asked him, finding it a bit strange that he was in the shower, but you didn't have a problem with it. You could already picture him naked and was getting wet just by the thought of him in the shower. His hair slicked back, and water dripping down his perfect body.

"What I need right now is to get off." He growled.

"You want me to send a picture? I mean, I'm only wearing panties right now, so why not?" You offered to send him a picture, but then thought about how you got in trouble for a video. "Then again, I might get in trouble for it."

"I'll settle for phone sex. I don't want any nude pictures on my phone." He tightened the grip around his shaft, hearing that you were only in your underwear.

You smirked, that was much better idea. "You always have the best ideas." You reached under your bed for your secret box and took out your vibrator. "Guess what I've got in my hands."

"Just tell me.." he mumbled in a soft tone with his eyes closed gathering the vision of her naked body.

"I have my vibrator, the one from the video, and now I'm about to take off my panties, cause they got a bit wet."

"I'm sorry I'm not there to take them off myself." Dean had slowly begun moving his hand up and down

"Oh, so you would just take them off, and that's it?" You slipped off your underwear and tossed it to the side.

"You know if I was there, I would make you my bitch." He jerked faster as he pictured what was undoubtedly dripping down her thighs.

"Oh really? Tell me more." You bit her lip as you put your hand down between your legs. You rubbed herself feeling just how wet you were.

"I'll pound into you so hard, that I'll make your body shake." Dean continued jerking wishing you were in front of him. He hated the fact that all he had to fuck was his hand. "How wet are you?"

"I'm soaked" You answered, as you put the vibrator down next to you and slipped your finger inside of yourself. "I miss that." She moved her finger in and out and rubbed her thumb over her clit, causing her to moan out a bit.

"You better miss that, or else I'll have to whip you."

"You know I like that."

"You wanna know what I like?"

"What?"

"You sucking me off. My hand really can't do much." Dean was driving crazy with all this.

"I know, not even my hand can get the job done." You moaned out and then sucked on your finger. "You should taste me right now. I taste so good."

"Fuck." He groaned out. "I want to. I want you so bad."

"I need you so bad right now. I'll do anything to have you inside of me."

"Having only your hand is awful. I wanna jerk but I'm afraid I'm so damn horny that one more light touch will set me over the edge. I wanna fuck you I want you to cum all over me and then I want you to suck me off." He bit his lip, losing control.

"I'll suck you off until you cum in my mouth. I'll swallow all of your cum and then I'll force you to eat me out so that I can return the favor."

"Oh God. I want you so bad..." He let out a moan as he jerked his cock feeling himself on the edge of cumming. "I need you.."

"Moan for me. Please." You grabbed your vibrator and started using it, pushing the tip inside of you. You arched her back and jerked your hips up forwards, moaning more as you turned it on. "Please." You moaned out his name.

He moaned out your name in return. His eyes closed, as he pictured you doing these things to him. Finally he let go of control and jerked his cock. Feeling the cum explode from out of him

"Oh yes! yes, yes baby!" You shook from the amount of pleasure you were giving yourself, on top of the images in your head about your man, soon your wall tightened around the vibrator as you came all over your toy.

The two of you agreed that it was nothing like the real thing, but at least it would hold you both over, for now.


	113. Jeff Hardy's Shield crush

There was a secret member of The Shield, so secret that not even the guys knew at first. When the guys first found out that their new secret member was Jeff Hardy it came as a shock to them.

_"Why would Jeff Hardy be apart of their group for?" _They all questioned at first, but eventually let it go and just ran with it. They had another member, and now they were even more unstoppable than they were before.

Jeff joined the hounds of justice, not only to fight injustice, but he also had a crush on Seth Rollins, and he wanted to get closer to the two toned.

Jeff always stood closer with Seth, sure he talked to Dean and Roman, but he made sure to give most of his time to Seth. The two of them talked about everything, wrestling, baseball, painting, music. They spotted each other when they worked out, they shared hotel rooms together. Jeff even made sure to always sit next to Seth when they traveled by car and plane. He started to drop Seth little hints, but he didn't want to make it too obvious to everyone else. He liked his private life to be well, private.

By now Jeff had complimented Seth on his clothing, his in-ring skills, he even played songs about relationships during car rides, but still Seth wasn't getting the hint. Jeff decided it was time to take it up a notch. He did this by slapping Seth's ass every time they got to the locker room, of course it was followed by a compliment of some sort.

Now Seth was starting to get it. On one of their days off Seth had told Dean and Roman to go on to the gym without them. He needed to talk to Jeff, alone. Like always he shared a room with Jeff, so it wouldn't be any trouble to talk to him in private. He just had to waited for Jeff to come out of the shower.

Jeff came out of the bathroom dripping wet, with just a towel wrapped around his waist. "I'll be ready in a minute." Jeff said, with a smirk on his face.

"Take your time. I told the guys to go on without us."

"Oh?" Jeff raised a brow.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you, man." Seth rubbed the back of his neck, he was nervous for the outcome of this conversation.

"About?"

"Don't play dumb with me Jeff. I got all the hints."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"It's about damn time you realize I have a crush on you."

"Yeah, I hate myself for it taking this long."

"Don't hate yourself." Jeff sat down next to Seth.

"How long?"

"Since?"

"You had a crush on me?"

"Day one."

"Really?"

"Well technically before day one. I joined the group to get closer to you." Jeff confessed.

"Congratulations, your plan worked out perfectly." Seth stood up.

"So?" Jeff asked.

"So?"

"So now that you know."

"Listen, I'm flattered and all...Really I am, but I just need a moment to process the fact, that you have a crush on me and that I wasn't going crazy."

"Okay, take your time."

Seth went into the bathroom and locked himself in, he looked into the mirror and sighed, what was he going to do now, he liked Jeff, but the guy who he really had a crush on was Dean.


	114. First time with Ambrose

What could you say about Dean Ambrose? He was perfect, he was the perfect friend, and an even more perfect boyfriend. He always took care of you, and he was just extremely sweet. You know each other inside and out, you went from being best friends to lovers. What could be more perfect than that? Now you've been dating for a little over two years, and unlike other guys you had dated in the past, Dean never rushed you into doing something, he never tried to force you with threats, or used some sort of blackmail. In fact when a guy did do that, he would always step in and teach them a lesson with his fist. Sometimes you hated yourself for not going out with him sooner, it would have saved you a lot of headaches and heart-ache, but better late than never, right?

Speaking of better late than never, you decided that now was the right time. You told Dean that you had a surprise for him, and as much as he begged for hints you gave him nothing. It wasn't like it was his birthday, or yours, or you were celebrating a holiday, it was just a normal day when he was off work. All week you talked your best friend, asking her questions about what it was like, and for little tips. You were ready for this. You put on the sexy leather and lace lingerie set that your best friend helped pick out for your first time. You laid down on your bed, on the side of your body and waited for Dean to come home.

"Honey, I'm home." Dean called out to you.

"Come upstairs." You called back out to him and smirked.

When Dean came into the room his jaw dropped instantly. "Wow...So this is my surprise?"

"Yes." You sat up, well part of it."

"You mean to tell me there's more?" Dean asked as he sat down next to you, and grabbed your hair.

"Yeah." You bit your lip a little.

Dean pulled you in and kissed you a bit rough. He parted his lips from yours and looked up and down your body "Well what is it, sweetheart?"

You laid down on your back, and pulled him on top of you. "I'm ready."

"What?"

"I'm ready to have sex with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

Dean sat up and unbuckled his belt. "Okay, but if you want to stop just tell me."

You were sure that you wanted, so positive that you helped Dean take off his clothes.

With how rough he usually kissed you, you were sure that having sex with him was going to hurt a lot, especially for the first time. Dean took his time with you though, as if he was savoring each moment. His kisses were more gentle and he didn't bite your neck as hard as he usually did. He took off your grater belt and thigh highs, and kissed up and down your legs. He then took off your bra and massaged your breast gently. You felt his erection against your thigh and you wanted him now more than ever, if that was even possible. He slipped his fingers under your panties and felt how wet you were.

"You really want me, don't you sweetheart?"

"Yup." You sat up and reached over for a condom you handed it to him and he put it on before taking off your panties.

Dean hovered over you, the tip of his cock against your entrance.

"I love you, you know that [Y/N]" He grabbed both of your hands as he stared into your eyes.

"I love you too."

He kissed you passionately, before putting your arms up above your head as he slowly slid his cock into you.

"Fuck!" You shouted and closed your eyes, it hurt a lot.

"You're okay?" Dean was concerned for you.

You looked up at him and breathed in deeply. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay." Dean gave you a moment to adjust to his size, before slowly moving in and out.

You went from moaning out of pain, to moaning out of pleasure and you even told him to go a bit faster.

He was very sweet, and gentle with you, and when he made you cum, it was amazing. You were happy that you waited, and even more happier that you had lost your virginity to him. It was well worth the wait.

Afterwards you both laid in bed, cuddling. Dean played with your hair and he had the biggest smile on your face.

"I'm really glad that I waited and that you were the one to take my virginity." You confessed to him and kissed him sweetly.

"It was an honor to take it." He kissed you back. "But next time, I won't be so gentle with you."


	115. AJ Lee doesn't approve of you and Miz

"Why are you always so mean to Mike? He's been nothing but great for me, can't you be happy for me, or are you just jealous? You're jealous aren't you!" You shouted at your older sister AJ Lee. Mike aka The Miz had just asked you to be his girlfriend and of course you've said yes. You've been very good friends and you were in love with him, but every time your sister was around you two, or even when you talked about him, she gave you a nasty attitude.

"I'm not jealous. Mike is just a jerk, and he's not even that cute. You can do better than him." AJ replied as she crossed her arms. From day one she was completely against your friendship with the Miz. You had just told your sister about your new boyfriend, and now you couldn't even be happy about it. "There are so many other great guys, Shield, Punk, hell even Daniel Bryan.

"Shut up!" You groaned. "I am so sick of you, and this little problem that you have against Mike. He's always been there for me as a friend, and he always makes me happy.

"For now. Watch, he's going to end up hurting you, and I'm not gonna be there for you when he does."

"You're such a bitch."

"Oh, I didn't know that me looking out for you made me a bitch."

"What has Mike ever done to you though? Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly, so just deal with the fact that I'm in love, and be a good sister."

"I never like Mike, I just get that bad vibe whenever he's around, even when he passes by me." AJ sighed. "I guess I can't keep you away from him can I?"

"Nope."

"Whatever." AJ huffed. "I still don't like him and I never will."


	116. Seth's little sister has a crush on Dean

Being Seth Rollin's little sister, sometimes wasn't as great as people thought it would be. He was way too over protective of you, and wouldn't let you hang out with any other guys, unless it was Dean or Roman, or they were with you. You never really went anywhere without one of the three, especially Dean. You always had a crush on him, since day one, but you were too scared to tell him, or anybody because of how your brother was, plus you didn't even think he felt the same. Even though he would flirt with you when you were both alone, then again he flirted with all girls. After weeks of constant wondering, you finally told Dean about your crush on him, and asked him how he felt. He told you that he liked you too, but he didn't want to ruin his friendship with you, and your brother. You dropped it and moved onto another topic. You felt that was his nice way of turning you down, and that there wouldn't be anything more between you guys. That was until the next week when you were both alone again.

You were at your house, just watching a scary, gruesome 3D movie. It got to a disgusting part and you turned away, burying your head into Dean's chest.

"Awe, what's the matter? Scared?" He teased, and tickled you.

You laughed a little and sat back.

"No, that was just really nasty."

"Hey, if you were scared, you were scared. I'm not gonna make fun of you for it."

"Okay, fine. Maybe I was." You crossed your arms and pouted. "...but only a little."

He put his arms around you and looked down at you. "You're adorable when you do that."

"What?"

"Your pouting is cute."

You pouted again, feeling all you would ever get from Dean. Then all of a sudden his lips were on yours. You were surprised that he had kissed you, you thought you were dreaming for a moment. He was so sweet, and gentle, and you instantly felt sparks. It was something that was too good to be true. You deepened the kiss and the two of you made out on the couch for a few minutes, and then he carried you upstairs to your bedroom. He laid you down on the bed gently before ripping your clothes off. In a split second he got rough with you. You moaned from the intense amount of pleasure and pain from him, once again thinking to yourself, how all of this could be real.

The two of you started dating from that night on. Of course you both decided it would be best to keep it a secret because of Seth. You were doing pretty good a hiding it from him and everyone else, that was until one night when Roman walked into the locker room and saw the two of you making out. When he first walked in he only saw the back of you, and thought it was someone else with Dean.

"Oh shit! Sorry Dean, I didn't know-"

You and Dean quickly moved away from each other, when you heard Roman's voice.

"[Y/N]?!" Roman looked at you shocked and you just blushed.

"Does Seth know?"

You and Dean looked at each other and stood quite.

"Oh I see..." Roman walked away.

Seconds later Seth came charging in. He pushed Dean and started yelling him. "What the hell man, that's my little sister!"

"Dude relax, you think I would take advantage of your sister?" Dean pushed back Seth.

Seth flipped his hair back and clenched his fist, as if he was about to punch Dean in the face, but then you got in-between them.

"Bro, calm down. I like Dean, okay... A lot...and actually..." You backed up your brother to make some space. "We've been dating for almost a month now, okay. Come on, he's your best friend, you know he's a good guy, and you trust him right?" You looked up at your brother. "And you trust me?"

"Yes..." Seth looked down at you and smiled at you, you made a good point, but that didn't mean he had to stop being over protective you. "Okay fine." He looked up at Dean and glared at him. "But if you hurt her, I'll hurt you. Got it?"

"That won't be necessary." Dean replied.

"You guys should have told me sooner."

"I'm sorry that we kept this from you dude, we just knew how over protective you are." Surprisingly Dean very calm about the situation. "I understand, she's your little sister and you don't want to see her get hurt."

"Thanks for understanding, [Y/N], is everything to me, and if she's not happy, I'm not happy, but she really does seem happy with you."

You smiled as the two sorted things out with each other. Their friendship was still in tact and would only get stronger. With how happy you and Dean were you wouldn't be surprised if in the future the two of them became brother-in-laws.


	117. Seth taking care of Roman

"You'll be fine, just get a lot of rest tonight and if you have to take an aspirin.." Doctor Sampson smiled after he finished checking up Roman because of the tombstone he got from Kane. Roman certainly gave everyone a scare when he was knocked out for a good minute and a half, especially his partner, inside and outside of the ring; Seth Rollins. "Make sure he does." The doctor turned to Seth, and Seth nodded his head.

"Come on, let's get you back to the hotel big guy." Seth hugged his partner as they both made their way to their locker room.

Seth helped Roman change out of his ring gear and into casual clothes, and pack up his belongings. Seth had his bag in one hand and Roman's in another.

"I can carry my own bag."

"Shush." Seth replied as they walked to the car.

Seth opened the passenger side for Roman. "Get in, I'm driving."

"Babe, you don't have to, I'm fine. I can drive."

"No, I insist. I'll drive."

"It's not even that long of a drive."

"Shush and get in and relax. I won't play any music, I swear."

Roman quietly got in the car, and Seth put their bags in the back seat. Seth drove to the hotel, without music just like he said he would. When they got to the hotel, Seth made sure that Roman didn't lift a finger, he opened every single door, carried the bags, pressed the buttons on the elevator. He opened the door to their room and let Roman in first. Roman wasted no time in laying down on the bed. He laid their with his eyes closed for a moment, before he felt his sneakers coming off his feet. He opened his eyes and saw Seth undressing him. He allowed Seth to undress him to his boxers and just hope that was as far as he would go, cause he really wasn't in the mood for sex. His head was still pounding. Although he had a feeling that Seth already knew that.

Seth stood over Roman and ran his fingers through his hair. "Need anything?"

"An Advil or something." Roman whispered.

"Okay. Be right back." Seth kissed Roman's forehead before going downstairs. He quickly walked over to the nearby drugstore and brought Advil, and a couple bottles of water. He went back to the hotel and found Roman under the covers with only the light from the nightstand on.

Roman sat up seeing Seth come in. Seth handed him a bottle of water after opening it and gave him one Advil pill. Roman swallowed the pill down with the water. He handed the bottle back to Seth and Seth closed it.

"Thanks." Roman smiled.

"You're welcome baby, if you need anything else, just tell me." Seth sat the bottle of water down on the nightstand next to Roman.

"Can you give me my sweatpants? I'm cold."

"Okay." Seth gave Roman his sweatpants, before undressing himself and getting into his own pair of sweats. "Anything else?"

"No." Roman smiled laid back down.

Seth then crawled into bed and got under the covers. Usually he was the little spoon, but tonight he was being in the big spoon.

"Thanks for taking care of me."

"You're welcome. I know you would the same for me." Seth whispered to him, as he held him close. "Now, get some rest. We still have Smackdown tomorrow." Seth reached over and turned off the light.


	118. Seth convinces Kaitlyn to join

Kaitlyn was minding her own business backstage, her match with AJ Lee was once again another great match for the two, even though she lost, it was still a really good match. Kaitlyn got a bottle of water and then walked towards the divas locker room. The hybrid diva was then approached by the hounds of justice.

"Hey fem Seth." Dean smirked.

"Hi." Kaitlyn crossed her arms.

"Don't start to get all defensive Kaitlyn." Seth spoke up.

"We just have a proposition for you." Dean continued on as Roman stood silent, behind the two guys.

"Okay, what is it?"

"We're looking for a Diva to join us, so that we can conquer the female division, just like how we conquered the male division." Dean answered.

"I'm not sure guys. All you do is fight people for no reason."

"We fight for justice."

"JUSTICE!" Roman roared in Kaitlyn's face, echoing Seth.

"Listen sweetheart, all we're saying is that we someone to take care of the injustice in the Divas division, and we just think that you're a perfect fit for the job."

"Yeah, thanks...but no thanks." Kaitlyn turned on her heels and walked away.

Dean clenched his fist, at the two toned diva turning down their offer. Seth grabbed Dean's shoulders. "Dude, calm down. Let me talk to her, one on one. I'll convince her." Seth smirked and ran his fingers back through his two toned hair, before following Kaitlyn.

Seth caught up with Kaitlyn. "Hey, Kaitlyn. Listen...we just see how the Divas division is. It's not what it used to be, and quite frankly I don't it can ever get back to what it used to be, but there's a lot of injustice in it, that you might not see. AJ going from guy to guy. The total divas getting more air time. Eva and Jojo on the main roster before paying their dues in NXT? Do you see what I'm saying? We need someone to help us take care of the injustice there, cause we don't hit girls. Hitting girls is an injustice." Seth smiled at her as he started to turn on the charm.

"Well at least you don't hit girls."

"We would never, especially pretty girls like you." He smiled, seeing Kaitlyn blush. "Come on, lets talk more about this in my locker room." He put his arm around her and took her to his locker room.

Once in his locker room he kept complimenting her, telling her how great she was and just making her blush, smile and laugh a lot. When the time was right Seth went in for the kill. He grabbed the back of her head and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply. Hopefully this would do the trick and convince her to say yes to joining The Shield. Seth deepened the kiss, the tip of his tongue against her lips, begging for an entrance into her mouth. To Seth's surprised she opened her mouth and laid back down on the bench. Seth's hands wandered all over her body as they made out. One thing lead to another and before either of them knew it, Kaitlyn was bent over the beach, moaning out "Yes" as Seth made her cum.

After they finished, Seth stood up over her. "Was that just a yes for me, or a yes for joining us?"

"Both." Kaitlyn smirked.


	119. Trish's little sister

Since you were a little girl, you always looked up to your big sister, and now former WWE Diva Trish Stratus. You wished to yourself every night that one day you could follow in her foot steps and be just as good as her, if not better. Now, ten years later you are just hired by the WWE. Of course everyone knows you as Trish's little sister, and they all expect great things from you. Your first day walking into the WWE Performance Center was nerve wrecking, all because of the fact that you had these huge shoes to fill. Your sister came with you on your first day and you certainly felt the pressure from everyone, well almost everyone. There was this one guy there. He had long hair, and bleached the side of it. He was really nice, and when you two talked, you didn't feel as if he was pressuring you. The two of you clicked and instantly formed a friendship.

You did everything together, from eating, to working out and training, it was clear to everyone that you were the best of friends and knew each others secrets, all except one, which was that Seth had a crush on you. You didn't even know until a few months ago when you were training with him. Seth always trained with you and it wasn't just because he always offered to. It was because he was the only one that you fully trusted. It was late at the WWE Performance Center, no one was around, just how you liked it. The two of you were in one of the rings, training and then you ended up in this compromising position. You were on your back with your legs wrapped around his neck. Until after this day you never realized why he told you to work on a lot of moves that involved your crotch area being close to his face, like various hurricanrana's. There was just something different though about now, now it was pretty much you locking him in the triangle hold, except instead of pulling on his arm, you pulled at his hair. Maybe it was that, that set him to the limit.

"Let go!" Seth couldn't take it anymore.

"Awe, what's wrong? Can't get out yourself." You laughed a little, as you let go.

You put your legs down and laid down flat on the mat. You smiled at him as he hovered on top of you, and then he crashed his lips to yours. He kissed you roughly and you were surprised.

"I can't take it anymore." He explained himself in-between kisses. "I really, really like you, and I want you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I need you." His hands wandered around your body. You welcomed it, along with each kiss.

You pushed him and sat up, if he was going with where you think he was, you didn't want it to be done in the middle of the ring.

"I need you now!" Seth growled as he pushed you back down.

He started taking off your clothes, and taking off his, you were worried about someone walking in on you guys, but the danger added an extra thrill. A thrill that you've never experienced before, and you liked it a lot. It made things more quicker and harder with just a simple thought of someone walking in on you guys, and getting in trouble.

Luckily no one did, and since then not only did you both start dating, but you also started taking more risk with having sex in public places where co-workers or bosses could just walk in on you guys. You just couldn't help yourself with the rush of adrenaline that it gave you. You had a feeling that Seth felt the same way since he never said no to it.


End file.
